NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO
by julio C. Cueva
Summary: Reborn le dice a Tsuna que una organización conocida como "Bee Hive" busca unirse a los aliados de la Vongola,por lo que obligara a su alumno a asistir al proceso que se llevara a cabo en otra ciudad,en donde tras varios sucesos terminará evitando el compromiso falso entre Chitoge y Raku, dejando a Tsuna en un lio.
1. Chapter 1

**NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO**

 **EP.1: LA LLEGADA DEL 10mo**

 **PROLOGO**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad conocida como Namimori, el sol ya daba indicios que no habría nubes que evitaran que este fuera un día soleado y la temperatura daba un calor que opacaba los residuos del invierno que acababa de pasar. Los pajaros daban su usual canto matinal y el viento soplaba gentilemente en las calles, ciertamente un día hermoso, o al menos así lo era para todos a excepción de cierto joven de pelo castaño puntiagudo, quien como todos los días desde hacía mucho tiempo, era levantado a punta de explosivos colocados en la parte inferior de su cama, todo esto hecho por cortesía de su tutor, quien era nada más y nada menos el asesino más peligroso de todo el mundo.

\- GYAAAAAAA! - Fueron los gritos que daba el castaño al salir volando por la ventana de su cuarto a causa de una explosión, para finalmente aterrizar en lo que parece ser un parque, cayendo de manera que su cabeza quedara enterrada en el suelo.

Con dirección al castaño semi enterrado, se podía ver a una pequeña figura acercandose hacia él.

\- 123 metros, hoy lo logré hacer una nueva marca, bien por mí - Habló un bebé que vestía un traje de constructor, mientras ponía un banderín de colro rojo en el lugar donde el castaño había aterrizado.

Tras unos segundos, el cuerpo del joven enterrado comenzó a estremecerse.

\- REBOOOORNNN! - Gritó el castaño al bebé disfrazado mientras sacaba su cabeza del agujero.

\- Buenos días Dame-Tsuna, si no te apuras te quedaras sin desayuno - Contestó el bebé con tranquilidad del mundo, mientras le daba la espalda a un castaño muy enojado.

\- Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que si quieres levantarme, uses el despertador en lugar de explosivos!.

\- Este metodo es más efectivo - Contestó el bebé mientras caminaba con dirección a la residencia Sawada.

\- ¿Acaso no ves el daño que causas?- Habló Tsuna hacia su tutor.

El comentario del castaño hizo que el bebé detuviera su andar, para tomar una postura pensativa.

\- Ciertamente, tienes un buen punto en eso, Dame Tsuna - Contestó el bebé mientras miraba a su alrededor con rostro pensativo.

El rostro de Tsuna se contorciono en una cara de sorpresa absoluta.

\- ¿En serio?! - Preguntó sorprendido el castaño porque al parecer, por primera vez su tutor parecía comprender su preocupación, haciendo que el castaño sintiera un gran alivio porque posiblemente ya que posiblemente no tendría que ser levantado todos los días de esa manera.

Pero lamentablemente Tsuna se equivocaba.

\- Pero no te preocupes, los daños en tu casa como en el parque corren por cuenta de la Vongola, así que podemos seguir usando explosivos sin tener que preocuparnos por las reparaciones - Contestó el bebé mientras le daba una señal con el pulgar levantado a Tsuna, como diciendo que todo estaba bien.

\- EL DAÑOS A LOS QUE ME REFIERO SON HACIA MIIIIIII - Gritó desesperado Tsuna mientras lloraba por haber caido nuevamente en los juegos del bebé mafioso.

Cambio de escena, ahora nos ubicamos en el interior de la residencia Sawada, siendo más específico la sala.

\- Tsuna-kun si no te apresuras en comer llegaras tarde a la escuela, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun ya deben estar por llegar para recogerte - Dijo una mujer de pelo castaño corto, conocida como Nana Sawada la madre de Tsuna.

\- No te preocupes mamá - Dijo un castaño que tomaba de manera rápida un vaso de leche y deboraba una tostada al mismo tiempo, claramente para poder acabar su desayuno a tiempo.

Justo en el momento en que terminaba de masticar su última tostada, el sonido del timbro se oyó. Para que luego una hermosa mujer joven de cabello largo color rosa palido y con un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo se levantara de la mesa para ir a ver de quien se trataba, dado que el resto de la familia aun se encontraba comiendo y ella ya había terminado.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue el sonido de algo pesado cayendo al piso, cosa que alarmó al castaño que se levantó de su lugar velozmente para comprobar que había pasado.

\- Biancci-san ¿Que pasó? - Preguntó el castaño mientras llegaba a la puerta, para darse con la sorpresa que había un chico de pelo gris tirado en el suelo de la entrada mientras se agarraba el estomago como si sufriera de un terrible dolor en este.

\- Ara, Tsuna no te preocupes, solo se trata de Yamamoto-kun y mi tonto hermano - Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, la maestra de Posion Cooking.

\- Buenos días Decimo... - Habló Gokudera reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para soportar el dolor y saludar a su jefe, para luego volver a retorcerse en el suelo de dolor.

\- Gokudera-kun! - Gritó el decimo vongola mientras se apresuraba a verificar el estado de su auto proclamada mano derecho.

\- Jajaja las mañanas en tu casa nunca son aburridas ¿Verdad, Tsuna? - Hablaba con su típica sonrisa cierto fanático de baseball.

\- Oh Yamamoto-kun. Buenos días - Saludó el decimo vongola a su amigo mientras dejaba lentamente al peli gris en el suelo.

\- Supongo que tendrán algo de prisa para llegar a la escuela, y si van a tener que cargar a Hayato será mejor que se vayan cuanto antes - Habló la maestra del poison cooking con tono desinteresado mientras caminaba de regreso al comedor.

\- Tie.. tiene razón, Yamamoto-kun ayudame a cargar a Gokudera-kun - Habló Tsuna mientras cargaba uno de los hombros del peli gris

\- Ok - Respondió simplemente el fan del baseball mientras cogía el otro hombro libre de su compañero.

Una vez ambos chicos pudieron levantar a su amigo apoyado en sus hombros, pasaron a tomar su rumbo con dirección a su academía, no sin antes despedirse de los miembros de la residencia Sawada.

Una vez el trío de amigos hubo llegado a la escuela, se dieron con la feliz sorpresa que aun estaban a tiempo para llegar al instituto sin tardanzas, lo que se traducía en que no serían victimas del castigo de Hibari y posiblemente tambíen Adelheid, quienes se encontraban de pié en la entrada de la academia Namimori, cada uno parado en los lados opuestos del portón de la academia, con una gran tensión hostil entre ambos.

Para que alguien pudiera ingresar debía pasar por en medio de esos dos, cosa que aterraba a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, quienes de no ser conscientes que recibierían un castigo por parte de esos monstruos si llegaban a ser impuntuales, hubieran preferido llegar tarde a clases en lugar de pasar por en medio de ellos.

El grupo de Tsuna no era la excepción a esto, por lo que siguieron su camino a la academia, hasta que el pequeño mafioso fue detenido por una mano que se lo agarró del hombro, un escalofrío recorrió la espina del mafioso en ese momento.

\- Llegas tarde - Fue la simple frase que Hibari dio y logrando terminar de helar la sangre del futuro jefe mafioso, quien instintivamente revisó el reloj en su muñeca para revisar la hora.

\- Pe.. pe... pero Hibari-san, aún faltan 10 minutos para que suene la campana - Balbuceo Tsuna con claro miedo en sus palabras, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

El guardian de la nube comenzó a caminar hacia el castaño de manera amenzante, con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno para Tsuna, de hecho esa mirada de Hibari parecía más enojada que de costumbre, haciendo que el vongola se preguntara si él estaba siendo usado como cabeza de turco para que el conocido como el guardián más fuerte desahogara sus frustraciones sobre él.

\- Dada tu "Condición Especial" debes llegar por lo menos una hora antes de que la campana suene - Habló Hibari mientras procedía a acercarse cada vez más y más al 10mo Vongola a la vez que desfendundaba sus tonfas - De lo contrario te morderé hasta la muerte. Así que preparate para recibir tu castigo.

\- ¿EHHHHHHHH? - Fue lo único que pudo decir Tsuna antes recibir la "Disciplina" de Hibari para luego ser atado y colgado de cabeza en uno de los arboles traseros de la academia.

Si alguien se lo pregunta, el único en recibir el castigo de Hibari fue Tsuna, por el otro lado Yamamoto y Gokudera pudieron entrar sin problemas a la academia, aun que cierto peli gris se hubiera quedado junto a su jefe de no ser por cierto espadachín del grupo que lo arrastró a la enfermería para que descansara a pedido de Tsuna.

\- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? - Se preguntaba en voz alta el castaño mientras lagrimas anime brotaban de sus ojos. Hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento Tsuna - Se oyó una voz detrás de el Vongola, haciendo que este balanceara su cuerpo sostenido por la cuerda, para poder darse la vuelta y ver a quien pertenecía la voz, y dandose con la sorpresa que esta le pertenecía a cierto peli rojo muy conocido para él.

\- ¿Enma-kun?!.

\- Jejejeje, así es - Se rió de manera apenada el heredero Simon, quien estaba en una condición igual a la del Vongola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Hiabri también te castigó?

\- No, fue Adel - Contestó Enma mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido

\- ¿Adel-san? ¿Por qué? - Inquirió Tsuna sorprendido

\- Bueno, verás... - Comenzó a narrar el peli rojo

FLAHSBACK

Enma Kozato se encontraba caminando rumbo a la academia Namimori mientras sonreía, pues se las había arreglado para cumplir las ordenes que Adelheid le había dado la noche anterior acerca de llegar más temprano a la academia para dar un buen ejemplo como el próximo lider de la familia Simon.

Una vez el peli rojo hubo llegado al portón de la academia, se encontró con que, tanto Adelheid como el guardian de la nube de su amigo se encontraban haciendo guardia en ese lugar, viendo que ningún alumno llegara tarde o violara las reglas de la academia de alguna forma. El aura que ambos emitían era intimidante por decir lo menos.

El heredero Simon se tragó el miedo que sentía hacia el duo de guardianes y se apresuró a ingresar a clases.

\- Buenos días Adel - Saludó el peli rojo, haciendo que la chica de pelo negro y cola de caballo lo mirara y le devolviera el saludo con un tono serio, para que después voltera su vista con dirección a Hibari, y esta vez hiciera una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Hmp... Nuevamente los Simon demostramos ser superiores a los Vongola - Habló la guardían del Glaciar con tono arrogante y haciendo una sonrisa que hacía juego con esa actitud

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Hibari con su tono serio habitual, pero con enojo presnte por la actitud de superioridad de la mujer.

\- A partir de hoy Emma, como futuro lider de la familia Simon, llegará todos los días con 15 minutos de anticipo a clases para mostrar un buen ejemplo, mientras que tu jefe parece que apenas podrá llegar a tiempo a clases fufufufufu.

Este comentario sumado con las risas de la peli negra, habían hecho que una vena palpitante se hiciera presente en el rostro de Hibari.

Dentro de lo que había dicho Adelheid habían tres cosas que molestaron al guardian de la nube, la primera era que esa zorra se atreviera a decir que Hibari tenía un jefe, la segunda era que ese jefe era ese idiota, y la tercera que ese idiota lo estaba haciendo quedar mal por su impuntialidad.

Hibari tragó sus ganas de lanzarse contra ella con sus tonfas como pudo, pues de iniciar una pelea con esa mujer en este lugar sin duda causaría daños colaterales al campus de su querida academia, por lo que solo se limitó a fulminar la con los ojos para luego responder.

\- Hmp... No se de que hablas con respecto a que yo teng a un jefe... Pero, tengo pensado hacer que cierto herviboro llegue 30 minutos antes de que suene la campana, de lo contrario lo morderé hasta la muerte - Esto último fue dicho mientras Hibari sobaba el mango de sus tonfas.

Un chasquido salió de la boca de Adel, tras escuchar la declaración de Hibari, a la vez que tomaba eso como una declaración de guerra y por su puesto que ella no solo aceptaba, sino que se disponía a ganar.

\- Ya veo, entonces si ese es el caso, Emma llegará 45 minutos antes que la campana suene - Declaró firmemente la peli negra a la vez que volvía a tomar una pose de superioridad frente al guardian de la nube, haciendo que la vena en el rostro de Hibari se inchara aun más, al ver esto la sonrisa de Adel creció aún más pues sabía que la hora de apertura del portón de la academia Namimori comenzaba 45 minutos antes de que la campana sonara por lo que Enma sería el primer alumno en llegar a la academia, era imposible que el futuro jefe de la Vongola llegara antes que eso y si Hibari decía que también llegaría 45 minutos antes entonces sonaría como si estuviera copiando la propuesta de Adel, por lo que esta era una victoria para la guardian del glaciar.

A todo esto, Enma estaba parado a un lado con una mirada vacia en su rostro, pues si el peli rojo con mucho esfuerzo apenas pudo lograr la orden anterior de Adel acerca de llegar 15 minutos temprano a la academia, no tenía idea de que tendría que hacer para poder llegar casi una hora antes, y el hecho de que si fallaba entonces debería recibir la furia de su guardian le agregaba aun más terror a la mezcla.

Entonces tanto los pensamientos de Enma como el festejo de victoria por parte de Adel fueron cortados por el peli negro guardian de la nube, quien en este momento estaba expulsandoun aura claramente hostil, haciendo que el duo de Simons se alejaran un par de pasos de él.

\- Entonces usaré mi autoridad de jefe del comite disciplinario de la academia Namimori, para hacer que ese bastardo pueda entrar una hora antes a la acedemia, en el horario de ingreso de personal de mantenimiento, y haré que limpie cada salón y baño de la academia todos los días - Habló Hibari con un tono tan oscuro que podría confundirse con uno de los miembros de Vindice.

FINAL DEL FLASHBACK

\- Ya veo - Fue lo único que Tsuna pudo decir mientras su rostro perdía color al escuchar el martirio que tendría que pasar de ahora en adelante.

\- Lo siento mucho Tsuna - Se disculpó Enma mientras hacía todo lo posible para hacer una reverencia desde su incomoda posición.

\- No... no te preocupes Enma-kun - Conestó el castaño aun con rostro palido. Hasta que un pensamiento le llegó - Pero.. Enma-kun, si llegaste 15 minutos antes como Adelheid-san te dijo, entonces ¿Por qué te castigaron?

Esta vez fue el turno de Enma para perder el color de su rostro.

\- Bueno... verás... Adel-san no tomó muy bien el haber perdido contra Hibari-san (De hecho estaba roja de a colera) por lo que me dijo que como hoy no llegué 45 minutos antes, recibiría un castigo de todas formas...

Un silencio se plantó en el lugar donde el duo de futuros lideres mafiosos estaban.

Ciertamente este no había sido un buen día para ninguno de ellos.

Una vez las clases hubieron dado inicio, y que tanto Enma como Tsuna hubieron logrado bajar de los arboles, el día transcurrió con normalidad hasta el periodo de almuerzo.

En la azotea de la academia Namimori se encontraba un grupo de jovenes compartiendo la hora de refrigerio.

\- 10mo por favor pruebe el curry que preparé - Habló un Gokudera con una sonrisa y ya recuperado por el incidente de la mañana mientras le acercaba una cuchara con curry a la boca del Vongola.

\- Ma..ma...Gokudera-kun eso no es necesario - Decía Tsuna, tratando de calmar la ansiedad de su "Autonombra mano derecha" de querer almientarlo.

\- Oh, si es así entonces prueba primero mi pan - Habló el siempre alegre guardián de la lluvia, con su usual sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yamamoto-kun también? - Preguntó sorprendido el Decimo Vongola.

Las risas del resto de personas del grupo se comenzaron a oir, al ver esa escena tan cómica que era pan de cada día para el grupo. Hasta que cierta persona habló.

\- Oye Sawada - Habló llamando la atención de todos, la persona más EXTREMA del grupo - El bebé nos dijo que había algo importante que nos quería decir hoy . Así que ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo más inteligente que el castaño pudo decir antes que oyera a otra persona hablar.

\- Es cierto, Reborn-san me dijo que quería hablar con todos nosotros hoy - Habló ahora el peli gris, haciendo que Tsuna lo volteara a ver.

\- A mi tambien me dijo algo así el bebe - Habló ahora Yamamoto sin dejar de sonreir, haciendo que ahora el castaño lo viera a él con sorpresa, para luego dirigiera su mirada a una chica peli purpura con un parche y cabello amarrado en forma de piña. La cual notando los pensamientos de su jefe, dio un timido asentimiento como respuesta a su pregunta.

\- ¿Chrome también? ¿Qué es lo que planea Reborn esta vez? - Preguntó en voz alta el castaño

\- Eso es simple - Se oyó una voz aguda que salió de la nada, haciendo que los presnetes voltearan en todas direcciones para ubicar la fuente del sonido.

De pronto, una de las lozas del piso se levanta de golpe para que saliera lo que parecía ser una especie de ascensor del cual salió el ex arcobaleno del sol y tutor de Tsuna.

\- Ciassu - saludó el arcobaleno a todos los presentes, haciendo que estos le devolvieran el saludo - Como les había, hay algo de lo que debo informarles como amigos de Tsuna, pero sobre todo como sus guardianes.

Estas palabras tensaron a todos los presentes, incluyendo al castaño.

"¿Pasó algo malo?" "¿Acaso se trata de un nuevo enemigo?" "¿Acaso es algo relacionado con la Vongola?" Eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza del grupo de jovenes en la asotea.

Ciertamente lo último que querían era tener que verse metidos en problemas nuevamente, sobretodo porque no hacía mucho que el asunto de los Simon y Deamon Spade había pasado.

El pobre castaño solo podía derramar lagrimas al ver como sud día solo empeoraba cada vez más y más y más.

\- Reborn-san ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso hay alguien que amenazando la vida del decimo? Porque si ese es el caso, en este mismo instante iré a buscarlo para patearle el... - Gokudera ya se estaba poniendo de pié para ir en busca del presunto culpable de atentar contra la vida de su jefe, cuando fue detenido por las palabras del bebé en traje.

\- No es nada de eso Gokudera, de hecho no es nada malo - Habló Reborn quien al parecer sabía lo que tanto Tsuna como sus guardianes pensaban.

\- ¿Entonces de qué se trata Reborn? - Preguntó Tsuna, quien ahora tenía una mayor curiosidad por lo que su tutor tenía para decirles.

\- Verán, Tsuna y yo estaremos ausentes por un tiempo - Contestó el asesino de confianza del noveno.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, para que luego todos al unisono dijeran

\- ¿EHHHHHHH?

\- Reborn-san ¿De qué está hablando? - Preguntó un preocupado Gokudera, por el hecho de ser apartado de su querido jefe.

\- ¿A dónde van a ir? - Preguntó ahora Yamamoto

\- Sawada, si piensas irte entonces antes pelea conmigo! - Practicamente gritó Ryohei.

\- Boss... ¿Se va? - Preguntó la siempre timida y tierna Chrome, con una cara de preocupación

Al ver esto, nuevamente Reborn procedió a calmar la situación.

\- Calma calma - Habló el arcobaleno, para luego sacar una especie de control remoto de su saco y hacer que una pantalla emergiera del suelo, del mismo modo que el ascensor en que llegó, del cual comenzó a proyectar un grupo de imagenes - Verán, desde hace un tiempo, ha habido un grupo mafioso que ha ido creciendo constantemente tanto en poder como reputación en el bajo mundo, este grupo es conocido como "Bee Hive" o "La colmena" y es dirigida por Adelt Wogner Kirisaki.

Reborn dió una rapida mirada a los presnete para comprobar que estos estaban prestando atención a lo que el bebé asesino decía, paraluego continuar con su explicación.

\- Este es un grupo mafioso que fue formado en Norte América, pero recientemente han trasladado su base de operaciones a Japón, sabiendo que el próximo lider de la Vongola se encuentra también aquí. Al parecer ellos quieren... - El arcobaleno no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que fue interrumpido por cierto peli gris.

\- Quieren declarar la guerra a la Vongola! - Gritó nuevamente Gokudera quien de nuevo volvió a ponerse de pié- Esos bastardos, de seguro se sienten muy confiados porque les está llendo bien y quieren aumentar su influencia declarandole la guerra a la mafia más fuerte del mundo!... Malditos ignorantes, personalmente les enseñaré lque la Vongola se como a idiotas como ellos de desayuno todos los días! Reborn-san por favor digame donde está la base de operaciones de esos idiotas para ir personalmente a ...

Pero de igual manera que el había interrumpido al ex arcobaleno del sol, el guardían de la tormenta del décimo Vongola también fue interrumpido por Reborn, aun que de una menra más brusca que la que el peli gris lo hizo.

PUM

Acto seguido se podía ver a un Gokudera tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

\- Aprende a dejar terminar de hablar a las personas - Dijo el bebé asesino, mientras Leo cambiaba su forma de un mazo gigante que había tomado hace unos segundos a su forma original de camaleón, a la vez que les daba una rápida mirada al resto de chicos a modo de advertencia para que lo dejaran continuar, haciendo que a estos les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda - Ahora bien, continuando con lo que estaba diciendo, ellos no lo hicieron con la inteción de declarar una guerra. Sino que lo que buscan es formar parte del grupo de mafias que están aliadas la Vongola.

Esto sorprendió a tanto Tsuna como a sus guardianes.

\- ¿Quienren aliarce con nosotros? - Preguntó el castaño

\- Así es - Respondió el bebé.

\- Pero ¿Acaso a ellos no les estaba llendo bien por su propia cuenta? ¿Por qué querrían ser un aliado de la Vongola si les va tan bien? - Preguntó ahora Yamamoto

El bebé le dio una sonrisa al guardian de la lluvia, debido a que esa era una buena pregunta

\- En efecto a ellos les está llendo bien por su propia cuenta, al punto que para ojos normales podría decirse que ellos tienen más recursos que nosotros por todo lo que muestran, pero como dije eso solo es lo que se ve a simple vista - Reborn procedió a presionar uno de los botones de la pantalla frente a él, para a luego mostrar una especie de gráfica de lo que aparentemente eran las múltiples familias mafiosas existentes, estando por supuesto en la cima de todas ellas la cresta de la Vongola - Como ustedes ya sabran de sobra, el mundo de la mafia es mucho más complejo y profundo de lo que una simple persona podría imaginar, y si bien pueda parecer que ellos aparentemente se encuentren en la cima de la piramide alimenticia, la verdad es que eso no es así ni de lejos... En la actualidad,en el ranking de mafias más poderosas del mundo el primer puesto está ocupado indiscutiblemente por la Vongola, siendo seguida en segundo lugar por la familia Giglio Nero dirigida por Yuni, y en el tercero se encuentran los Cavallone liderados por Dino, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al puesto 15 que es donde se encuentra "Bee Hive". Lo que quiero decir es que los primeros puestos están ocupados por tanto la Vongola como sus aliados, quienes por si solas y sin duda superan por mucho a "La Colmena", y ellos lo saben muy bien, por lo que luego de haber logrado alcanzar un estatus relativamente aceptable para nosotros, ellos planean solicitar ingreso al círculo cerrado de mafias aliadas nuestras.

Dicha explicación por partedel tutor de Tsuna había dejado asombrados a todos. Ciertamente el mundo de la mafía era algo que para la gente normal estaba más alla de la imaginación, por lo que Tsuna solo podía rogar al cielo que ese grupo supiera bien en lo que se estaba metiendo, pues el sabía por experiencia propia que el estar relacionado con la Vongola es practicamente abrirle la puerta a toda clase loca de problemas. Pero en ese momento un pensamiento vino a la mente del castaño.

\- Espera Reborn, pero ¿Yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto? ¿Acaso la inclusión de nueva familias al círculo de la Vongola no vendría a ser responsabilidad del Noveno? - Preguntó Tsuna, haciendo que su tutor nuevmante sonriera antes de responder.

\- Así es Tsuna, es responsabilidad del Noveno el decidir si ese grupo es aceptado o no, pero le hablé de que al ser tú el próximo jefe de la Vongola, lo correcto sería que estés presente durante ese proceso - Terminó de hablar el bebé con una sonrisa - Así que preparate porque mañana nos transferiremos temporalmente para ver todo el proceso.

Tsuna estaba de piedra, debido a que nuevamente por culpa de su tutor se había metido en asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con él. Ciertamente este no había sido su día.

"Al menos no tendré que preocuparme por los castigos de Hiabri y su amenza de llegar una hora antes todos lod días" Pensó en su cabeza el castaño, a manera de tratar de ver el lado positivo de la situación.

Al día siguiente, tanto Reborn como Tsuna se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Namimori a la espera del vuelo que llevaría al duo. Dicho dueto estaba acompañado por todos los amigos, incluyendo por supuesto sus guardianes a excepción de Mukuro y Hibari, Haru y Kyoko, Enma y sus guardianes, al igual que la madre de Tsuna. Biancci no había ido pues habpia sido la encargada de cuidar a los niños mientras que el resto iba a despedir a Tsuna y Reborn.

\- Por favor cuidese Decimo, no dude en avisarme si sucede algo durante la reunión, tomaré un vuelo directamente hacia alla y patearé el trasero a quien hayan osado hacerle daño - Decía entre lagrimas el peli gris guardian de la tormenta.

\- Cuidate mucho y ten un buen viaje Tsuna - Dijo un sonriente Yamamoto.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje AL EXTREMO! - Gritó el guardián del sol.

\- Por favor cuidese Boss... - Habló en su tono habitual Chromo

\- Tsuna-kun, diviertete mucho en tu "Convención de estudiantes normales sin nada en especial" - Se despidió Nana Sawada de su hijo, sacandole una gota en la cabeza a este último. Primero por la clase de excusa que Reborn le había dado a su madre y la segunda era que esta se la había creido.

Y así transcurrió todo entre despedidas y abrazos, entre Tsuna y sus amigos hasta que llegó el momento de abordar el avión que llevaría al Decimo Vongola junto con su tutor.

 **CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGADA DEL 10MO**

Ya era medio día en el aeropuerto en donde cierto duo inusual se encontraba saliendo de su zona de embarque.

\- Al fin llegamos - Habló un Reborn que estaba vestido con una camisa hawaiiana, una par de shorts, un sombrero de paja y unas gafas de sol.

\- Ahhhhhh - Bostezó el castaño mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Una vez tanto tutor como alumno hubieron salido en la entrada del aeropuerto, el castaño decidió hacer una pregunta a su tutor.

\- Reborn ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?.

\- Por lo que sé, el proceso no debería tomar más que unas dos semana, ya que por lo que oí del noveno, Bee Hive cumple con los requisitos para unirse al círculo de aliados de la Vongola, pero de todas maneras quiere asegurarse que ellos sean capaces de afrontar los secretos secretos más oscuros de la mafia, porque una vez que entre en nuestro círculo y vean lo que hemos visto no podrán salir aun que quieran - Habló el arcobaleno esto último con un tono sombrío, haciendo que Tsuna tragara duro pues el había experimentado de primera mano lo que su tutor acaba de decir, mientras que en su mente rogaba que ese grupo no fuera aceptado, más que todo por el propio bien de ellos.

Luego una nueva pregunta llegó a la cabeza del casataño.

\- Espera! Reborn! Si vamos a estar aquí por dos semanas ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar? y ¿Qué va a pasar con la academia? - Habló en su típico tono de pánico el 10mo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte Tsuna, ya tengo todo arreglado - Respondió con una sonrisa el tutor asesino, para que acto seguido un auto de color negro se estacionara a derrape en frente del duo, y de este saliera un hombre con bigote que vestía una yukata que dejaba la mitad de su pecho al descubierto, permitiendo ver el tatuaje de dragon en su hombre, y con una cicatriz en su cara.

El hombre, cuyo aspecto gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era un yakuza, bajó del auto a gran velocidad con la finalidad de abrir la puerta del asiento del pasajero, y con una reverencia y una sonrisa en su rostro decir.

\- Reborn-sama es un honor tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros, por favor permitame tener el honor de llevarlo - Habló con tono agaradable el yakuza, mientras ofrecía asiento al asesino de confianza del noveno.

Nuevamente Tsuna estaba con la boca abierta por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ciaussu, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien Ryu ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con el grupo Shuei? - Habló el bebé en traje.

\- Es un honor que alguien como usted se preocupe por mí, Reborn-sama - Habló el ahora conocido como Ryu, con lagrimas varoniles saliendo a cantaros, para luego tomar una actitud seria para poder responder con la pregunta - Pero con respecto al grupo, hemos tenido algunos problemas con ciertos mafiosos que han estado rondando por la ciudad últimamente, pero no es nada que con lo que no podamos manejar.

Tsuna solo estaba parado a un lado mientras veía como su tutor y el yakuza tenían lo que aparentemente era una agradable charla, mientras en su mente una versión chibi de él gritaba "Debí imaginarlo SI NO SON MAFIOSOS SON YAKUZAS" pues al parecer sin importar a donde fuera, el bajo mundo siempre estaría presente.

Luego de un rato, el castaño fue sacado de su martirio mental por una pregunta del yakuza.

\- Por cierto Reborn-sama ¿Quién es el chico? - Acompañada de esta pregunta, el dedo de Ryu se encontraba señalando en dirección al castaño.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algo, el arcobaleno habló.

\- Es mi alumno. Lo traje conmigo para que me acompañe en los asuntos que tengo que revisar en la ciudad - Contestó Reborn.

\- ¿Eh? Así que eres el nuevo alumno de Reborn-sama. Debes de ser alguien increible! Después de todo su último alumno es el lider actual de una de las familias más fuertes que hay! Ese chico sin duda es alguien muy capaz! - Habló Ryu mientras veía a Tsuna, a quien le caía una gota por la nuca al pensar "¿Me preguntó si pensara lo mismo al ver como es Dino-san sin sus subordinados cerca?"

Luego de unos minutos más de conversación, el trío de hombres subieron al automovil con dirección del lugar en donde se quedarían hasta que el proceso de evaluación e integración del grupo Bee Hive sea completado.

Una vez el carro hubo llegado a su destino, el joven castaño no pudo evitar asombrarse del tamaño de la residencia estilo japones que tenía al frente, pero más asombroso aún era la enorme cantidad de hombres formados en fila a la entrada del complejo, todos y cada uno de ellos con aspecto intimidante, y al final de estos se encontraba un hombre maduro de pelo gris y baja estatura quien vestía un kimono negro.

Una vez tanto tutor como alumno hubieron bajado del auto, el grupo de hombres gritó a coro.

\- Bienvenido sea, Reborn-sama!.

Dicha acción nuevamente sorprendió al castaño. Quien nunca dejaría de asombrarse de lo popular que era su tutor en todos lados a los que iba.

Una vez el grupo de hombres se hubo callado, una nueva voz se oyó.

\- Oh! Reborn, es bueno verte de nuevo - Habló con tono amable el hombre de kimono negro, mientras se acercaba al bebé mafioso.

\- Issei-dono! Es bueno verlo de nuevo-degozaru - Habló el arcobaleno, quien sin que nadie sepa en que momento ocurrió, tenía puesto un dirfraz de samuarai.

Aparentemente ese hombre era el jefe de los yakuzas.

\- Reborn, este es el chico del que me hablaste - Habló el lider yakuza mientras miraba a Tsuna.

\- Así es - Respondió Reborn, para luego voltear en direccion al su discipulo - Tsuna este hombre es Ichijo Issei. Es el jefe del grupo Shuei, quienes son los yakuzas que controlan esta ciudad-degozaru.

Tsuna en seguida reaccionó a la introducción que su tutor había hecho, por lo que se apresuró en presentarse.

\- Es un placer, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, encantado de conocerlo Ichijo-san - Dijo Tsuna con su usual nerviosismo mientras hacía una reverencia apresurada.

El lider de los yakuzas se quedó observando al joven, como si lo estuviera inseccionando para luego comenzar a reir de manera alegre.

\- Jajajaja. Se ve que es un chico muy educado. Jajajaja si que sabes escogerlos Reborn - Habló el señor Ichijo para luego dar palmadas al hombro del castaño mientras decía - No tienes porque estar tan tenso conmigo, así que relajate. De hecho tengo un hijo que tiene tu misma edad, así que espero que ustedes dos puedan volverse buenos amigos.

Una vez el mafioso mayor dijo esto con una sonrisa, la tensión del castaño dsiminuyó razonablemente para que luego devolviera la misma sonrisa con un alegre "Sí".

Más tarde, ya en la dentro de la residencia yakuza, se encontraban sentados en una gran sala Reborn, Tsuna y el lider yakuza, los cuales estaban conversando acerca de temas triviales.

\- Ya veo, entonces esa es la razón por la que dejaste de entrenar Dino-san ¿Verdad? - Habló el jefe Yakuza al bebé mafioso.

\- Así es - Contestó el arcobaleno, quien había dejado su disfraz de samurai para vestir su traje habitual - Este chico es tan inutil que necesita de toda mi atención.

\- Reborn! - Trató de reprender Tsuna a su tutor, siendo en vano como siempre.

\- Jajaja descuida Tsuna-kun. Reborn siempre hace bromas así de sus estdiantes - Trató de calmar el viejo yakuza al castaño - Aun me acuerdo cuando era el encargado de entrenar al actual lider de los Cavallone. Reborn solía bromear con que el chico era un completo inutil que no podía de comer bien si sus subordinados no estaban cerca.

\- "Si tan solo supiera que era verdad" - Pensó Tsuna mientras una gota caía por su nuca.

La conversación entre el trío prosiguió con normalidad, hasta el momento enque un joven de pelo azul corto que vestía un uniforme de instituto y que llevaba su mochila al hombro, entró a la habitación.

\- Hola viejo, veo que tenemos visitas - Dijo de manera casual al ver que su padre se encontraba acompañado.

\- Oh! Raku! Llegas en buen momento! - Habló en tono alegre el yakuza mayor - Quiero presentarte aun viejo amigo y a su discipulo.

El ahora conocido como Raku conenzó a acercarse al lugar donde su padre estaba sentado con sus visitas, dandose cuenta que estas eran un joven castaño joven y un bebé en traje formal y sombrero que llevaba una especie de camaleón al hombro, cosa que le llamó la atención.

\- Él es Reborn, que su apariencia inocente no te engañe, este hombre es el asesino más letal en todo el mundo, además del hombre de confianza del lider de la mafia más poderosa de la historia, La Vongola - Habló el padre del joven mientras presentaba al arcobaleno.

Raku parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer cualquier acción, la cual fue simplemente reir.

\- Jajajaja, viejo tus bromas siguen siendo tan buenas como siempre - Dijo el peli azul mientras se secaba una lagrima que le haía salido debido al ataque de risa de hace un momento - Ahora en serio ¿Quienes son tus invitados?

Seguido de la pregunta de Raku, se pudo oir el sonido de un disparo el cual pasó rozando la cabeza del heredero yakuza, a la vez que le volaba un par de cabellos.

Ante tan subita acción, el joven no supo como actuar pues su cerebro no sabía como reaccionar. Pasaron un par de segundo antes que el joven pudiera articular cualquier tipo de acción, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar con ojos tan abiertos como platos al bebé quien ahora tenía una pistola verde en sus manos de la cual salía humo del cañon como indicio de su reciente uso.

Al lado del bebé se encontraba un castaño igual o más sorprendido que el peli azul por la acción de su tutor.

Raku nuevamente volteo a ver a su padre, quien con una risa le dijo "¿Me crees ahora?".

Nuevamente pasaron unos segundos para que el peli azul volviera a hablar.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Es un asesino?! - Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir Raku más que por el hecho de haber verificado que en verdad era su profesión, pués después de todo al ser el hijo del lider de un grupo yakuza ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, sino por el hecho que ese sujeto que aparentemente sería el hombre más mortifero del planta no era más que un bebé.

Al darse cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de su hijo, el viejo yakuza solo pudo volver a reir.

\- Jajajaja Se lo que piensas Raku, pero es la verdad. La lista de hombres que ha matado este hombre es tan larga como la guía de telefono - Dijo el señor Ichijo con gran calma pese a la información terrbilemente oscura que había dado.

Raku volteo a ver con sorpresa nuevamente al bebé, quien tranquilamente bebía una taza de té al ya no tener su pistola, para luego saludar al joven peli azul con su típico saludo "Ciassu"

El heredero no sabía como responder ante tan casual saludo de una persona que aparentemente era el ser más peligroso del planeta. Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al notar a la persona sentada al lado del bebé, quien era un joven aparentemente de su mimsa edad, con aspecto inofensivo y actitud un tanto nerviosa en cuanto notó que era objetivo de los ojos del heredero yakuza, acto seguido procedió a presentarse de manera torpe como era típico de él.

\- Eto.. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi - Se presentó Tsuna levantandose y haciendo una reverencia al joven peli azul, quien recordó en ese momento que el no se había presentado hasta ahora.

\- Igualmente es un gusto, mi nombre es Ichijo Raku, espero que nos llevemos bien Sawada-san - Saludó Raku mientras devolvía la reverencia que el castaño le había ofrecido.

\- Veo que se llevan bien - Habló el jefe yakuza con una sonrisa al ver la interacción entre ambos jovenes - Raku es mi único hijo, por lo que será el próximo jefe del grupo Shuei en cuanto me retire, y Tsuna-kun es el nuevo discipulo de Reborn. Por lo que espero que se lleven bien ustedes dos.

Los ojos de ambos jovenes mencionados se abrieron como platos.

-"¿Él es próximo lider yakuza?" - Pensó un sorprendido castaño

-"¿Él es el alumno de ese asesino?" - Pensó en estado similar el peli azul.

"Debo tener cuidado con él" Pensaron ambos jovenes al unisono.

\- Oye Issei ¿Tú hijo asiste a la academia Bonjari? - Preguntó el arcobaleno al lider yakuza, quien se limitó a responder de manera afirmativa. El arcobaleno esbozó una sonrisa, la cual el décimo Vongola sabía por experiencia que no podía augurar nada bueno - Ya veo, eso es algo conveniente.

Este comentario de Reborn causó intrigas en el resto de personas en la habitación, y como si el arcobaleno estuviera al tanto de eso, no tardó en responder a sus dudas mientras volteaba a ver a su alumno, generando que este tuviera un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

\- Tsuna, a partir de mañana estará asistiendo a la academia Bonjari mientras estemos atendiendo unos asuntos en la ciudad - Habló el arcobaleno del sol.

Una vez el castaño pudo asimilar lo que su tutor acababa de decir, lo primero que salió de su boca fue un "¿EEEEHHHHH?!". Al darse cuenta que nuevamente su tutor hacía con su vida lo que le venía en gana sin siquiera consultarle.

Al día siguiente, se podía ver a un castaño y a un peli azul caminando rumbo a la academia.

Increiblemente, y pese a la idea del día de ayer de tener cuidado el uno del otro, ambos jovenes parecían llevarse bien, pues caminaban tranquilamente hablando de temas sin importancia en su rumbo al instituto.

Digase que pudo ser por el aire inofensivo que emanaba Tsuna, además que por más que uno pudiera observarlo jamas cruzaría por la mente de alguien que el castaño fuera alguien peligroso, o por la personalidad calmada de Raku, lo cual combinado con su caracter hospitalario que fue demostrado al ser él quien levantara a Tsuna para que no llegara tarde a su primer día de academia, a la vez que le preparaba un rico desayuno lo cual no hizo más que hacer que el castaño derramara lagrimas de alegría al notar lo buen chico que era Raku.

Cualquier que haya sido la razón, el hecho era que ahora ambos jovenes parecían estar comenzando a llevarse bien.

\- Dime Tsuna-san ¿Estás bien con que tu tutor te inscriba en un instituto sin que si quiera te consulte? - Preguntó el peli azul.

Esta pregunta había logrado undir al castaño en un alo de depresión, antes que respondiera.

\- Realmente no importa si me hubiera consultado o no. Sin importar lo que hubiera dicho él lo hubiera hecho - La miradade Tsuna parecía apagarse cada vez más mientras recordaba todas las veces en que su tutor había hecho cosas "Imprudentes" (Por decir lo menos) sin siquiera preguntarle a Tsuna - Él siempre ha sido así.

El ambiente entre ambos comenzó a tornarse incomodo debido al aura de depresión que aumentaba alrededor del Vongola arrodillado.

En un intento de tratar de mejorar las cosas, Raku decidió decir algo.

\- Bueno, trata de ver esto como un descanso.

\- ¿Descanso? - Preguntó el castaño, recuperandose brevemente de su depresión para voltaer a ver al peli azul.

Al notar reacción por parte del castaño, Raku decidió seguir hablando.

\- Así es, ir a una academia diferente y cambiar de ambiente siempre es bueno - Habló Raku.

En ese momento Tsuna reaccionó, poniendose pié de golpe y asustando al peli azul por tal acción.

\- Es cierto! - Habló el castaño con emoción en sus palabras mientras pensaba para sus adentros "Ya no tendré que preocuparme por todas las locuras que ocurren en Namimori".

Esto era cierto, pues el 40% de los problemas que le pasaban eran a causa de las personas asu alrededor, quienes en su mayoría estaban en Namimori, mientras que el otro 60% eran atribuidos a locuras que se le ocurrían a su tutor. Pero en fin, eso no quitaba que si bien estaría en la ciudad para atender asuntos de la Vongola y que se estaba hospedando en la casa de un lider yakuza, por lo que había visto hasta ahora el castaño las cosas serían mucho más tranquilas que en su ciudad.

No habían monitores psicoticos que amenazaran con morderlo hasta la muerte, ni locos con peinado de piña o amor por el uso de armas de fuego que buscaran matarlo, o incluso fantasmas de hace siglos que utilizaran a sus amigos para cumpir una absurda venganza. No tendría que lidiar con ninguna de esas cosas mientras estuviera en esta ciudad.

Mientras más pensaba en eso, más alegre se sentía el castaño.

Con su humor renovado, Tsuna retomó su camino a la que sería su academia por las proximas semanas, acompañado por un sorprendido Raku, quien no podía creer lo efectivas que habían sido sus palabras.

"Ahh! Que bien se siente, no tener que preocuparme por nada y volver a disfrutar una vida de estudiante de instituto normal" - Pensaba el castaño mientras sonreía - "No tendré que preocuparme por tener que lidiar con ninguna cosa rara por un buen tiem..."

Desafortunadamente para Tsuna, no pudo terminar su pensamiento pues sin previo aviso algo increible había pasado.

Una joven rubia aparentemente extranjera y con un gran y distintibo lazo rojo, acomodado a manera que parecían orejas de conejo, el cual adornaba su cabello, había caido encima del joven Vongola, golpenadolo con las rodillas en toda la cara.

Al parecer, la chica estaba por llegar tarde a la academia por lo que no se ocurrió mejor idea que saltar agilmente la reja de la misma (La cual medía más de dos metros y medio) y aterrizando sin darse cuenta encima de un castaño.

El pobre se encontraba desmayado en suelo, siendo su última imagen la de una chica rubia cayendo encima de él, a la vez que un pensamiento se formaba antes de perder el conocimiento "Retiro lo dicho".


	2. Chapter 2

**NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO**

 **EP.2: ALUMNOS TRANSFERIDOS**

 **PROLOGO:**

\- Tsuna! Tsuna! Despierta Tsuna-san! - Gritaba un peli azul a un desmayado castaño tirado en el jardín mientras lo agitaba.

El duo de jovenes se encontraba en el jardin trasero de la academia Bonjari, debido a que lo que comenzó como un recorrido tranquilo hacia la academia, terminó en un intento por parte de un peli azul de revivir a un inconsciente Tsuna, todo esto gracias a un golpe de rodilla de cierta rubia de listón rojo, la cual aparentemente iba con prisa pues lo único que hizo para remediar el accidente que ella misma causó, fue disculparse fugazmente con un noqueado castaño sin que esta detuviera su paso en lo más mínimo, a pesar de los gritos por parte de Raku para que lo ayudara a llevar al castaño a la enfermetia o que al menos se disculpara apropiadamente.

Luego de un rato y tras varios intentos por parte del peli azul para despertar al Vongola, finalmente el castaño comenzó a reaccionar.

\- Tsuna! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Raku, alegre por ver como su amigo castaño despertaba.

La repuesta del Vongola solo fueron frases incoherentes sin ningún significado, indicativo de su estado aun de confusión.

Le tomó a Tsuna varios segundos el poder estar completamente despierto nuevamente, para que una vez ya consciente se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y tras recordar lo que había pasado, y en especial a cierta chica rubia, para acto seguido comenzara a mirar en todos lados como si buscara algo.

\- Ella no está aqui, se fue en cuanto cayó encima tuyo - Habló el peli azul, adivinando lo que el castaño estaba buscando.

\- Ya veo - Contestó Tsuna mientras se ponía de pié y limpiaba el polvo de su uniforme.

Una vez el Vongola estuvo de pié, el heredero yakuza incistió nuevamente en su pregunta anterior acerca de si el castaño se encontraba bien, a lo que Tsuna contestó con que no había problema, pues si bien la fuerza del golpe de esa chica era algo a tenerse en cuenta, aun distaba mucho de ser tan doloroso como las explosiones, choques electricos y disparos que su tutor solía usar en él todas las mañanas para despertarlo, cosa que recordó al Vongola que ese día no había sido despertado por Reborn como era la costumbre, seguramente porque Raku se encargó de despertarlo primero o tal vez porque no quería causar problemas a sus anfitriones al destruir una parte de su casa solo para poder despertarlo, pese a que dicho daño podría ser reparado con facilidad ya sea por la increiblemente eficiente empresa de construcción privada de la Vongola (La cual había sido la encargada de reparar todos los daños que las peleas de Tsuna y sus guardianes habían tenido hasta el momento) o incluso mediante el grupo de ilusionistas de elite tambien perteneciente a la Vongola.

En cualquier caso Tsuna estaba agradecido por la posibilidad de que su tutor llevara las cosas con más calma al estar alojados en la casa de otros. Y si por casualidad Reborn tuviera que ayudar al noveno con el proceso de aceptación del nuevo grupo, y por ende dejara con mayor tiempo libre al castaño para que este pudiera vivir lo más parecido a la vida escolar normal que tenía antes que el arcobaleno apareciera en su vida, sería perfecto.

Los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos por cierto peli azul que lo llamaba.

\- Tsuna-san ¿Me estas escuchando? - Preguntó Raku al ver a su compañero con mirada perdida.

\- ¿Eh? Eto.. Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Gracias por preguntar- Contestó con su tono nervioso habitual el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca, para luego dar un vistazo a su reloj y con horror darse cuenta de la hora que era - YA ES MUY TARDE!

El grito repentino por parte de Tsuna ciertamente asustó no solo al peli azul al lado suyo, sino tambien a transeuntes y alumnos que se encontraban cerca del duo.

En cuanto Raku pudo sobreponerse del susto, rebizó su celular para verfiricar la hora, dandose cuenta que en efecto iban con algo atrasdos con respecto al horario planeado con anterioridad, pero aun así tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar a la academia antes que cerrara sus puertas.

Aparentemente el incidente de la chica del listón rojo, los había hecho demorarse.

\- Está bien, tranquilizate Tsuna, aun tenemos tiempo para llegar 5 minutos antes de que cierren las puertas - Habló Raku, tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero castaño quien aparentemente estaba temblando de miedo.

\- No esta bien Raku, si no llegamos al menos 10 minutos antes seremos castigados por... - Antes que pudiera completar su frase, el castaño se calló abruptamente, volviendo a extrañar al peli azul.

\- ¿Castigados? ¿Quién podría castigarnos? ¿Estás seguro que el golpe de esa chica no te afectó?- Preguntó Raku.

Tsuna aun no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de no estar en Namimori, en donde si uno no llegaba al menos 10 minutos antes de que cerraran las puertas de la academia, recibiría un castigo a muy severo por parte de cierto peli negro con tonfas, y está de más decir que cierto castaño solía ser una victima recurrente debido a su habito de quedarse dormido, bueno al menos así era hasta la llegada de cierto bebé quien tenía metodos que hacían imposible para cualquiera el no despertarse a tiempo.

Pero bueno, ciertamente los recuerdos de la etapa en que era castigado seguido por Hibari, había dejado un trauma en el castaño, el cual evidentemente tomaría algo de tiempo superar, aun asistiendo a otro insituto.

Tsuna decidió dejar los traumas que su guardian de la nube le había causado para después, para apresurarse a contestarle a un confundido Raku quien lo miraba con algo de preocupación, seguramente pensando que el rodillazo anterior había sido más grave de lo que pareció.

\- Eto... Lo siento... Parece que aun estoy algo afectado por el golpe...jejejeje - Respondió torpemente Tsuna al peli azul quien tras un segundos pareció haberle creido, para que acto seguido y ya más calmados retomaran su camino al instituto a paso más veloz para no llegar tarde.

 **CAPITULO 1: LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS**

Raku había acomapañado al decimo vongola hasta el salón de profesores para que el castaño pudiera presentarse y entregar la carta de traslado que su tutor le había entregado para que Tsuna pueda ser reconocido como un alumno de ingreso temporal en la academia, y que estos pudieran asignarle un salón.

Como era probable que este proceso tomara algo de tiempo y ya que las clases estaban a punto de empezar, el peli azul dejó a los profesores a cargo de Tsuna para luego retirarse a su propio salón, no sin antes recibir las gracias por parte del castaño por todas las molestias que el heredero yakuza se habia tomado para ayudarlo.

Una vez Raku se hubo retirado, el tramite del castaño siguió sin problemas, recibiendo las indicaciones de los profesores acerca de la clase en la que estaría, al igual que el nombre de la profesora a cargo de su aula, una rapida revisión de las reglas internas de la academia (Las cuales eran mucho menos severas que las que tenían en Namimori, seguramente porque nuevamente Hibari no se encontraba ahi), e informarle que curiosamente había otro estudiante que no solo se había integrado igualmente el día de hoy, sino que tambien estaría en el mismo año y aula que el castaño, por lo que el profesor le recomendó que sería buena idea que hiciera amistad con ese nuevo alumno, pues al ser ambos alumnos de intercambio en un instituto nuevo, podrían llevarse bien.

Esto sacó una sonrisa al castaño, quien pensó en esto como una oportunidad de oro para hacer un nuevo amigo en su primer día de clases, y no tener que sentirse solo durante su tiempo en Bonjari.

"Dejando de lado lo que pasó en la mañana, parece que este será un buen día" - Pensó Tsuna.

Una vez toda la información fue dada y el papeleo hubo terminado, a Tsuna se le fue indicado el camino que tenía que tomar para llegar a su nueva aula, en donde debería hablar con el profesor encargado, quien ya había sido informado con anterioridad del ingreso de dos nuevos alumnos ese día, y donde seguramente ya se encontraba el otro alumno de intercambio esperando.

Luego de ofrecer un respetusoso agradecimiento al profesor, el vongola partió con rumbo a su aula.

Durante su camino al que sería su nuevo salón, el buen animo del decimo Vongola solo podía mejorar y mejorar ante la cada vez mas realita idea de no solo volver a tener una vida escolar normal, sino que esta vendría junto con una oportunidad de comenzar desde cero en un nuevo instituto, en donde el sobre nombre de "Dame Tsuna" no sea conocido.

La felicidad del decimo vongola era visible a flor de piel, pues si la sonrisa cada vez mayor en su rostro no lo delataba, entonces lo haría la alegre tonada que tarareaba en su rumbo hacia su salón que a la vez le servía como acompañamiento musical en su camino.

\- "UWAAAAH! Al principio tenía mis dudas acerca de esta idea que tuvo Reborn, pero ahora creo que debo agradecerle el que me haya arrastrado a este asunto de la Vongola... Después de todo un tiempo lejos de Namimori para estar en un instituto lejos de los problemas y en donde no me conozcan, sin duda suena como unas vacaciones para mí, aunque aun deba de ir a clases" - Pensaba el castaño mientras levantaba su puño a la altura de su pecho y lo apretaba firmemente, como muestra de su determinación para aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad que tenía.

\- Me pregunto ¿Como será ese nuevo alumno que también se transfiere hoy? - Pensaba el castaño mientras a su mente venían imagenes de aleatorias de estudiantes de instituto en un esfuerzo por adivinar como sería esa persona, a la vez que apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano, adoptando una postura pensativa mientras caminaba - "¿Acaso será alguien tan entusiasta como onii-san?" Pensó el castaño mientras la imagen de su guardian del sol gritando a todo pulmón su palabra típica venía a su mente, para que luego una gota le cayera de su nuca al pensar que era imposible que existiera alguien tan apasionado como él "Tal vez sea alguien agradable" fue ahora el pensamiento del castaño con una sonrisa mientras ahora veía en su mente a su guradian de la lluvia con su habitual sonrisa alegre "Aun que también puede que sea alguien un tanto raro" siendo ahora el turno de cierto ususario de la llama de la tormenta para aparecer en sus pensamientos, quien se encontraba sonriendo como lo hacia a diario cuando recogía a Tsuna de su casa para ir al instituto juntos "Solo espero que no sea un sujeto aterrador" Ahora Tsuna comenzó a temblar ni bien terminó ese pensamiento pues las personas que vió ahora fueron tanto sus guardianes de la niebla como de la nube quienes tenían sonrisas muy siniestras en sus caras. Dichos pensamiento ahora se convirtieron en un reso desesperado para que no solo ahora, sino nunca más en su vida vovliera a toparse con más personas así.

Cosa que en el fondo Tsuna sabía que sería imposible si su tutor seguía involucrandolo en asuntos de la mafia.

Tsuna agitó rapidamente su cabeza, tratando de despejar esas ideas tan tétricas y pensar en otra cosa para calmarse.

En ese momento, un pensamiento vino a su mente de golpe, sorprendiendo al Vongola.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, el profesor no dijo si el alumno nuevo era hombre o mujer... ¿Entonces el nuevo alumno también podría ser una chica? - Pensó el vongola con algo de sorpresa al haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle - Si es así entonces ¿Qué clase de chica será?

Acontinuación, Tsuna volvió a repetir el mismo proceso que había hecho con los chicos hace un momento, comenzando a pensar en imagenes aleatiorias de chicas de instituto, tratando de averiguar como posiblemente sería la chica nueva.

"Supongo que si es una chica entonces ahi menos riesgo que sea alguien problematica... No esperen retiro lo dicho" Pensó el castaño, retractandose a mitad de sus pensamientos en cuanto recordó a cierta guardian del glaciar de la familia Simon, la cual podía llegar a ser tan estricta como el propio Hibari.

Nuevamente el castaño volvió a agitar su cabeza para disipar la aterradora imagen de dicha chica cuando estaba enojada.

\- No creo que exista una chica tan aterradora como Adel-san... Bueno al menos no fuera de la mafia - Pensó el Sawada recordando ahora en esta ocasión a la adulta Lal Mirch que conoció en el futuro, mientras nuevamente le volvía a caer una gota por la nuca. Una vez Tsuna se hubo calmado de nuevo, volvió a retomar sus pensamientos - Lo más posible es que sea alguien como Haru, aun que menos rara o tal vez como Chrome pero menos tímida - Pensaba mientras las imagenes de ambas chicas anterior mencionadas le venían su mente. Para que acto seguido su rostro tomara un tono ruborizado en cuanto pensó lo siguiente - Tal vez sea una chica tan linda y amable como Kyoko-chan... No eso es imposible. No creo que exista alguien más linda Kyoko-chan.

Las imagenes de la hermana menor de su guardian del sol que venían a la mente del castaño, eran cada vez más claras haciendo que no solo llegara a sonrojarse, sino que comenzara a dejar escapar breves suspiros aul recordar a la idol de Namimori "Sin duda no puede haber nadie más linda que Kyoko-chan"

Tsuna cerraba su puño con fuerza a manera de enfatizar lo seguro que estaba de lo que había pensado.

El Vongola estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta que no solo ya había llegado a su salón sino que estaba por chocar con una persona para frente a la puerta de este, que aparentemente también se encontraba en un estado igual que el castaño pues tampoco se percató del chico que se encontraba caminando directo hacia ella, hasta que fue muy tarde haciendo que ambos chocaran.

\- Ite! Oye deberías tener más cuidado por donde andas - Se quejó la persona que había estado parada frente al salón, volteando a ver al castaño, quien se estaba sobando la frente pues fue el punto en donde impactó con la persona.

\- Lo... lo siento mucho. No estaba prestando atención por donde caminaba porque... - Comenzó a disculparse el castaño en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, pero dicha disculpa fue cortada en cuanto pudo notar quien era la persona con la que había chocado.

De igual manera, en cuanto la persona notó quien era el castaño, abrió ampliamente los ojos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras señalaba al joven, cosa que repitió de manera exactamente igual el Vongola.

\- Tú eres el mocoso de primaria con el que tropecé esta mañana - Habló la persona con la que Tsuna había chocado, quien resultaba ser una joven rubia con un lazo acomodado de forma que parecían dos orejas de conejos.

\- Tú eres la chica que cayó encima mío esta mañana... Espera ¿A quién llamas mocoso de primaria? - Habló el castaño, fastidiado por como había sido llamado.

\- Por su puesto que hablo de tí después de todo eres el único niño aquí. Pero ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías ir a tú salón? Este es el edificio de los mayores, así que sería bueno que no andes paseando tan tranquilamente por aquí o te podrías meter en problemas - Habló la chica rubia, aumentando la molestia del castaño.

\- Oye! Yo también tengo una razón para estar en este edificio - Habló Tsuna, tratando de contener el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿un motivo?.

\- Asi es. Un motivo.

\- ¿Qué clase de motivo? - Preguntó curiosa la rubia

\- Supongo que es uno que te involucra a tí también - Respondió un poco más calmado el castaño.

\- ¿Me involucra a mi? - Volvió a preguntar la rubia

\- Así es - Contestó Tsuna, creyendo que con esto la chica entendería que él al igual que ella, era un estudiante nuevo en esa aula.

\- ¿Acaso es para que me disculpe?

\- Bueno, en realidad me gustaría que lo hicieras... Pero es por otra razón.

La chica pareció meditar la respuesta que el castaño le había dado por unos momentos, para que luego hiciera un pequeño mazo con su mano izquierda y lo golpeara contra su mano derecha, haciendo un sonido de "Pof", dando a entender que había creido comprender lo que decía el chico frente a ella.

\- Ya veo, ya entendí - Habló la chica del listón rojo.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Tsuna un poco cauteloso, pues su intuición le decía que lo diría la chica sería todo menos lo correcto.

\- Así es, a lo que te refieres es a que tu motivo para estar aquí es que después de nuestro encuentro en la mañana, me has estado buscando porque te enamoraste de mí, y luego te enteraste que sería una alumna nueva en este salón, así que viniste corriendo para pedirme una cita antes que un chico de mi nuevo salón lo haga antes que tú - Habló la rubia esto con tanta convicción y seguridad que daba a entender que ella realmente pensaba eso y que no era una broma, cosa que hizo saltarle una vena en la frente al castaño - Ya veo... ya veo... Supongo es algo natural que un niño como tú se enamore a primera vista de una onee-san tan hermosa como yo a primera vista, pero lamento mucho decirte que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ya que a mi no me gustan los chicos menores que yo - La chica dijo esto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia el chico, cosa que por alguna razón solo lo molestaba aun más - Pero no te preocupes estoy segura que algún día encontraras a alguien de tu misma edad con la que puedas salir.

Por alguna razón, pese a ser un joven calmado, quien gracias a TODAS las experiencias vividas hasta el momento había desarrollado una gran paciencia al momento de tratar con personas o circunstancias complicadas de la vida cotidianas que no tuvieran que ver con la mafía, y el hecho que muy rara vez se enojaba con una chica, siendo las excepciones los momentos en que Bianchi lo usaba como conejillo de indias para probar las nuevas recetas que quería servirle a Reborn, sumado a que la rubia frente a él no parecía estar diciendo eso con mala inteción; pese a todo eso Tsuna en ese momento había llegado a la conclusión que la chica frente a él lo molestaba... Y mucho.

"¿En serio cree que podría enamorarme de alguien como ella? Es cierto que es atractiva fisicamente. Pero aun así Kyoko-chan es aun más bonita porque ella no solo es atractiva sino dulce, tierna, agradable, atenta..." - Conforme Tsuna enumeraba la enorme lista de virtudes que veia en la idol de la academia Namimori, una imagen cada vez más nitida de la joven se formaba en su cabeza, haciendo que este comenzara a olvidar su enojo hacia la rubia y comenzara a sonreir tontamente.

Cosa que fue notada por la chica del listón.

\- Veo que estás sonriendo... Me alegra que lo hayas tomado bien, parece que eres un niño maduro para tu edad... Tomar el rechazo de tu primer amor tan tranquilamente - Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa, seguramente alegre porque creía que el chico frente a ella había tomado su negativa de la mejor manera y ya no la volvería a molestar.

Cosa totalmente equivocada, pues en cuanto el Sawada escuchó estás palabras en tono tan alegre por parte de la rubia, el enojo previamente desaparecido hace unos momentos regresó con la misma facilidad con la que se había ido.

Logrando que finalmente el castaño procediera a responder.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Enamorarme? ¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy aquí porque... - Comenzó a hablar el Sawada, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del salon frente a ellos, siendo abierta por una mujer joven quien aparentemente era la maestra a cargo del aula.

\- Ara. Ustedes deben ser la señorita Chitoge Kisisaki y el joven Sawada Tsunayoshi. Veo que aquí ambos ya están...Que bueno, por favor pasen para que puedan presentarse - Habló con tono amable la maestra, pero también sorprendiendo a la rubia quien al parecer no entendía lo que decía la profesora.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ambos? Espera ¿Te refieres a este enano de primaria de aquí' - Preguntó sorprendida la rubia. Pero antes que Tsuna pudiera decir algo acerca del hecho que había sido llamado enano, la maestra volvió a hablar.

\- Así es, él al igual que usted, el joven Sawada es un alumno de intercambio que también estará junto con usted en este salón.

Pasaron varios segundos antes que tanto la rubia pudiera decir algo, para que en cuanto lo hiciera fuera lo siguiente.

\- ¿EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!

 **CAPITULO 2: INTEGRACIÓN**

Ya era hora de almuerzo en la academia Bonjari, siendo normal que en este momento que los alumnos juntaran sus pupitres para así comer en grupos o se fueran a otros lugares de la academia, como la cafetería, el patio o la azotea, para así comer con mayor comodidad. Sin embargo, si bien algunos hicieron eso, la gran mayoría de los alumnos del salón al que cierto mafioso había sido transferido se encontraban agrupados alrededor de un punto en específico, siendo este el pupitre de una joven de pelo rubio.

\- ¿De qué pais vienes?

\- ¿Por qué viniste a Japón?

\- ¿En dónde estudiabas antes?

\- Eres muy linda ¿Acaso ya tienes novio?

Eran algunas de las preguntas que el grupo mixto que rodeaba a la alumna rubia recién transferida le hacía.

Bueno, no era para menos, después de todo no todos los días se transfería una belleza rubia extranjera. Pero, pese a ser consciente de eso, cierto castaño no podía evitar sentirse un poco fastidiado por la enorme diferencia en cuanto a trato que había entre ambos, ya que al igual que ella él también era un alumno transferido, quien además había llegado el mismo día que ella, siendo incluso ambos presentados juntos ante la clase al mismo tiempo.

\- Tranquilo, Tsuna-san - Habló una voz detrás del Vongola, sacando a este último de su tren de pensamiento, para luego ver de quien se trataba dandose cuenta que era un peli azul que él conocía - Es normal que las extranjeras sean siempre el centro de atención cuando son transferidas, no te sientas mal.

\- Raku - Habló el castaño con una sonrisa al reconocer al futuro heredero yakuza, quien se había acercado a hablarle. El castaño se había alegrado mucho en el momento en que vio al heredero yakuza, cuando ingreso al salón junto a la rubia para presentarse, pues ahora al menos ahora había alguien conocido allí.

De hecho, Tsuna tenía la idea de acercarse a Raku para hablar y preguntarle si podían almorzar juntos, pero rapidamente descartó la idea pues pensaba que él ya tendría su propio circulo de amigos con lo que usualmente comía, por lo que seguramente sería un estorbó si le preguntaba. Razón por el cual olvidó esa idea y se resignó a comer solo, lo cual que era aun más triste teniendo en cuenta que la chica que habia llegado junto a él gozaba de una gran popularidad desde el momento que entró al salón, no faltandole invitaciones para comer, tanto por parte de chicos como de chicas.

Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que el propio Raku se acercaría a hablar con Tsuna, cosa que sin duda había alegrado mucho al vongola.

\- Me alegra que haya alguien que conozco en este salón - Habló el castaño manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- A mi también me alegra que hayas sido enviado a mi salón, Tsuna-san - Habló Raku también con una sonrisa.

En ese momento una nueva persona se sumó al duo de chicos, siendo este un chico con lentes y cabello claro con actitud relajada.

\- Yo! Raku ¿Conoces al chico nuevo? - Habló el chico nuevo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello del peli azul, mostrando la confianza que tenía con este.

\- Shuu - Habló Raku, reconociendo a la persona ahora conocida como Shuu - Si, él es Sawada Tsunayoshi-san y se está quedando por unos días en mi casa junto con su tutor mientras atienden unos asuntos en la ciudad... Más importante, no deberías estar con el resto de chicos alrededor de la nueva, averiguando todo lo que puedas acerca de ella.

El peli azul dijo esto mientras señalaba con dirección a la anterior mencionada, quien aun seguía rodeada por varios chicos y chicas quienes aun le seguían preguntando cosas acerca de su vida.

\- Estuve ahí hace un momento, y ya obtuve toda la información que necesitaba - Habló Shuu mostrando una pequeña libreta que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro - Dejando eso de lado, es un gusto conocerte Sawada-san, soy el mejor amigo de Raku y rompecorazones numero uno de la academia. Gusto en concerte.

Una gota en la nuca caia de la cabeza del vongola ante tan extraña presentación, mientras que por otro lado Raku ponía su mano en su frente en señal de la verguenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su amigo.

\- Tsuna-san porfavor ignore todo lo que este idiota dijo. Puede que no lo parezca pero este estupido es un buen sujeto... La mayor parte del tiempo - Habló en tono de disculpa hacia el castaño.

\- Eto... No te precoupes. Aun que no lo creas ya estoy acostumbrado a conocer a personas "Extravagantes" - Habló riendo de manera nerviosa el castaño, mientras recordaba la situación tan complicada bajo las cuales había conocido a personas como Xanxus, Mukuro, Irie, Spanner, Bermuda, Gokudera entre muchos otros. Sin duda, si comparabas esas ocasiones con la extraña presentación narcicista del amigo del peli azul, el chico de lentes llegaba a ser hasta tierno.

\- Ya veo - Respondió el peli azul también con tono nervioso igual que el castaño, imaginando que el haber conocido a dichas personas se debía a ese tutor tan peculiar que tenía. Cosa que de hecho era en parte cierta.

\- Cambiando de tema. Tsuna-kun ¿De donde vienes? - Preguntó Shuu

\- ¿Acaso no prestaste atención cuando se presnetó y dijo que venía de Namimori? - Respondió el peli azul.

\- La verdad es que si no son chicas bonitas, no le presto atención a esas cosas.

Una segunda gota volvió a caer por la nuca del castaño, mientras el peli azul volvía a tomar una postura en la que dejaba clara su pena por el comportamiento de su amigo. Afortunadamente para Raku, el vongola se encargó de romper el silencio.

\- Eto... Bueno supongo que es comprensible... jejeje - Habló de manera nerviosa el castaño - Pero como dijo Raku, yo vengo de Namimori y me estaré quedando un tiempo por aca mientras me encargo de unos asuntos junto con mi tutor.

\- Oh... Ya veo, ya veo... - Dijo el joven de lentes con tono apreciativo, aparentemente habiendo comprendido y aliviando al yakuza y al vongola por eso, hasta que volvió a hablar - ¿Acaso Tsuna-kun también está relacionado con los yakuzas o algún grupo mafioso?

El tiempo pareció detenerse, la temperatura del ambiente cayo varios grados bajo cero, el aire se escapaba de los pulmones del castaño a la vez que su rostro perdía color.

El comentario de Shuu había sido dicho con tono que contenía toda la inocensia del mundo, pero para le vongola había sido tan devastador como recibir un disparo de X Gun de Xanxus directo en el rostro.

Después de todo, se había algo de lo que se había encargado de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas najo cualquier situación, era que las personas (Fuera de su circulo interno de confianza de amigos, los cuales casi todos a excepción de Kyoko y Haru, estaban todos ya relacionados con el mundo de la mafia) se enteraran de su relación con el bajo mundo y mucho peor aun era que descubrieran su puesto como próximo heredero del grupo mafioso más grande y poderoso del mundo.

Pero ahora en un instituto completamente nuevo, en su primer día de clases, un chico que no había conocido hace más de diez minutos se había encargado de no solo insinuar que el pertenecía a la mafia sin si quiera conocerlo, sino que lo había dicho con tanta normalidad y en un ambiente con alumnos presnetes en el cual cualquiera podría escucharlo.

Tsuna comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones desesperadamente para ver si alguien había escuchado lo que el joven de lentes había dicho, dandose con la feliz sorpresa que nadie lo había oido, ya sea porque se encontraban inmersos en sus propios asuntos o por estar aun pendientes de la alumna nueva.

Tras un suspiro de alivio al descubrir esto, devolvió su mirada al chico de lentes, para darse cuenta que este lo miraba con una expresión confundida por su comportamiento de hace un momento, para luego dirigir su mirada a su amigo peli azul.

\- Oye Raku ¿Acaso él no es parte de la mafia como tu familia?.

Nuevamente el castaño volvió a quedar en shock tras la pregunta tan casual del chico de lentes.

"¿Ese chico sabe la relación del chico con los yakuzas?... No una pregunta mejor sería, si es que él lo sabía ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta normalidad aquí? Eran los pensamientos del castaño, quien por mucho que lo pensaba no encontraba respuesta, deciendo que sería mejor si le preguntaba directamente al peli azul.

Acto seguido se acerco lentamente al lado de Raku, para decirle en tono que nadie más que ellos dos escuchara.

\- Raku ¿Él sabe acerca de tú familia?.

El heredero yakuza volteo su vista al castaño mientras tenía una expresión de curiosidad, paraluego responder.

\- Toda la escuela lo sabe ¿Acaso no te lo comentó tu tutor? Todos en la ciudad saben acerca de los yakuzas de mi familia y sobre quienes son sus miembros, aunque no todos saben que yo soy el hijo de su lider, más que todo porque no tengo la apariencia de un matón aunque no es que esa información sea un secreto o algo.

La explicación de Raku había dejado a Tsuna con la boca abierta y con su mente hecho un revoltijo.

\- ¿EEEEHHHHH?! ¿Todos lo saben?! - Habló casi gritando el castaño, llamando la atención de varios alumnos cerca, para luego de darse cuenta de esto disculparse con ellos de manera apenada por haberlos molestado con su ruido.

Para luego volver a retomar su conversación con el peli azul.

\- Bueno, admito que debe ser algo sorprendente para las personas, el saber que mi identidad como hijo del lider de los yakuzas de la ciudad es tomada como algo normal, aunque debo admitir que si hay muchas personas que si me tienen miedo y buscan alejarse de mi, pero afortunadamente mis compañeros de salón y amigos parecen no tomarle importancia después de haber pasado tiempo con ellos y ver que no soy un mal sujeto - Habló Raku, enfatizando una sonrisa en lo último dicho.

Gracias a la super intuición del Vongola, Tsuna pudo saber que las palabras del peli azul eran sinceras, al igual que esa sonrisa suya. Ciertamente era algo resfrescante el ver que incluso en el mundo de la mafia y los yakuzas habían personas que lograban hacerse una vida normal en la sociedad sin que su identidad les cause problemas.

Ahora Tsuna se sentía algo celoso de Raku, al poder llevar una vida normal pese a ser el próximo lider de los yakuzas y que todo el mundo lo supiera, mientras que él por su lado tenía que luchar cada día para que esto no se supiera en su ciudad y menos aun en su instituto. Aunque seguramente Raku la tenía más facil debido a que solo era el futuro lider de un grupo yakuza local, mientras que por el otro lado el castaño era no solo el futuro lider de una mafia que con su influencia y poder era virtualemente una superpotencia mundial sino que gracias a esto había tenido que pasar junto con sus amigos por pruebas y batallas tan dificiles y peligrosas que incluso a Raku le costaría si quiera tomar como ciertas.

Y así,tan rapido como llego se esfumó la esperanza de Tsuna del poder tener una vida como la de Raku, y nuevamente todo gracias a ese anillo que lo acreditaba como el vongola decimo.

Acto seguido el castaño dirigió su mano para ver dicho objeto que siempre llevaba con él.

Mientras tanto Raku junto con Shuu seguían con la conversación.

\- ¿Entonces Tsuna-kun y su tutor son de algún grupo mafioso? - Preguntó nuevamente el chico de lentes.

\- Bueno, sin dudas el tutor de Tsuna-san lo es, de hecho mi viejo me dijo que es un asesino de confianza de una mafia muy importante, aunque no lo parezca - Contestó el peli azul

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó interesado Shuu, para luego voltear a ver al castaño quien parecia estar revisando sus bolsillos de manera desesperada - ¿Entonces Tsuna-kun también es un asesino? ¿No lo parece?

\- Bueno, su tutor tampoco lo parece pero creeme cuando te digo que es alguien al que nunca quisieras hacer enojar. Pero volviendo al tema de Tsuna, yo tampoco creo que sea un asesino... Después de todo Tsuna-san parece ser demasiado amable para ese tipo de trabajo.

Shuu asintió a lo dicho por Raku, pues él tampoco creía que ese joven aparentemente tan fragil pudiera ser un asesino o si tan siquiera ser alguien peligroso.

Si Tsuna hubiera prestado más atención a la conversación acerca de él, sin duda se habría alegrado a más no poder al ser considerado como alguien normal e inofensivo por sus nuevos compañeros.

Pero el vongola se encontraba cada vez más inmerso en la busqueda de algo en sus bolsillos, para luego comenzar a buscar desesperadamente en su mochila.

La acción del castaño comenzó a llamar la atención no solo de Shuu y Raku, sino de sus compañeros cercanos a él, quienes comenzababn a verlo con algo de curiosidad y preocupación por su repentino comportamiento.

Una vez hubo vaciado el contenido de su mochila y no haber encontrado lo que buscaba, Tsuna se quedó congelado en su lugar.

Al notar esto, el peli azul se acercó al castaño para preguntarle

\- Tsuna-san ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el cuerpo de Tsuna comenzó a temblar, comenzando en un inicio como algo leve para luego comenzar a moverse como una gelatina en pleno terremoto, logrando precoupar al peli azul.

\- NO ESTAAAAAAAAAA! EL ANILLO NO ESTAAAAAA! - gritó de manera desesperada el castaño mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabezay una expresión de terror absoluto se ponía en su rostro.

 **HOLA CHICOS, LAMENTO LA DEMORA EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN PERO TUVE COMPLIACIONES ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES POR LO QUE NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, ADEMAS TANTO ESTE COMO EL OTRO FIN QUE HAGO DE SHIROHIGE EN DXD LOS VOVLI A ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO PORQUE NO ME GUSTO COMO QUEDARON... PERO BUENO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA AHORA CON ALGO MAS DE TIEMPO. Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE ME SIGAN EN MI OTRO FIC LES AVISO QUE LO ESTARE SUBIENDO LO ANTES POSIBLE Y PARA LOS QUE NO LA CONOZCAN LES RECOMIENDO QUE QUE LE DEN UN VISTAZO. DICHO ESTO NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE RECIBO DE USTEDES EN LOS FICS QUE HAGO TANTO EN LOS VIEWS COMO EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ESCRIBEN EN LAS REVIEWS. GRACIAS POR TODO Y NUEVAMENTE SIENTANSE LIBRES DE DEJAR COMENTARIOS O ENVIARME MENSAJE EN ESTA CUENTA QUE YO SIEMPRE LOS REVISO FELIZMENTE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO**

 **Ep.3: CHARLAS Y PROBLEMAS**

PROLOGO:

A las afueras de una ciudad de Japón se podría encontrar una gran mansión, dentro de la cual había una habitación, la cual contaba con un lujo y elegancia que dejaban claro a cualquiera que la viera lo importante o lo adinerada que debía de ser una persona para si quiera poder estar dentro de ella y más aun el poder si quiera sentarse en uno de los finisimos muebles de caoba exquisitamente tallada y armada a mano que adornaban el lugar.

Sin embargo, la persona que estaba en ese momento en dicha habitación, no solo se encontraba sentada en uno de los costosisimos muebles anterior nombrados sino que lo hacía de manera tal que dejaba claro que estaba más que acostumbrado al uso de este tipo de ambientes y amoblamientos.

Dicho individuo estaba sin duda más que calificada y autorizada para no solo el uso de ese cuarto en especifico sino para cualquiera de los demás ambientes existentes dentro de la enorme mansión, los cuales podían contar con igualo o mayor lujo que en el que estaba.

Después de todo ¿Acaso había algo que se le pudiera negar al que actualmente era el lider de la mafia más poderosa en la historia de la humanidad? Obviamente la respuesta era un rotundo "No".

En ese momento, Timoteo el noveno lider de la Vongola, se encontraba revisando una serie de documentos concernientes a un nuevo grupo mafioso que había solicitado el ingreso al "Circulo Interno Vongola" o CIV para abreviar, el cual estaba compuesto por las familias aliadas más cercanas a la Vongola, como la Cavallone o los Gigglio Nero junto a muchas otras, con quienes compartían fuertes lazos de alianza y camaradería, a la vez que también eran los que dominaban todo el bajo mundo con la Vongola como su lider indiscutible. Eran la elite de la elite de la elite.

Está de más decir que muchas familias han intentado ingresar a ese muy reducido grupo, siendo todas rechazadas al instante y de manera absoluta por diversos motivos, siendo este el motivo por el que hubo un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que nuevamente una familia, que había comenzado a crecer exponencialmente en los ultimos años, solicitó su ingreso al circulo interno.

En un principio dicha solicitud planeaba ser rechazada por el lider de la Vongola sin si quiera molestarse en revisar su historia, pero tras un momento de reflexión, Timoteo decidió darle una oportunidad a ese nuevo grupo.

El viejo lider nunca pensó que dicha familia podría lograr lo que muchas otras habían intentado antes que ellos sin exito alguno, lo cual era demostrar el ser aptos para ingresar al CIV.

Si bien, su poder politico, económico y militar podía dar la impresión de ser inigualiable, la verdad es que aun palidecía torpemente en comparación de las familias en lo más alto del top 10 de mafias más poderosas del mundo, siendo esto similar al hecho de comparar a un conejo al lado de un león, y más aun con la propia Vongola.

Pero aun así este grupo sin duda mostraba mucho potencial, algo que el noveno no había visto en muchas decadas.

Sin embargo y a pesar de esto, Timoteo aun se encontraba dudoso de darles el visto bueno definitivo para su ingreso. Y ¿Cúal era la razón de esto? Nuevamente era algo simple, lo hacia por el propio bien de ese nuevo grupo, el cual tenía el nombre de Beehive.

¿A qué se refería con esto?

"Una vez que entras ya no puedes salir" Era un dicho que siempre se asociaba al mundo de las mafias, pues una vez ponías un pie adentro ya no había forma de salir aunque quisieras o al menos no con vida, sin embargo esto cobraba aun más significado cuando se trataba de entrar al circulo Vongola.

Las cosas que uno podía encontrar adentro eran cosas que rayan lo surrealista y que si cualquier otro te las dijera, creerias sin lugar a dudas que dicha persona necesitaba ir a un psiquiatra con urgencia para que le revisen el cerebro. Bebes asesinos, viajes en el tiempo, personas con el poder de ver universos paralelos, animales gigantes que salen de cajas del tamaño de una mano, gente con la capacidad de volar o controlar la gravedad, fantasmas de hace siglos buscando venganza, entre muchas muchas muchas muchisimas cosas más que no eran más que el pan de cada día para aquellos cercanos a la Vongola, junto a ella misma, y que eran los encargados de mantener dichos incidentes en la oscuridad para el resto del mundo, siendo este el secreto más grande de la mafia. Todo esto con la finalidad de proteger la mentalidad de las personas ajenas a estos hechos.

Hecho ironico que los grupos criminales más infames del mundo tomaran dicho papel tan noble.

Por esta razón, Timoteo se encontraba tan dudoso de aceptar a ese nuevo grupo, pues no estaba seguro que ellos pudieran manejar tal carga una vez la descubrieran.

Pero trás una charla con su asesino de mayor confianza durante las últimas decadas, llegó a la conclusión de que les daría una oportunidad siempre y cuando haya quedado satisfecho después de haber revisado sus registros de misiones, junto con la calidad de sus mejores agentes.

Cosa que se encontraba haciendo en este momento, revisando montones y montones de carpetas de archivos de decenas de misiones de alto rango que los mejores agentes de Beehive habían realizado, siendo en muchos de estos mencionados el nombre de "Black Tiger" cosa que causó curiosidad en el anciano por saber que clase de persona sería ese sujeto.

Sin embargo, mientras revisaba unos documentos los cuales concernian a un trabajo de infiltración en una base de investigación de una familia rival, el viejo Vongola escuchó una voz que venía detrás de él, la cual tenía un tono agudo en su hablar.

\- Oh! El ayanamiento en la sede principal de la familia Romanov en Rusia. No está mal para unos novatos. Pese a que sus metodos de infiltración son efectivos estos aun carecen de sutileza, sin mencionar que el número de bajas generadas podría haber sido mucho menor de haber sido ejecutada la infiltración de manera más sistemática. Yo les daría 5.2 de 10 - Comentó en tono apreciativo la nueva voz.

El noveno lider dibujó una calida sonrisa en su rostro antes de girar su vista hacia el origen de la voz, encontrando a la persona que esperaba.

\- ¿Les diste más de la mitad de los puntos? Eso es algo muy inusual. Para que tu digas eso, significa que debió ser un excelente trabajo - Contestó en tono algo burlón el anciano.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Ellos son medio decentes y yo estoy de buen humor - Contestó el arcobaleno del sol.

Luego de una breve risa por parte del noveno tras el comentario de Reborn, ambos mafisos volvieron a hablar.

\- Entonces ¿Cuales tu opinión? - Preguntó el noveno mientras le entregaba un folder de documentos que había separado con la información de los mejores trabajos de la organización junto con algunos datos acerca de sus mejores agentes.

El arcobaleno recibió el folder para acto seguido proceder revisarlo de manera calmada.

\- La calidad en sus misiones no varían mucho del trabajo con los Romanov, por lo que deberan mejorar mucho si desean lograr estar a la par del resto de familias en el CIV - Hablo seriamente el arcobaleno del sol.

Lo que decía Reborn no era un simple alarde sin fundamentos hacia los aliados más cercanos a la Vongola, pues él tambien se había encargado de calificar personalmente el rendimiento de misiones y trabajos del resto de familias aliadas cercanas a la Vongola, por lo que el arcobaleno con toda seguridad podía asegurar que ninguna familia aliada contaba con menos de un 7.5 de nota en todas sus misiones según sus estandares.

Como dato adicional la calificación más alta oficialmente hasta ahora era el recurrente 9.7 en las misiones que el "Varia Quality" realizaba, siendo más especifico en aquellas en las que su lider Xanxus no perdía los estribos y convertía todo en una misión de demolición. Mientras que de manera extra oficial la nota más alta era el solido 25 de 10 que pertenecía a los trabajos que Reborn mismo junto con el resto de arcobalenos actuales, con expceción de la arcobaleno del cielo que en ese entonces era la abuela de Yuni, realizaban en conjunto antes de ser los portadores de la maldición del arcoiris.

Pero volviendo al tema, Reborn continuó hablando.

\- Sin embargo, aun así los apruebo aunque con la calificación mínima - Terminó de dar su veredicto el bebé mientras volvía a poner el documento sobre la mesa - ¿Tú qué piensas?

El viejo lider se recostó sobre el espaldar de la comoda silla en la ques estaba sentado mientras cojía una taza de té que tenía a un lado de la mesa para luego darle un sorbo antes de responder a su asesino de más confianza.

\- Por todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, ya no creo poder poner más "Peros" en su solicitud de ingreso. Por lo que procederé en informar al resto de "Dones", "Capos" y "Cabezas" del circulo interno que habrá un nuevo miembro entre nosotros.

Pese a las palabras de Timoteo, Reborn pudo notar algo más en el tono de su voz.

\- No te noto muy convencido de tu decisión ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

El que Reborn se haya podido dar cuenta de eso, no fue sorpresa para Timoteo.

El anciano sonrió al ser descubierto de nuevo, en uno de su vano intento de querer ocultar algo, por su viejo amigo.

Las unicas personas capaces de poder darse cuenta de esto, serían solo Reborn y el guardian de la tormenta del noveno, quien fungía como su mano derecha.

\- No puedo evitar estar algo ansioso por todo esto, después de todo no ha habido una familia nueva en el CIV desde hace más de 40 años, cuando los Cavalone quienes en ese momento se encontraban al mando del padre del "Bronco Salvaje" se unieron a nosotros.

EL arcobaleno dio un salto para posicionarse sobre la mesa al lado de los documentos, ubicandose cerca a un fino juego de té de porcelana para acto seguido tomar una de las tazas y servirse a sí mismo.

Una vez el arcobaleno uno dado un sorbo a su bebida, miro a Timoteo.

\- El tiempo siempre sigue su curso. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar que una nueva familia se nos uniera. En cualquier caso es mejor que suceda ahora que aun te encuentras en el cargo a que hubiera pasado durante la guardia de Tsuna. Ese mocoso aun es muy inexperto para estas cosas.

Timoteo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estar de acuerdo con lo que decía el arcobaleno, pues pese a los grandes logros que Tsuna junto con el resto de sus guardianes habían logrado hasta ahora, era un hecho innegable que a ese muchacho aun carecía enormemente de experiencia.

El mafioso más viejo solo pudo cruzar sus brazos y asentir ante lo dicho por el asesino.

\- En eso tienes razón, Reborn. En cualquier caso será bueno que el decimo pueda ver el proceso de cerca para tenerlo como referencia en el futuro, después de todo en un futuro tendrá que ser el él que tome estas decisiones. Solo espero que todo este papeleo no lo termine matando cuando le toque su turno - Esta frase final fue dicha con un tono de gracia por parte del anciano.

El arcobaleno esbozó una sonrisa ante lo dicho por el noveno.

\- Ese mocoso puede ser un inutil en todo pero aun así siempre logra seguir vivo, creo que podría bien ser su único talento - Comentó graciosamente Reborn.

Nuevamente las risas volvieron a orise en la habitación.

 **CAPITULO 1: LA BUSQUEDA**

En un tarde soleada, en un pequeño jardin ubicado en la parte trasera de la academia Bonjari se podía ver a una pequeña silueta moviendose de forma desesperada por todo el lugar, el tamaño de dicha suleta no se debía a que fuera de baja estatura, aunque de hecho la persona propietaria de esta en efecto no era tan alta como los jovenes promedio de su misma edad, sino que se debía a que esta estaba de agachada sobre el pasto, moviendo las hojas caidas de los arboles cercanos, las hojas del cesped las cuales aparentemente no habían recibido mantenimiento tan seguido como deberían, pequeños brotes de maleza cercana y uno que otro envoltorio de golosinas que los estudiantes habían tirado en el lugar para evitar la pereza de tener que cargar con el hasta encontrar un deposito para votarlo.

El motivo por el cual dicho joven con cabello castaño punteagudo hacia esto era debido a que se encontraba buscando algo de manera visiblemente urgente.

\- ¿Donde está?! ¿Donde está?! ¿Donde diablos se pudo haber metido?! - Eran los pensamiento desesperados en la cabeza del joven mientras continuaba su incesante busqueda.

Aparentemente, el joven castaño quien resultaba ser Sawada Tsunayoshi, el futuro y decimo lider de la mafia más grande a nivel mundial "La Vongola", había perdido algo de vital importancia durante un suceso inesperado esa mañana. Dicho objeto perdido era nada mas ni nada menos que su anillo.

Pero ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por la perdida de un simple anillo? ¿Acaso era a que dicha pieza representava una enorme cantidad de dinero? No, pues pese a ser una pieza de joyería que podría valuarse en tanto dinero como para no volver a tener que trabajar por el resto de una vida, no era esta la razón ¿Entonces es por algún valor sentimental? Nuevamente, pese a que de igual manera ese anillo simbolizaba una cantidad descomunal de sentimientos que no solo el mismo castaño sino que sus amigos también compartían por dichos accesorios debido a que estos siempre estuvieron con ellos durante momentos dificiles a la vez que los ayudaron a salir de estas, esta no era la razón principal por la que se encontraba buscandolo de manera tan desesperada. Aunque no podía negar que esta era la segunda razón más importante por la que lo hacia.

¿Entonces si no era ninguna de las dos anteriores cual era la principal razón?

Muy simple, era el miedo. El más puro, absoluto, asfixiante y descomunal miedo que el castaño pudo alguna vez haber sentido a lo largo de su corta vida.

De hecho, en su propia desespración el castaño había logrado establecer que el sentimiento de miedo que tenía en ese momento era: 18 veces más grande que el miedo que sentía por Hibari en sus momentos más colericos, 21 veces más aterrador el tener a un Xanxus iracundo frente a uno mientras le apuntaba con sus pistolas a la cara sin estar en modo Hyper, y 25 veces más profundo y desolador que el sentimiento de desesperación que Mukuro desbordaba en sus momentos siniestros.

Después de todo ¿Como reaccionaría cierto bebé mafioso cuando se enterara que su discipulo había perdido el objeto que no solo lo acreditaba como futuro jefe de la mafia y que simbolizaba el orgullo y poderío de esta? Aquel anillo que tanto trabajo le había costado el conseguir, el cual había pasado por cada uno de los jefes de la mafia desde su fundación y que había sido modificado especificamente para él por nadie más ni menos que el forjador mismo que trabajo bajo el mando de Giotto, el primer jefe. ¿Como debería reaccionar sus tutor cuando Tsuna había hecho el mayor acto de estupidez en toda su existencia al perder un objeto tan valioso de una manera tan ridicula?.

Y no solo eso ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus guardianes al enterarse que su amigo y lider hizo semejante irresponsabilidad?. O peor aun ¿Cómo reaccionaría en especial cierto peli negro usuario de la llama de la ira al descubrir que el mocoso que le arrebato el puesto de decimo lider de la mafia había perdido de la manera más absurda el simbolo que lo acreditaba para tal cargo?. Lo más seguro es que vendría en persona, posiblemente acompañado de toda la Varia entera para darle caza, a lo que con toda seguridad su tutor estaría más que de acuerdo.

Este tipo de pensamientos y muchos más cruzaban la cabeza de Tsuna, haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo no solo lograra bajar muchos grados sino que lo hacía realizar su busqueda de manera cada vez más desesperada.

\- Vamos! Vamos! ¿Dónde te metiste?! - Gritaba freneticamente el castaño mientras continuaba su busqueda.

Esta situación se mantuvo por alrededor de dos horas, en las que el castaño no había aligerado el ritmo ni una vez, logrando que el castaño tuviera que parar de manera forzada debido a que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, haciendo que este se desplomara sentandose sobre el pasto y diera un largo suspiro de cansancio.

Tal parece que la preocupación por encontrar el anillo haía sido tal que había olvidado completamente el cansancio de su cuerpo, cosa que ahora le pasaba factura al sentir un agotamiento total de golpe.

Pero pese a esto, Tsuna era consciente que debía encontrar a toda costa su anillo, y de ser necesario tendría que pasarse el resto del día y la noche en ese lugar hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Ciertamente el castaño tendría muchos problemas con su tutor si es que llegaba tarde a la casa donde se hospedaban, y sería aun peor si incluso no llegara a dormir esa noche. Pero aun así, sería un millón de veces peor si su tutor se enterara que había perdido su anillo.

En ese momento se oyó una voz que sacó a Tsuna de sus pensamientos.

\- Con que aquí estabas. Me tenías preocupado Tsuna-san - La persona dueña de dicha voz era un joven de peli azul, el cual caminaba en dirección hacia el vongola, mientras tenía en sus manos un par de latas de bebidas de naranja.

\- Oh! Raku! - Dijo el castaño una vez hubo reconocido al heredero yakuza.

\- Te fuiste antes que acabaran las clases, me tuviste muy preocupado - Habló Raku, estando ya al lado del castaño, dandole una de las latas que llevaba - En cualquier caso, creí que de seguro estarías sediento después de hacer lo que fuera que hicieres.

Las lagrimas del Vongola comenzaron a salir cual cataratas al ver lo amable que era el peli azul para con él.

Tsuna tomó el refresco ofrecido por Raku sin dudarlo, para luego beberlo todo sin demora. El peli azul estaba en lo correcto cuando supuso que Tsuna tendría sed, pues sin duda el haber pasado horas buscando sin descanso no solo lo había agotado sino que le había dejado una sed enorme.

El peli azul decidió sentarse al lado del castaño para beber su refresco al lado de Tsuna y así poder hablar.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Preguntó Raku

Una vez el Sawada hubo terminado de beber, y dejado escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al haber logrado satisfacer su sed, nuevamente la expresión de Tsuna tomó una faceta de intranquilidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el peli azul.

\- La verdad es que perdí mi anillo.

\- ¿Tú anillo? - Preguntó extrañado el heredero yakuza.

\- Asi es. Puede que suene como algo trivial, pero ese anillo significa mucho para mí - El tono de Tsuna era una mezcla entre seriedad y melancolía al recordar lo estupido que había sido al haber perdido dicho objeto - Supongo que es algo dificil de comprender.

Sin duda el castaño no esperaba que el peli azul entendiera lo que decía, pues si bien al igual que él, Raku tambien tenía relación con el bajo mundo, ambos estaban en ligas completamente diferentes dentro de este. Por lo que para Tsuna no había la más minima posibilidad que el heredero yakuza pudiera comprender la importancia de la perdida de dicho objeto.

Sin embargo, y desafiando toda posibilidad dentro de la mente del castaño, el peli azul habló.

\- Te entiendo - Fueron las simples palabras de Raku, las cuales hicieron voltear al heredero Vongola, para ver como el peli azul sostenía una especie de colgante el cual se componía de lo que al parecer era un especie de candado.

En un principio Tsuna no entendía a lo que se refería su amigo, hasta que el peli azul habló.

\- No sé que tan importante era ese anillo del que hablas, pero supongo que puedo imaginarme en parte lo que siente, cuando pienso en como me sentiría si perdiera este colgante.

Las palabras de Raku eran sinceras tanto ante los oidos de Tsuna como para su super intuición. El peli azul sinceramente estaba diciendo que dicho pieza era de gran importancia para él, no de la misma manera en que lo era el anillo Vongola para Tsuna sino que en una manera diferente, pero aun asi igual de importante.

Genuina curiosidad se formó en la cabeza del castaño. Él recordaba vagamente el haber visto a Raku con dicha pieza antes, pero apenas ahora era que el objeto le causaba real interes por saber su origen.

\- ¿Qué es ese colgante? - Preguntó el mafioso.

El heredero yakuza formó una sonrisa mientras aun sujetaba el candado de su colgante a la vez que lo seguía mirando.

\- Es el simbolo de una promesa - Contestó el peli azul.

\- ¿Una promesa? - Preguntó el castaño con más dudas aun.

\- Así es. Una promesa con una chica a la que amé.

\- ¿En serio?! - Preguntó Tsuna con un tono de asombro en su voz.

Este era un secreto conocido por muy pocos, pero resulta que el castaño tenía una debilidad por las historias romanticas. Puede que esto haya sido algo que había heredado por parte de su madre, la cual siempre parecía estar en las nubes de la alegría cuando contaba las citas que tuvo con su padre de joven o de como se conocieron o de lo mágica que fue su boda, pese a que su padre se presentó a la misma con su uniforme de construcción el cual además estaba sucio (Felizmente, y con la ayuda de Reborn, pudieron hacer una nueva ceremonia para Iemetsu y Nana, hacia poco, en donde finalmente su padre pudo darle la ceremonia que su amorosa esposa merecía); o muy posiblemente este aspecto era algo que el mismo Tsuna había desarrollado luego de fantasear innumerables veces acerca de un muy imporbable futuro, según él mismo, en que pudiera tener una cita con su amada Kyoko.

En cualquier caso, el hecho era que Tsuna disfrutaba mucho el oir historias de amor, y el hecho que esta involucrara una promesa hecha desde niños solo aumentaba aun más la curiosidad del Vongola.

Al notar la creciente curiosidad por parte del castaño por oir su historia, Raku creyó que estaba bien contarsela. Después de todo, y aun que no lo quisiera, terminaría escuchandola por parte de Shuun, quien seguramente le terminaría agregando cosas que no eran ciertas con la finalidad de confundir a Tsuna y obtener algo de diversión.

A veces Raku no entendía el porque aun seguía siendo amigo de ese sujeto.

Pero volviendo al presente, Raku había comenzado a contarle la historia detras de dicho colgante.

\- Verás, hace tiempo cuando era un niño conocí a alguien, era una niña de mi misma edad. No puedo recordar su nombre, pero si recuerdo que me divertía mucho con ella, soliamos jugar mucho y pasar el día juntos, las tardes se nos hacían cortas cuando estaba con ella - La alegría en la forma en que Raku contaba su historia era evidente, cosa que solo emocionaba aun más al Vongola haciendo que estrelleras se vieran en sus ojos - Hasta que un día nos tuvimos que separar debido a que ella debía viajar. Pero antes que ella se fuera ambos hicimos una promesa. Que yo cuidaría este colgante y ella tendría la llave, y la próxima vez que nos vieramos ella abriría con su llave el candado que llevo, y en ese momento ambos confesariamos nuestros sentimientos... Y además.

\- "¿Y además?" - Preguntaba con cada vez más ansiedad el Vongola.

Con un tono sonrojado en su rostro mientras aun sostenía el colgante, el heredero yakuza contestó.

\- En ese momento nos casariamos.

Tsuna no demoró mucho en reaccionar.

\- UWAAAA! Que romántico! - Dijo el castaño con mirada soñadora - Eso suena como una novela romantica! Que suerte tienes Raku!

Por su parte el peli azul se rascaba la cabeza sintiendose algo apenado mientras respondía "Bueno... Creo que tienes razón".

\- ¿Entonces estás cuidando ese colgante para que cuando vuelvas a ver a esa chica, puedan cumplir su promesa y casarse?

Esa pregunta agarró al peli azul con la guardia baja, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

\- ¿Eh?! No! No es eso! No es como si fuera a casarme con alguien que no conozco! - Se apresuró en responder el heredero yakuza.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo guardas? - Preguntó el castaño.

\- Bueno, no es como si me fuera a casar con ella cuando la encuentre, pero eso no quita la importancia de nuestra promesa - Dijo con un sonrojo Raku.

Al escuchar esto, la cara del mafioso se torno en una sonrisa gatuna.

\- ¿Es así? ¿Acaso no será que dijiste "En cuanto la encuentre" porque solo esperas conocerla mejor para así casarte? - Preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna el castaño.

Aparentemente tanto tiempo al lado de Reborn y Biancci le habían influenciado.

\- N... no bromees así Tsuna-san - Se intentó defender el peli azul, pero el rojo en su rostro por la verguenza le restaba puntos a su seriedad - Además yo ya tengo a alguien.

Esta última frase fue dicha en voz baja por Raku, siendo apenas audible, incluso lo más seguro fuera que el joven lo haya dicho sin darse cuenta. Desafortunadamente fue muy tarde cuando Raku se dio cuenta, pues el castaño a su lado pudo oirlo muy bien.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata? - Preguntó nuevamente el castaño curioso.

\- No tengo porque decirtelo - Trató de objetar el peli azul, para luego decidir el tratar de cmabiar de tema - Más bien, ahora tu dime ¿Por qué es tan importante ese anillo tuyo?

La pregunta sorprendio al castaño, pero él sabía que era una pregunta justa, después de todo el peli azul le había contado su secreto asi que si querían ser justos entonces era ahora el turno que Tsuna hiciera lo mismo.

Sin embargo, las dudas del mafioso en este punto no eran si decirlo o o no las razones de la gran importancia de su anillo, sino acerca de cuanto debería revelarle. Después de todo y pese a tener fama de ser alguien descuidado, Tsuna era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que el contarle a Raku acerca de TODOS los problemas por los que había pasado a causa de no solo su anillo, sino que tambien el resto que sus guardianes tenían, sería algo muy malo debido a que indirectamente lo estaría involucrando en toda el mundo lleno de locuras que era la Vongola.

Sin mencionar que siempre existía la posibilidad que Raku no le creyera y en su lugar lo viera como un loco.

Finalmente el castaño salió de sus pensamientos, para ver a un Raku aun a la espera de esuchcar su historia y la de ese anillo.

Tomando la decisión de evitar dar cualquier clase de información acerca de la mafia y de sus peleas junto con sus amigos, el vongola comenzó a hablar.

\- Ese anillo siempre me ha traido problemas - Comenzó a hablar Tsuna, sorprendiendo al peli azul por la forma en que había comenzado su historia - Siempre trayendo toda clase de locuras a mi y a mis amigos, problemas tras problemas, ese anillo siempre ha estado presente en cada uno de ellos, siendo de hecho la cuasa principal de estos.

Raku podía entender que por la forma de hablar del castaño a su lado, dichos problemas de los que hablaba, seguramente no podrían ser catalogados como cosa simple. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de tutor que tenía ese joven.

Pero volviendo con Tsuna, este de la nada y sin previo aviso formó una sonrisa calida en su rostro, sorprendiendo al heredero yakuza.

\- Sin embargo, y pese a todo, jamas quisiera quitarme ese anillo - Estas palabras por parte del castaño destilaban cariño y calor.

Raku no entendía el porque de estas palabras, dirigidas hacia un objeto del cual no hacia ni diez segundos, habia dicho que solo le había trido desgracias. Pero aun así, el vongola siguió hablando.

\- Es cierto que este anillo no ha hecho más que traerme problemas una y otra vez, y que seguramente tendría una vida pacifica si no lo tuviera... Pero, aun así ese anillo no solo simboliza los problemas que he tenido que pasar, sino el como pude seguir adelante gracias a mis amigos. Este anillo es un simbolo que nos une y que representa nuestra amistad. Representa nuestra unión y nuestra confianza el uno en el otro. Ese anillo me recuerda que sin importar lo lejos que estemos...Siempre estaremos juntos como familia.

Sin darse cuenta en que punto de su historia había comenzado, los recuerdos de todas sus aventuras junto con sus amigos y guardianes, comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos.

Desde como conoció a Gokudera, hasta el como evito que Yamamoto se suicidara (En el manga). Desde su pelea con Ryohei en el club de box hasta su primer encuentro frente a frente con Hibari. Desde el primer intento fallido de asesinato de Lambo hacia Reborn hasta la vez en que conocio a Chrome durante la batalla de los guardianes de la niebla.

Todo esto para luego pasar a ver todos los enemigos contra los cuales pelearon, Mukuro y su grupo, Xanxus y los Varia, Byakuran y los Millfiore, y más recientemente Enma junto con el resto de los Simons, quienes eran manipulados desde las sombras por Deamons Spade.

En cada una de estas batallas, él junto con sus amigos, estuvieron a punto de perder la vida en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos retrocedió. Ninguno de ellos lo abandonó. Todos siempre estuvieron junto a él, brindadole su fuerza y su apoyo.

Gracias a ellos, era que la persona conocida como "Dame-Tsuna" pudo sobrepasar tan terribles dificultades. Por su puesto, sin olvidar a cierto tutor suyo.

Una vez hubieron terminado sus recuerdos, y como si sus fuerzas se hubieran renovado de golpe y olvidando el cansancio de hace un rato, el castaño se levantó de manera inmediata, asustando al peli azul a su lado.

\- Muy bien, no es tiempo para rendirme aun. Debo encontrar ese anillo a como de lugar - Habló el castaño con convicción en su voz mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño.

Una vez Raku se hubo recuperado de su susto, dio nuevamente una mirada a la mirada del castaño, descubriendo esa mirada determinada que tenía, dandose cuenta de lo motivado que este estaba.

Luego de soltar un suspiro cansado, el heredero Yakuza se puso en pie para luego mirar al castaño y decirle.

\- Muy bien. Si estás tan motivado por encontrar ese anillo tuyo entonces te ayudaré a buscar- Habló Raku con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó el castaño con alegría en su rostro, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Raku - Muchas gracias Raku!

\- Listo, entonces manos a la obra - Fueron las palabras del peli azul, antes de comenzar reanudar la busqueda junto a Tsuna.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que había una silueta escondida tras una pared, la cual quererlo y de casualidad había escuchado la conversación de ambos jovenes.

Luego de haber pasado alrededor de 15 minutos, y al ver que no había resultados, al peli azul se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Oye Tsuna-san - Llamó la atención de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo encontraste? - Preguntó el castaño con algo de esperanza en su voz.

\- No, aun no - Contestó Raku, desanimando al castaño. Pero aun así siguió hablando - Se me ocurre algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Estás seguro que perdiste el anillo en este lugar?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que posiblemente se haya caido, sin saberlo durante nuestro camino de la casa a la academia.

La idea de Raku ciertamente había hecho pensar al vongola, quien no había considerado esa posibilidad, debido a que era algo muy improbable dado que siempre tenía el anillo al lado suyo, pero aun asi tampoco era algo imposible.

Bueno, llegados a este punto, bien podría considerar todas las posibilidades existentes despues de todo.

Luego de considerarlo por un tiempo, Tsuna decidió que dicha idea merecía una oportunidad, haciendo que este fuera a ir a buscar su anillo en los lugares por los que había pasado para llegar a la academia.

Sin embargo, había un problema con esta idea, y era que si el castaño hacia eso entonces dejaría el jardin, en donde estaba, solo lo cual traería la posibilidad de que si alguien pasara por aquí encontrara accidentalmente su anillo durante la ausencia de Tsuna.

Afortunadamente para el vongola, su amigo peli azul tambien había considerado esto, por lo que le dijo que no había problema pues mientras que el castaño buscaba su anillo afuera, Raku se quedaría ahí para seguir buscando y asegurarse que nadie se lleve su anillo en caso de ser encontrado.

Esto fue un gran alivio para el castaño, quien luego de agradecer multiples veces al peli azul, partió cuanto antes para revisar todos los lugares por lo que había pasado ese día.

Sin embargo, una vez Tsuna se hubo ido y su figura se hubo perdido en el horizonte, una persona salió de su escondite.

Era la misma persona que había estado escondida cuando esuchó la historia de ambos jovenes, siendo la del castaño la que más le llamó la atención y motivo por el que se quedó, quien una vez se hubo asegurado que no quedaba nadie más en ese lugar más que el chico peli azul, salió de su escondite.

En cuanto dicha persona salió de detrás de una pared, el peli azul pudo darse cuenta de su presencia, lo cual lo sorprendió, pues él pudo reconocer a esa persona.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Raku.

 **CAPITULO 2: EL COMIENZO DE LA CEREMONIA**

Finalmente podía ver nuevamente el edificio de la academia Bonjari. Habían pasado cerca de 3 horas desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi había salido en busca de su anillo, decidiendo revisar todos los alrededores por donde había pasado ese día, por su puesto tomando cierta distancia de la casa yakuza donde se quedaba pues no quería que en caso que su tutor se encuentre allí este sospechara algo.

Pero aun así, dicha busqueda había probado ser una perdida de tiempo total, pues pese a los esfuerzos del castaño, no encontró ni el más leve rastro de su anillo.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba caminando de vuelta al patio trasero de la academia Bonjari, en donde había comenzado su busqueda.

Con hombros caidos y una nube de tristeza cubriendo al castaño, era claro el aire de derrota que este irradiaba. Trsiteza que solo era comparable con el cansancio que sentía en ese momento, y que solo crecía al recordar que debería reanudar su busqueda en el patio en cuanto llegara.

Tras una exalación pesada, el mafioso rogó en su cabeza, a todos los jefes pasados de la Vongola que fueran piadosos con él y que lo ayudaran a encontrar su anillo. Sin embargo, descartó esa idea de inmediato, pues seguramente estarían molestos por el simple hecho de recordar la gigantesca estupidez que el castaño hizo al perder dicho simbolo de gran importancia para la Vongola. De hecho podía asegurar que más de uno de los jefes pasados se estarían revolcando en sus tumbas al ser conscientes de ese hecho, mientras que otros estarían deseando tomar la cabeza del castaño como castigo por su estupidez, especialmente el Vongola Secondo el cual tenía una personalidad muy parecida a cierto lider de los Varia.

Tsuna decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos, despues de todo ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones con la busqueda de su anillo como para ahora tener que preocuparse por el acecho de fantasmas en busca de venganza. Después de todo, ya había tenido más que suficiente con Daemon Spade.

Finalmente llegó a los terrenos de la academia, y luego de unos minutos al patio trasero en donde todo había comenzado.

Una vez estuvo ahí, pudo ver a Raku quien se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto, se encontraba descansando mientras al parecer sostenía algo en su mano derecha.

En cuanto el castaño se hubo acercado más a su amigo, Raku pudo notar la presencia del Vongola, haciendo que el peli azul agitara su mano en señal de saludo e hiciera una sonrisa.

\- Veo que volviste Tsuna-san - Saludó despreocupado el peli azul, paraacto seguido lanzar lo que tenía en su mano.

El mafioso por poco no atrapaba el objeto lanzado hacia él debido a sus manos torpes, cosa que dejaba en claro la razón por la cual nunca jugaba baseball con Yamamoto cuando se lo pedía.

Una vez hubo agarrado el objeto, pudo notar con gran alegría de lo que se trataba.

\- Esto es... - Trató de hablar el castaño, entrecortandose debido a la emoción.

\- Así es. Supongo que eso es lo que buscabas - Comentó con alegría el peli azul por su amigo.

Lo siguiente que hizo Tsuna, una vez hubo comprobado al menos una docena de veces que ese objeto era el autentico, fue dar brincos de alegría a la vez que gritaba de la emoción.

\- AQUI ESTA! AQUI ESTA! AQUI ESTA! AQUI ESTA! - Repería una y otra el vez el vongola, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Cuando Tsuna se hubo calmado de su emoción, corrió lo más rapido que pudo hacia el peli azul, con la intención de agradecerle de todo corazón el haberlo ayudado.

Sin embargo, una vez estuvo frente a Raku y estaba por comenzar a agradecerle, fue detenido por el heredero Yakuza.

Esto extrañó a Tsuna, pues veía a Raku algo nervioso pues parecía mirar a los lados mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- ¿Pasó algo Raku? - Interrogó el vongola, algo preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Raku pareció finalmente encontrar las palabras para decirle a su amigo.

\- Bueno, Tsuna-san... Verás... Yo no fui el que encontró tu anillo - Finalmente respondió el peli azul.

El castaño sin duda, no esperaba esa respuesta.

\- ¿Eh?! - Casi gritó el castaño - Pero si no fuiste tú ¿Entonces quien fue?.

El heredero yakuza comenzó a buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se trataba de una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro, la cual una vez la encontró, procedió a darsela al castaño frente a él.

Tsuna tomó el trozo de papel, lo desdobló y revisó. Lo que leyó sin duda sorprendió al mafioso.

"Con esto estamos a mano, así que ya no te debo nada" Era lo que uno podía leer a primera vista que decía en el pedazo de papel, pero si uno revisaba uno de los extremos de la hoja, podía ver algo escrito en letras diminuta, siendo apenas y con mucho esfuerzo legible "Lamento lo de esta mañana".

Esto dejó sin palabras al castaño, pues él tenía una idea de quien podría ser la persona que había escrito esa carta. Después de todo, no habían muchas personas con las que se hubiera topado ese día y que hubieran hecho algo merecedor de una disculpa. Sin embargo y para estar seguros, Tsuna volteó a ver al peli azul a su lado en busca de una confirmación.

Como si Raku pudiera leer los pensamientos de Tsuna, este se limitó simplemente a dar un asentimiento con la cabeza, confirmando la identidad de la persona que había escrito esa nota y por ende la que había encontrado su anillo.

Pero, como el yakuza sabía que pese a haberlo confirmado, aun quedarían dudas en la cabeza del vongola, decidió dar una explicación acerca de lo que había pasado.

Resulta que cierta joven rubia de lazo rojo, había aparecido momentos después que Tsuna se hubiera ido a buscar su anillo a otro lado. Luego de una breve discusión con Raku acerca de la presencia de dicha joven en ese lugar, la chica practicamente ordeno que ella tambien ayudaría a encontrar el objeto buscado por ambos chicos, alegando que casualmente los había visto buscando algo hacia un rato (Sin revelar que ella había escuchado las historias de ambos chicos), y que esta sería su manera de disculparse con el castaño.

La ayuda de la joven provó ser algo invaluable, pues pese a su apariencia delicada, esa joven había resultado ser una fuerza de trabajo casi incansable, siendo mejor compararla con una especie de maquina escavadora, pues ella estuvo cerca de 3 horas buscando sin descansar a un ritmo tal que a Raku le resultaba imposible el no sinterse cansado solo con verla trabajar.

Dicho trabajo dio sus frutos una vez Chitoge hubo encontrado finalmente lo que parecía ser una especie de anillo, el cual asumió que era lo que el castaño estaba buscando, dicho anillo le llamó la atención a la rubio tanto por lo particular de su diseño como al creer que lo había visto en alguna otra parte. Resolviendo que eso no tenía importancia, la joven procedió a darle el anillo al Raku junto con una nota de papel para que se la diera a Tsuna, diciendo que ella ya había cumplido su parte y que ya no tenía porque estar en ese lugar.

El peli azul trató de preguntarle el porque ella no le daba el anillo y la nota en persona al castaño, pero simplemente fue ignorado olimpicamente por la rubia, quien se fue sin siquiera mirar atras.

Raku decidió que era mejor dejar de lado ese tema, para luego proceder a sentarse y esperar a que su amigo regresara para poder darle la buena noticia. El peli azul no podía esperar para ver la cara de felicidad de Tsuna en cuanto viera que encontró su anillo. El castaño regresó a la escuela 15 minutos despues que Chitoge se hubiera ido.

Una vez el vongola hubo terminado de escuchar la historia, se quedó sumido en sus pensamiento.

"Al parecer esa chica no es tan mala como creía" Para luego agitar su cabeza fuertemente y replantearse sus ideas "No, seguramente solo lo hizo para calmar su consciencia".

Sin embargo el vongola dio una mirada a su anillo y luego observó el patio donde estaban. Este lugar dejaba claro que había sido puesto de cabeza de manera exaustiva, y por lo que le había dicho Raku la persona encargada de haber hecho eso había sido la rubia.

Se podía apreciar tierra removida, brotes de maleza arrancado, la basura puesta a un lado, entre muchas cosas más que dejaban claro el gran trabajo de busqueda que había habido ahí, lo cual sumado al hecho que dicho trabajo había sido llevado por 3 horas seguidas sin descanso y por nadie más ni menos que por esa chica, las cual desde el punto de vista de Tsuna debía de ser alguien que con complejo de princesa a la cual no le gusta ensuciarse, solo lograba aumentar aun más su sorpresa.

"Tal vez no sea del todo mala finalmente" Finalmente pensó el vongola, antes de agregar "Aunque aun sigue sin agradarme".

Ambos jovenes, el castaño y el peli azul, decidieron que ya debían regresar a casa, pues si se demoraban más seguramente se meterían en problemas. Especialmente por cierto tutor de patillas rizadas.

UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES

Un nuevo día se alzaba para el castaño en esta nueva ciudad. Para la fortuna del vongola, este no había tenido noticias de su tutor desde hace un par de días, lo cual le había causado un enorme alivio por dos cosas, en primer lugar de que seguramente Reborn no se había enterado del pequeño "Accidente" que sufrió con el anillo y segundo que podía voler a disfrutar una vida escolar normal como cuando antes de que el bebé mafioso apareciera en su vida.

Al parecer, los deseos del castao se habían hecho realidad, y el arcobaleno del sol de seguro se encontraba ayudando al noveno con el asunto del nuevo grupo mafioso. Aunque tambien podría ser que, a su tutor se le habría encargado algun "Trabajo" ocasional, del cual seguramente Tsuna estaría mejor sin saber. O tal vez simplemente el pequeño asesino había desaparecido ocasionalmente como hacía de vez en cuando, solo para reaparecer a los pocos días con nuevos "metodos"

de enseñanza para aplicar en la educación de Tsuna.

El cuerpo de Tsuna tuvo un ligero escalofrío luego de pensar eso último, pero decidió de que no pensaría en eso por el momento. En cualquier caso, decidió que si ese fuera el caso entonces aprovecharía al máximo esos días libres que se le estaban dando.

Luego de apretar su puño con determinación, el castaño procedió a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la escuela junto a su compañero peli azul, del cual disfrutaba mucho su compañía.

No solo la actitud y personalidad del heredero yakuza resultaban agradables para el mafioso, pues era alguien mucho más accesible y tratable en comparación con sus amigos de Namimori, sino que también había sido gracias a Raku que Tsuna había podido integrarse tan rápido a la vida en la academai Bonjari.

En los pocos días que llevaba aquí el castaño ya había logrado integrarse a un nuevo grupo de amigos, siendo estos Raku y su amigo Shuun en su mayoría pero tambien teniendo en ocasionalmente conversaciones breves con cierto duo de chicas, ambas con cabello de color castaño, solo que una era de estatura baja, cola de caballo y lentes la cual se llamaba Ruri Miyamoto, mientras que la otra era una hermosa joven de la estatura de Raku, con mirada dulce, buena figura, piel clara y de pelo corto con un mechon largo que le caia de un lado de su tierno rostro, el nombre de esa joven era Kosaki Onodera.

Dichas conversaciones eran en su mayoría con la joven de pelo corto, la cual siempre los saludaba todos los días de manera dulce y con una sonrisa radiante, de alguna manera ella le recorbada mucho a Kyoko al mafioso. Por otro lado la joven de cola de caballo no solía unirse mucho a la conversación, solo limitandose a participar cuando quería insultar a Shuun por algun comentario pervertido o cuando decía algo que a ella le resultara molesto, dichas intervenciones casi siempre venían acompañadas de golpes dirigidos al chico de lentes. En un principio eso resultó como algo sorprendente para el castaño, pero afortunadamente logró acostumbrarse luego de la cuarta vez, además de haber hecho un interesante descubrimiento relacionado con su amigo peli azul.

Digase que pudo haber sido gracias a su "Super Intuición Vongola", a la influencia que tuvieron los largos monologos de Bianchi durante las comidas en su casa, a la cantidad absurda de historias romanticas que había visto gracias a su madre y a la maestra del Poison Cooking, o simplemnte al hecho de que era algo increiblemente obvio luego de ver la cara de idiota que ponía el peli azul (Exactamente la misma que Tusna ponía cuando pensaba en cierta hermana de su guardian del sol); que había descubierto que al heredero yakuza le gustaba Onodera.

De hecho, cuando le comentó esto a Raku durante uno de sus almuerzos en la azotea de la escuela, el probre peli azul casi te ahoga con un trozo de carne debdido a la impresión. Mientras que por su lado, Shuun se sorprendía de lo mucho que demoró el castaño en darse cuenta de algo tan jodidamente obvio. Pues para todo el que conociera a Raku, su amor por Onodera era algo de conocimiento público.

Los ojos del peli azul se abrieron enormemente al enterarse de que los sentimientos que tanto tiempo había estado albergando y ocultando hacia la joven de pelo corto, eran algo de lo que todo el mundo sabía.

Afortunadamente para el heredero yakuza, su amigo de lentes no tardó en darle unas palabras de aliento al decirle "Tranquilo, Onodera no lo sabe y a nadie en el salon le importas lo suficiente como para decirle. De hecho es más divertido ver como tratas de acercarte a ella".

En ese momento, la tristeza que sentía el peli azul fue reemplazada por un casi incontrolable deseo de romperle los lentes a su amigo de un golpe.

Sin embargo, fue gracias al vongola y a su justa intervención que pudieron calmar las cosas. Aparentemente, tanto tiempo lidiando y parando pelea entre sus amigos/guardianes había dado frutos.

Luego de esto, el peli azul le rogó a Tsuna que porfavor le guardara el secreto, que por lo visto no era tan secreto, para que Onodera no lo descubriera. Por un momento el castaño pudo verse asi mismo en la situación de Raku, pues si Kyoko se enterara de sus sentimientos hacia ella, lo mpas seguero sería que ella lo rechazara y acto seguido el vongola moriría de tristeza. Por lo que con firme convicción, Tsuna le aseguró de que no le diría nada de esto a la joven.

Tras decir esto, el mafioso se cuestionó si es que alguien más en su entorno sabría de sus sentimientos hacia Kyoko Sasagawa. Al menos el estaba seguro de que Reborn y Bianchi lo sabían, y muy probablemente también la mejor amiga de Kyoko, Hana, la cual afortunadamente al parecer sabía guardar bien los secretos y no le había contado nada. Pero ¿Que hay del resto de sus amigos? Al menos sabía que Hibari y Mukuro no lo sabían, pues raramente mostraban algun interes en otra cosa que no sea pelear o aplacar a otras personas a golpes, Chrome pasaba más tiempo con Haru y Kyoko por lo que dudaba que se diera cuenta, por otro lado Tsuna sospechaba que Yamamoto si era consciente de esto después de todo el castaño ya era consciente que pese al aspecto relajado de su guardian de la lluvia él era alguien increiblemente atento, mientras que con la misma seguridad podía decir que ni Gokudera o Ryohei lo sabían pues pese a que la chica en cuestión era la hermana menor de uno de ellos, ninguno solía prestar mucha atención a otra cosa que no fuera el objeto de su interes, siendo en un caso el vivir la vida al extremo y en el otro el propio Tsuna y el convertirse en su mano derecha.

Pero bueno, volviendo al presente, cada vez más el castaño lograba simpatizar más con el peli azul, tras notar varias similitudes en la situación de ambos, haciendo que el mafioso agradeciera el haber sido traido a esa ciudad por Reborn.

Desafortunadamente, nada dura para siempre y Tsuna era consciente de eso, por lo que no le sorprendió mucho que un día saliendo de la escuela recibiera un mensaje por parte de su tutor para que se reuniera con él en otro lado. Al parecer el tiempo libre de Tsuna había terminado, y si bien como se dijo antes el castaño no estaba sorprendido de esto sin duda si estaba triste, lo cual era evidente por el alo que lo cubría.

Al percatarse de eso, su compañero al lado le preguntó acerca de lo que le pasaba.

\- Tsuna ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Raku, un tanto preocupado por el cambio repentino en el animo de su amigo. En algún punto de la semana, Tsuna le había dicho a Raku que no había necesidad de usar el honorifico "San" con él, cosa a la que el peli azul accedió de buena gana.

Luego que el vongola se hubo recuperado, procedió a responder aunque con tono apagado.

\- Parece que mi tutor quiere verme después de clases. Al parecer quiere que me reuna con él en un sitio diferente - La forma en que el castaño hablaba dejaba muy en claro las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo, haciendo que Raku sintiera algo de lastima por el joven.

\- Ya veo - Contestó el peli azul, sin embargo antes que dijera algo más, el sonido de un mensaje en su celular le llamó la atención para luego sacarlo y revisarlo - Parece que mi viejo quiere que vaya directo a la casa para hablar conmigo de algo importante.

Este comentario alarmó a Tsuna.

\- ¿Paso algo? - Inquirió el castaño con tono preocupado. Sin embargo dicha pregunta fue desetimada por un gesto despreocupado del peli azul.

\- No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que otra reunión para convencerme de hacerme cargo del grupo cuando él se juvile. Siempre hace esto de vez en cuando, así que no tienes porque alarmarte - COntestó en tono calmado el joven de pelo azul, logrando calmar a su compañero.

Las clases prosiguieron sin problemas, acabando el día sin ninguna noticia nueva.

Una vez hubieran salido de la academia, ambos jovenes se despidieron en el portón de esta, debido a que la dirección a la que debía de ir Tsuna quedaba en un camino opuesto al que Raku iba, por lo que luego de que ambos se desearan suerte con sus respectivos asuntos y que se hubieran despedido por segunda vez, cada uno emprendió su camino.

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

El castaño había llegado al lugar donde decía el mensaje, el cual resultaba ser el hotel de mayor lujo de la ciudad o al menos esa era la impresión que daba.

Pese a todo lo vivido hasta el momento, Tsuna aun no se acostumbraba a ambientes como estos, por lo que se encontraba sumamente nervioso ante la opulencia que dicho establecimiento mostraba. De hecho le tomó toda la valentía de su cuerpo el si quiera poder pasar a traves de las puertas de este las cuales fueron abiertas por un portero bien vestido y que lo recibió con una amable sonrisa. Una vez el mafioso estuvo en el hall, no pudo evitar sentir infinitamente pequeño, todo debido al diseño y al ambiente que este desprendía.

El pobre castaño no sabía que hacer, ciertamente no era su primera vez en un hotel por lo que sabía que debía de ir al mueble de recepción para que lo puedan guiar a la habitación en donde Reborn le había dicho que lo esperaría. Sin embargo, nuevamente el sentimiento de que él estaba fuera de lugar con toda la elegancia que había ahí, hacia muy dificl el siquiera mirar por más de 30 segundos a la joven sentada destras del mueble.

Tuvieron que pasar cerca de 30 minutos para que Tsuna recuperara parte de su valor usado hace un momento, para poder acercarse al mostrador y preguntar por el número habitación dada por Reborn. De hecho, lo que movía a Tsuna más que nada era el hecho que sabía que su tutor se pondría furioso si llegaba tarde o lo hacia esperar.

Todo transcurrió como era de esperarse para el castaño, haciendo todo lo posible para no tartamudear mientras hablaba con la joven recpecionista para decirle que lo estaban esperando en una habitación del hotel, fallando torpemente. Esto le causó cierta ternura a la joven, quien encontraba adorable el como el chico frente a ella trataba de no parecer avergonzado mientras hablada. Sin embargo, dicho sentimiento de ternura se transformó rapidamente en uno de sorpresa absoluta una vez el joven dio el numero de la habitación a la que lo habían convocado.

La sonrisa impasible de la joven había cambiado a una mueca de asombro total, logrando asustar al castaño frente a ella, creyendo de que había hecho algo mal y que sería regañado.

Pasaron unos momentos antes que la joven pudiera decir palabra alguna, siendo las primeras que dijo "¿E...E...E...Esta...ta..ta...tas...se...segu...seguro...que...esta...es...la...la...ha...hab...habitacion?".

Tsuna no entendía la razón del tartamudeo de la joven, haciendo que este se preocupara, pero aun así dio una respuesta a esta pregunta con un simple "Asi es".

La joven tragó duro antes levantar un telefono encima de su escritorio y llamar a alguien par aque venga.

Tras escuchar esto Tsuna no pudo evitar el poner aun más nervioso, csa que fue peor en cuanto aparecieron dos hermosas jovenes al lado de él las caules le sonreían, logrando sonrojar al castaño, quien ahora estaba más confundido aun.

Sin embargo, una voz por parte de la recepcionista llamó la atención del mafioso.

\- Disculpe la demora en atenderlo, Sawada-sama. Inmediatamente será escoltado por estás jovenes a la habitación en donde lo esperan. Por favor no dude en preguntar por cualquier cosa que necesite a nuestro personal, le aseguro que haremos todo lo que se encuentre dentro de nuestras manos para cumplir sus deseos - Habló la joven la cual se había parado de su asiento para hacer una produnda reverencia hacia el castaño.

Esto logró llamar la atención de todos los huespedes y personas que se encontraban cerca, pues esto era algo completamente inusual por parte del personal, y más aun que fuera hecho para un joven que parecía estar en sus primeros años de academia al cual incluso le había asignado un par de hermosas jovenes como escolta.

Cada ojo en el ambiente estaba dirigido hacia el pequeño castaño, haciendo que todos se preguntaran "¿Quién diablos era ese chico?" Algunos pensaban que sería el heredero de algun importante emporio de empresas, otros que era el hijo de un magnate extranjero, otros que era el hijo del dueño de la cadena de hoteles. Sin embargo lo único que estabn logrando era hacer que Tsuna se sintiera cada vez más incomodo.

Todo el camino desdela recepción hasta el ascensor fue un maritirio para el pequeño mafioso, entre las miradas curiosas del resto de personas que pasaban junto a él, sumado a la cercanía del duo de jovenes que lo acompañaban, quienes ocasionalmente buscaban temas de conversación para hablar con el castaño y hacer más amena su estadia logrnado solamente que Tsuna diera respuestas cortas y entre cortadas debido a su sonrojo. Solo aumentaban los deseos del castaño de salir corriendo desesperademente de ese lugar.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, una de las jovenes procedió a presionar el botón del último piso, llamando la atención del castaño debido a que seguido de esto presionó adicionalmente una serie de otros números, como si de una clave para poder ingresar se tratara. Momentos después de esto, el ascensor comenzó a moverse.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que el ascensor se detuviera, dejando claro que había llegado a su destino. Ambas jovenes que acompañaban al castaño se tensaron levemente a la vez que tragaban algo de saliva, cosa de lo que Tsuna no se dio cuenta. Una vez las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Tsuna no pudo dar credito a lo que veía, ante el practicamente había una especie de mini plaza con una pileta de agua en medio de esta, un techo tan alto que parecía tener alrededor de 7 metros de altura hecho una estructura de metal y vidrio que permitía ver claramente el cielo azul sobre ellos pero que no permitía el paso de los rayos calientes del sol. Bordeando la pequeña plaza se encontraban lo que Tsuna solo podía imaginar que eran las habitaciones de ese piso, aunque decir que eran habitaciones sería una subestimación muy grosera, pues cada una parecía ser tan grande como una casa.

El hecho que dicho lugar existiera dentro de ese hotel que de por si ya era bastante lujosos, solo hacia que Tsuna se preguntara sobre que clase de personas podrían hospedarse en este lugar.

Afortunadamente para él, su respuesta fue contestada en cuanto oyó una voz familiar que se acercaba hacia él.

\- Tsuna! Al fin llegaste! Es bueno verte! - Saludó muy alegremente un joven de pelo rubio que se acercaba al castaño y que iba acompañado de alguien más.

El heredero vongola no tuvo que siquiera voltear a ver para saber de quien se trataba, puesto que dicha persona era alguien muy conocido para él.

\- Dino-san! Es un gusto verte! - Saludó con una sonrisa sincera el castaño comenzaba a caminar en dirección al jefe de la familia Cavalone.

Una vez estuvo frente a él, ambos jovenes se dieron un fuerte abrazo a manera de saludo.

\- Joven Sawada es un gusto ver que se encuentra bien - Saludó el hombre que acompañaba a Dino, siendo este el siempre leal subordinado del "Potro Salvaje".

\- Romario-san. Es bueno saber que usted tambien se encuentra bien - Devolvió el saludo el vongola, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Una vez los saludos hubieron terminado, el ambos discipulos de Reborn se hubieron separado, el rubio mayor volteo a ver a las acompañantes de Tsuna, quienes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al recibir la mirada de ese joven tan atractivo. Dino se encontraba llevando un traje elegante de color negro con una corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca, y sobre este llevaba un elegante abrigo largo de un negro más oscuro aun, el cual le daba un aspecto tanto elegante como imponente, y a la vez cautivador para el genero femenino.

Ambas jovenes fueron sumergidas aun más en su rubor cuando el jefe mafioso rubio les regaló una sonrisa antes de decirles "Gracias por cuidar de mi ottoto", para acto seguido meter una de sus manos en sus bolsillos en busca de algo para que una vez encontrado, sacara dos pequeños fajos de billetes a los cuales entrego gentilmente a las jovenes, mientras decía "Aquí tienen como muestra de mi agradecimiento". Ambas chicas solo pudieron asentir de manera mecanica pues aun seguían hipnotizadas por la belleza del joven frente a ellas, tanto así que ni si quiera habían notado la cantidad absurda de dinero que habian recibido de propina, por lo que luego de hacer una reverencia a manera de despedida, ambas jovenes procedieron a retirarse, no sin antes avisar que se sintieran libres de llamarlas siempre que necesitaran algo.

Una vez las empleadas del hotel se hubieran retirado, el duo de discipulos del arcobaleno del sol comenzaron a hablar.

\- Dino-san ¿Qué te trae por Japón? - Preguntó el curioso castaño a su figura de hermano mayor.

El mafioso rubio hizo una sonrisa antes de responder.

\- ¿Qué más podría traerme? La razón es el ingreso de una nueva familia Circulo Interno Vongola - Contestó un sonriente Dino.

Los ojos de Tsuna se ampliaron masivamente tras escuchar la respuesta.

\- ¿EH?! ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptaron a ese nuevo grupo dentro de los aliados de la Vongola? - Preguntó en voz alta el mafioso castaño, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa tanto por parte de Dino como de Romario.

Sin duda, Tsuna nunca esperó que dejaran entrar a esa nueva familia al grupo. Después de todo, por lo que había oido de Reborn, el noveno se encontraba algo exceptico al respecto de eso.

Dino pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su hermano menor, por lo que decidió hablar.

\- Al principio el noveno se encontraba en contra de aceptar a un nuevo grupo dentro de nuestras filas. Pero al parecer luego de consultarlo con el resto de sus guardianes y con Reborn, finalmente deicidió darles una oportunidad.

El pobre castaño seguía sin poder creerlo. Habría un nuevo grupo uniendose a toda la locura que involucra la Vongola. En ese momento, lo único que podía hacer Tsuna era rezar para que ellos no se volvieran locos una vez descubrieran todos los secretos que guardaba la mafia más poderosa del mundo junto con sus aliados.

Dino no pudo evitar reir al ver lo preocupado que se encontraba su hermano menor por los nuevos. Sin embargo, una nueva pregunta se formó en la cabeza de Tsuna.

\- Espera, si tú estás aquí ¿Eso quiere decir que el resto de jefes de familias también han venido?

Dino entendió a lo que la pregunta de Tsuna se refería, él quería saber si alguien más que él conocía se encontraba ahí. Por lo que procedió a responderla.

\- La verdad es que si, han venido varios miembros importantes de las principales familias aliadas a la Vongola. De hecho varios de ellos estuvieron presentes durante la ceremonia de sucesión - Comentó el Cabalone, notando que los ojos de su hermano menor se iluminaban al creer que vería a uno de sus amigos aquí, el cual era un cierto joven peli rojo muy parecido a Tsuna. Después de todo y aunque aun no era oficial, Enma era el próximo lider de la familia Simon, y si bien había habido cierto incidente con ellos hacia relativamente muy poco, la verdad es que gracias a los esfuerzos del Noveno, Reborn y otras familias aliadas a la Vongola como lo eran los Cabalone, lograron que tanto Enma junto a sus guardianes lograran evitar ser castigados por su atentado, sin embargo eso no quitaba que aun habían familias que aun les guardaban cierto recelo.

En cualquier caso, lamentablemente para Tsuna, su hermano debía darle dos malas noticias.

\- Lamento decirte que la mayoría de personas que han venido son desconocidos para tí. Pues pese a que durante la ceremonia ellos te saludaron personalmente y ellos sepan quien eres, dudo mucho que tu los recuerdes - Comentó Dino.

\- Ya veo - Respondió Tsuna algo decepcionado, hasta que algo le vino a su mente - Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con "La mayoria"?

En ese momento, se oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente de una las habitaciones del lugar.

\- VVVRRRRRROOOOOIIIIIII! MALDITO JEFE LEVANTA EL CULO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! YA CASI ES HORA DE IRNOS A ESA MALDITA REUNION! - Se oyó un fuerte grito.

La sangre de Tsuna pareció congelarse mientras su rostro perdía color.

Esa era la segunda mala noticia que Dino quería darle.

Con terror en todo su cuerpo, Tsuna decidió preguntar.

\- ¿A..A...Acaso e..e..esos..no..no..no..no son... los...v..v...v..v..Varia?

Dino hizo una sonrisa nerviosa a manera de respuesta, confirmando los temores de Tsuna.

\- Verás. Dado que es una reunión importante, y teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó en tu ceremonia de sucesión. Se ha llamado a los Varia para que sean las personas a cargo de la seguridad durante la reunión - Explicó Dino, sin lograr que el rostro en pánico de Tsuna cambiara en lo absoluto. O al menos no hasta que el castaño recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de una fuente desconocida, que casi lo hace gritar de dolor.

\- Iteee!... Eso duele - Dijo el castaño para luego voltear en dirección del responsable. Encontrandose para su sorpresa a un bebé parado detrás de él.

Sin embargo, este no era su tutor sino que se trata de alguien más que era conocido por el castaño mafioso.

\- Tiempo sin verte Sawada Kora! - Saludó un bebé rubio con traje militar.

\- Colonello! - Dijo sorprendido el castaño al ver que también se encontraba presente el arcobaleno de la lluvia - ¿Que haces tú también aquí? - Preguntó el vongola, pero su respuesta vino de otro lado.

\- Oh! Veo que por fin llegaste Tsuna! - Saludó una voz alegre de alguien que venía hacia su dirección. Los ojos de Tsuna se volvieron a abrir en cuanto pudo reconocer a la persona que venía.

\- Papa! - Practicamente gritó el castaño en cuanto reconoció al jefe de CEDEF.

\- Tsuna! Que bueno poder verte! Cada vez que te veo estás más grande! Dentro de poco ya serás más alto que el viejo de tu padre! - Habló Iemetsu mientras abrazaba a Tsuna contra su voluntad, el cual pedía que lo soltaran para que pudiera tomar aire.

Al parecer esta reunión iba a ser algo más que problematica si toda esa panda de locos estaba junta. Tsuna nuevamente volvió a rezar dentro de su cabeza para que todo saliera bien. Pero algo muy dentro suyo le decía que eso no iba a pasar y que algo muy malo (Para él) iba a suceder en esa reunión.

 **NUEVAMENTE SALUDOS A TODOS, AQUI LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE FIC QUE TANTO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR. EN ESTA OCASIÓN ESTOY TRATANDO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SEAN MAS LARGOS ANTES DE PUBLICARLO POR LO QUE TOMAN UN TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIRSE. EN ESTE PUNTO QUISIERA NUEVAMENTE AGRADECER MUCHO SU APOYO A LA TEORIA A LA VEZ QUE AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS, DICHO ESTO QUERIA DECIR UN PAR DE COSAS:**

 **\- PRIMERO: KUROTORA ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, Y TAMBIEN ME DISTE UNA MUY BUENA IDEA AL RECOMENDARME USAR SETO NO HANAYOME PARA HACER UN CROSS CON KATEKYO, JUSTAMENTE ESTOY VOLVIENDO A VER LA SERIE PARA VER COMO HAGO EL FIC.**

 **\- SEGUNDO: COMO CON EL OTRO FIC QUE TENGO SHIROHIGE EN EL MUNDO DXD. ESTA HISTORIA NO SERÁ HAREM, POR LO QUE EL RESTO DE PROTAGONISTAS FEMENINAS DE NISEKOI TENDRAN OTRA PAREJA QUE NO SEA TSUNA. A TODO ESTO YA TENGO PLANEADAS CUALES SERAN LOS EMPAREJAMIENTOS EN ESTE FIC, POR LO QUE ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS Y SI DESEAN LES DEJARE PISTAS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.**

 **CON ESO DICHO, ME DESPIDO. NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU APOYO. SIENTANSE LIBRES DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS EN LAS REVIEWS DEL FIC, QUE SIEMPRE ME HACE FELIZ CUANDO LEO SUS COMENTARIOS A LA VEZ QUE LOS TENGO EN CUENTA CUANDO ESCRIBO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO ep.4:**

 **PROBLEMAS EN LA CEREMONIA**

 **PROLOGO:**

"El hombre más respetado en el bajo mundo" y "El hombre más mortal en el bajo mundo", ambos eran los titulos que pertenecían al duo de personas que se encontraban de pié frente al ventanal de una de las habitaciones del piso más alto del edificio más alto de la ciudad en donde estaban, siendo estos un hombre de edad avanzada y él otro un bebé de traje negro respectivamente. Observando la ciudad frente a ellos junto con el movivimiento que esta tenía debido a sus habitantes.

Ambos individuos, a lo largo de su vida, habían desarrollado una misma afición la cual era la contemplación del paisaje. Ya sea la hermosa calma de un campo rural, el misterio que evocaba un espeso bosque, la quietud de un paramo desolado, el tumulto de una gran ciudad urbana o la paz de una pequeño pueblo, incluso si solo era el poder mirar hacia el cielo y contemplar las nubesen el día o las estrellas en la noche, sin importar que fuera lo que vieran siempre encontraban un cierto grado de tranquilidad siempre que lo hacían. En especial cuando se preparaban para un evento tan importante como era el de hoy.

Después de todo, no todos los días se da la bienvenida a una nueva familia al circulo interno.

Pese a que el cuarto donde tanto el anciano como el bebé se encontraban gozaba de una calma tranquilizadora, era un caso completamente contrario en el resto del edificio.

Las personas iban corriendo de un lado al otro, llevando mesas y sillas, cubiertos y copas, botellas de vino y comida, todo siempre de la mayor calidad posible para poder atender como se debe tanto al lider de la mafía más poderosa del mundo, como a los jefes de sus familias aliadas, como a la nueva familia a la cual se le daría acogida.

No faltaba mucho para que lo invitados comenzaran a llegar, por lo que debían darse prisa para poder tener todo listo a tiempo.

Debido a la importancia de la ocasión, la persona a cargo de superviar que todo vaya según el cronograma acordado, no era nadie más que Coyote Nougat el guardian de la tormenta y mano derecha del Noveno Vongola, el cual sin dudas no aceptaría ni medio minuto de retraso en los preparativos para este evento tan impotante.

Esta de más decir que con un supervisor como este, la presión sobre las personas preparando las cosas se duplicaba.

\- Ya casi es hora - Comentó con voz tranquila el noveno sin despegar su vista del paisaje frente a él.

\- Asi es - Respondió el asesino del caos - Dentro de una hora, todo el edificio estará lleno de los jefes más importantes del bajo mundo, junto con sus subordinados de más confianza.

\- Sin duda sería un festín para el FBI o la CIA, o cualquier otra agencia de la ley - Comentó en tono bromista el noveno, sacandole una pequeña risa a su asesino de confianza.

\- Más que un festín, sería una pesadilla. El tener a tantos peces gordos y no poder tocarlos al saber que ellos tienen más poder que esas agencias para las que trabajan... Si algo como eso no le quita el sueño a un policia, entonces no que lo haría - Fue ahora el turno de hacer su comentario con tono burlón, siendo en esta ocasión el noveno quien riera - Por cierto, es raro que Iemetsu no esté ayudando a Coyote a supervisar los preparativos.

\- Bueno, ten en cuenta que no son muchas las ocasiones en las que puede estar en la misma ciudad en la que esten su hijo o su esposa... Por lo que era de esperarse que prefiriera ir a ver a Tsuna-kun que estar perdiendo el tiempo coordinando colocaciones de sillas y abastecimiento de alimentos.

\- Entiendo eso, pero mi pregunta no era esa... Sino el ¿Cómo logró convencer a ese viejo zorro para que no lo obligara a ayudarlo?

Dicha pregunta sacó una sonrisa a Timoteo, más que nada por el concepto que Reborn tenía de su guardian de la tormenta. Pues en efecto, de todos sus guardianes, Nougat era el más estricto de todos sin mencionar que la fama que tenía de ser igualmente alguien despiadado en cuanto a eliminar a enemigos de la familia se trataba tampoco ayudaba mucho a su imagen (De hecho, el que todos los guardianes de atributo tormenta de la Vongola desde su fundación hasta ahora tuvieran este tipo de caracter hacia parecer como que este tipo de temperamento fuera un requisito indispensable no oficial para ocupar el cargo).

Sin embargo, lo que muy pocos sabían, era que como él podía ser alguien duro de igual forma podía ser alguien amable, siendo de hecho la segunda persona que más se preocupaba por el bienestar de su familia, siendo el primero el lider vongola por supuesto. Este hecho no era precisamente un secreto, pero muy pocas personas sabían este dato, limitandose unicamente a al noveno y sus guardianes.

\- Nougat decidió que Iemetsu ya sacrificaba tiempo suficiente lejos de su familia por el bien de la Vongola, por lo que no tuvo problemas en dejar que viera a su hijo antes de la reunión.

\- Ya veo - fue la respuesta simple del arcobaleno - En cualquier caso, es algo bueno que Iemetsu pase tiempo con Tsuna antes de la reunión, ya que al estar cerca tanto de él y de Dino en estos momentos, le servirá para aprender como debe comportarse un jefe bajo circunstancias como estas.

\- Siempre preocupandote por el bien de tu estudiante - Comentó con algo de risa el noveno.

\- Por supuesto. Después de todo soy el tutor de ese Dame-Tsuna - Respondió el arcobaleno con una sonrisa - Por cierto, supe que han habido problemas entre los miembros de Beehive y una yakuza local ultimamente, pero al parecer las peleas entre ambos se han detenido de golpe ¿Sabés algo acerca de eso?

El noveno levantó una ceja debido a la sorpresa al ver que había algo de lo que Reborn no estaba enterado. Cosa completamente inusual en el bebé.

\- Es algo muy poco usual que tu no sepas algo de un tema que te interese - Comentó Timoteo con un leve tono de asombro en su voz, para luego suavisarlo con lo que iba a decir - Sin embargo, si estoy al tanto de lo que pasó entre el grupo Shei y el Beehive y su aparente cese al fuego. Al parecer a los yakuzas locales no les gustó nada que viniera un grupo extranjero a plantarse en su territorio, por lo que las peleas entre ambos bandos no se hicieron esperar, aunque más que todo fueron los propios subordinados quienes empezaron ese pleito mientras que los jefes de ambos grupos solo querian poder convivir en paz en la misma ciudad, pero aun así los problemas siguieron hasta que hace poco... Aparentemente tras una reunión entre ambos lideres lograron encontrar una solución que al parecer, y ya que el día de hoy no ha habido noticias de ningún incidente que involucre a ninguno de los dos bandos, parece que funcionó.

Esto casusó curiosidad en el asesino del caos.

\- ¿Y qué solución fue esa? - Preguntó el arcobaleno.

El noveno dejó pasar un momento de silencio de manera intencional, para dar un toque dramatico a su respuesta.

\- Un compromiso

\- ¿Un compromiso? - Preguntó el arcobaleno algo confundido

\- Si, un compromiso entre los hijos de ambos jefes.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo más coherente que Reborn pudo decir. El arcobaleno del sol conocía a los jefes de ambas partes y era consciente de que los dos tenían hijos de la misma edad y de generos opuestos, sin embargo nunca imaginó que usarían un compromiso entre sus hijos para solucionar sus problemas.

Si bien esa era una practica común dentro del mundo de la mafia para unir a dos familias, ni el lider de Beehive ni la cabeza del grupo Shuei parecían ser de este tipo de personas. Esto confundía a Reborn, por el actuar de ambos sujetes, o al menos así era hasta que el noveno volvió a hablar.

\- Se lo que piensas Reborn, y tranquilo. Ese compromiso no es más que una farsa que los lideres de ambos grupos han armado para evitar los conflictos entre sus subordinados. Esto durará hasta que ambos grupos aprendan a convivir en paz, una vez eso termine la farsa terminará y ambos jovenes serán libres.

Esta explicación parecía convencer más al bebe mafioso, quien luego de procesarla con cuidado, dio un simple asentimiento en respuesta para luego dar otra pregunta.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los jovenes? ¿Acaso están de acuerdo con el plan de sus padres? - Preguntó el asesino.

El lider vongola se rascó la mejilla mientras daba una sonrisa un tanto forzada, dando augurios a Reborn que lo que escucharía no sería nada bueno o la menos para los chicos en cuestión.

\- Al parecer ambos lideres hablaran con sus hijos apenás el día de hoy, sin embargo ya han dado la noticia de su "Relación" a sus subordinados lo cual explicaría el porque han estado calmados recientemente. Sin embargo, por lo que me han reportado, parace que la relación entre ambos es algo "Complicada".

\- ¿"Complicada"? ¿Acaso se odian? - Preguntó el arcobaleno con una ceja levantada.

\- Eso parece - Comentó Timoteo con una gota cayendole de la nuca.

Reborn dejó escapar una sonrisa caracteristica suya, pensando en lo entretenido que sería ver como se desarrollarían las cosas entre ambos jovenes.

\- Bueno, al menos eso hará las cosas más interesantes de ver - Comentó el arcobaleno, para luego recordar algo que había visto hace un momento - Espera, ahora que recuerdo, en la lista de invitados que Nougat me dio vi el nombre del lider del grupo Shuei. Pensé que lo invitaron como muestra de respeto al ser su grupo el encargado de esta ciudad, pero con todo lo que me has dicho... ¿Acaso es que hay otra razón para eso?.

El vongola se rascó el mentón de manera contemplativa.

\- Al parecer, el lider de Beehive pensó que las rencillas recientes entre su grupo y los yakuzas podrían afectar de manera negativa su ingreso en el CIV, por lo que solicitó al lider del grupo Shuei el poder traer a los hijos de ambos para demostrar que ya no había más conflictos entre ambos lados gracias al "Compromiso".

\- Ya veo - Respondió Reborn antes de hacer otra pregunta - ¿Y ellos saben estamos enterados de ese "Plan" suyo?

La respuesta de Reborn por parte del noveno no fue nada más que una amable sonrisa por parte de este última. Dejandole claro al asesino que la obtención de dicha información había sido obtenida por cuenta de la propia Vongola sin que ninguno de los otros grupos lo supiera, lo cual era de esperarse. Después de todo, una de las principales responsabilidades del lider de la mafia más importante del mundo es el siempre estar enterado de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Esto hizo que el bebé asesino formara una sonrisa de lado.

\- Dos jovenes que se odian fingiendo amarse mutuamente para evitar que una batalla entre gangsters y yakuzas estalle, mientras estan en frente de los lideres de mafias tan poderosas que si quisieran podrían borrar por completo a todo Beehive antes de que acabe la semana. Al parecer esta reunión va a ser de todo menos aburrida - Comentó el arcobaleno.

\- Me alegra que al menos haya alguien que disfrute el ambiente - Comentó con algo de gracia el lider vongola.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bueno encontrando el lado bueno de las cosas - Contestó el bebé en tono igual al del noveno, mientras una pregunta recorría su mente "¿Cómo reaccionaras, Tsuna?"

 **CAPITULO 1: CAMINO A LA CEREMONIA**

Cuando el día comenzo, nunca cruzó por la cabeza de Chitoge Kirisaki que terminaría de esta forma, viendose obligada a fingir ser la "Novia Enamorada" de la que con toda seguridad era la segunda persona que más detestaba en toda la academia, pues de no ser así la ciudad en donde estaba sería testigo de una guerra entre gangsters y yakuzas, cosa que tanto ella como su padre querían evitar. Pese a que habían llegado hace poco a la ciudad, la joven había logrado acoplarse muy bien a esta, siendo aceptada rapidamente en su nuevo instituto al igual que haber logradohacer nuevos amigas en su salón. Sin dudas la chica rubia no quería que todo esto se arruinara por una guerra absurda entre delincuentes, y dado que esta fue la mejor solución que se le ocurrió a su padre para terminar con las trifulcas, la pobre rubia no tenía otra opción.

Por cierto, como seguramente adivinaran, la persona que ocupa el primer puesto en la lista de personas que más detestaba Chitoge era un cierto castaño de pelo en punta.

Pues a pesar de la ayuda de la rubia de listón rojo para encontrar el anillo perdido de Tsuna (El cual por alguna razón seguía creyendo resultarle familiar de alguna parte), la relación entre ambos jovenes seguía siendo igual de aspera.

¿El por qué de esto? Solo digamos que el hecho de que a pesar de que Tsuna hubiera ido a agradecerle sinceramente a Chitoge por haber encontrado su anillo, pese que ella fue la causante principal que este se perdiera en primer lugar, y de que la respuesta de esta fuera un simple "Hubiera sido incomodo si hubieramos dejado las cosas así como estaban. Puedes continuar con tu vida y mostrar gratitud eterna" sumado a una actitud un tanto desinteresada por parte de la rubia, no la dejó en muy buena posición ante los ojos del vongola.

Bueno, eso era algo de esperarse, pues para Tsuna esta era la primera vez que se topaba con una Tsundere, por lo que para él estos comportamientos eran algo tanto nuevo y como molestos.

A esto tampoco ayudaba que la joven fuera practicamente todo lo opuesto a él, pues pese a que ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo a la academia, a la joven rubia no le tomó mucho tiempo el llegar a ser alguien popular no solo en su salón sino también en el resto de la escuela, siendo además alguien que siempre sacaba hasta el momento excelentes calificaciones tanto en los cursos académicos como en los deportes gracias a su formidable capacidad física. Cosa totalemente contraria al caso del mafioso castaño, lo cual la rubia no perdía la ocasión para molestarlo, haciendo que Tsuna se enfadara y que ambos comenzaran a discutir.

Constantemente los insultos no faltaban cuando ambos jovenes estaban cerca, entre los cuales los más usados eran "Chica Gorila" por parte de Tsuna hacia Chitoge y "Dame-chibi" o "Baka-Tsuna" de la rubia hacia el castaño.

Hasta el momento, era algo poco usual que Tsuna se llevara tan mal con una persona (Que no fuera un enemigo), sin embargo todo cambio cuando conoció a Chitoge Kirisaki. De hecho, el castaño no podía recordar a alguien que haya conocido hasta el momento y que lo haya hecho pasar por tantos enojos (A excepción de su tutor y ocasionalmente su padre).

Cosa que tambien podía aplicarse para Chitoge, quien tampoco podía nombrar a alguien que haya logrado molestarla tanto como ese pequeño castaño.

Sin duda ambos eran como perros y gatos, incapaces de llevarse bien.

Pero volviendo al tema actual, la pobre rubia seguía peñiscandose la mejilla para verificar que lo que pasaba no era un sueño una y otra vez, hasta que de tanto hacerlo su mejilla quedó inchada.

\- ¿Como pasó esto? - Comentó en tono derrotado una voz al lado de Chitoge, la cual pertenecía a su actual "Novio" y compañero de farsa en este plan, Ichijo Raku. Él se encontraba en un estado igual al de la rubia, estando totalemente en contra de tener que fingir estar en una relación y más aun si debía hacerlo con esa persona, pero dado que de no hacerlo una guerra estallaría en la ciudad, el joven no tenía alternativa.

Sin duda, cuando el padre del peli azul le dijo que quería hablar de algo importante, nunca se imaginó que terminaría en esa situación.

Ambos jovenes se encontraban sentados en uno de los patios que tenía la residencia del grupo Yakuza, con la mirada caida y lamentandose por su situación.

\- No ves que de nada sirve quejarse - Contestó con resignación la hija del lider de los gangsters - Ahora que llegamos a esto, solo nos queda que seguir adelante.

Tras una cansada exalación por parte de la rubia, hizo un comentario que más parecia una pregunta para sí misma.

\- Sé que se supone que somos una pareja ¿Pero que se supone que debemos hacer?

\- ¿Cómo se supone que deba saberlo? No es como si hubiera tenido una relación con alguien antes - Comentó con algo de fastidio en su voz el peli azul.

\- Para tu información yo tampoco he tenido una. Ni una sola vez - Respondió Chitoge tambien con algo de molestia en su voz.

\- ¿En serio? - El asombro en las palabras de Raku era evidente.

Chitoge, que estaba sentada, abrazó sus piernas y tomó un tono un tanto avergonzado.

\- B..Bueno ¿Que quieres que diga? Nunca he sido buena con las cosas romanticas, así que no se de esas cosas... Y aun así tuve que terminar metida en este problema contigo.

\- Lamento no haber sido el principe en armadura blanca que deseabas - Comentó Raku con claro sarcasmo

\- Más vale que lo estés - Contestó la rubia.

Nuevamente hubo silencio en el ambiente, mientras ambos jovenes volvían a lamentarse cada uno por su situación. La cual para colmo se pondría peor pues dentro de poco deberían de ir ambos, junto a sus padres, a lo que parecía ser una ceremonia muy importante a la que el padre de la rubia y lider de los gangsters, había pedido que fueran tanto Raku como el padre de este, junto con Chitoge.

¿La razón de esto? Al parecer, y según crían ambos jovenes, era para presentar a la feliz pareja a los demás invitados de la reunión quienes aparentemente eran personas importantes en el bajo mundo. Aunque ninguno de los dos jovenes sabía muy bien el porque de esto, lo unico que se les había dicho era que una vez en la reunión se les explicaría todo.

\- Por cierto, Chitoge. ¿Sabes a que vino todo eso de que tu padre quería que mi viejo y yo los acompañemos a una reunión de no se qué? - Preguntó el joven de pelo azul.

\- La verdad yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que papá estará planeando. Aunque pensandolo bien, lo he visto más ocupado de lo normal últimamente, tanto a el como a Claude. Pensé que era por los pleitos con los yakuzas, pero algo me dice que seguramente podría ser algo más ¿Me pregunto que podrá ser?- Respondió la rubia mientras adoptaba una pose meditatiba.

Raku dejó escapar un suspiro cansado para luego recostarse hacia atrás, con la esperanza que la vista del cielo lo ayudara a reconfortar tan incomoda situación en la que se encontraba.

Mientras el heredero yakuza veía las nubes en el cielo, no pudo evitar el pensar en cierto amigo castaño suyo y preguntarse que estaría haciendo en ese momento con su tutor.

Una vez el peli azul hubo recordado la clase de tutor que el pobre castaño tenía, no pudo evitar que una gota le cayera por la nuca al pensar que seguramente su amigo podría estar en una situación igual o aun más complicada que la suya en ese momento, para luego descartar esa idea pues el peli azul no podía imaginar una situación más compleja que en la que él mismo estaba en ese momento.

Sin embargo eso no quitaba su preocupación por Tsuna, pues de todas maneras por lo que había visto de su tutor hasta el momento, junto con algunas cosas que el castaño le había contado, solo esperaba que el pobre chico pudiera regresar en una pieza o al menos no muy dañado.

\- "Me pregunto ¿Cómo la estarás pasando, Tsuna?" - Pensaba el peli azul, para luego ser interrumpido por Chitoge quien estaba viendo a los lados, como en busca de algo.

\- Oye, ahora que lo pienso. No veo a Baka-Tsuna por aca ¿Acaso no se estaba quedando en tu casa?- Comentó Chitoge.

Este comentario logró que Raku levantara una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Tsuna esta viviendo en mi casa? - Preguntó algo sorprendido el peli azul. Según él recordaba, no había comentado eso con casi nadie por pedido tanto de Tsuna y como por su tutor, quienes le pidieron que limitara la información de la estadia del joven en su casa a un grupo mínimo de personas, cosa que el peli azul había tenido muy en cuenta, solo limitandose a decirle de eso a cierto amigo suyo de lentes.

\- Un chico de lentes de nuestro salón me lo dijo - Respondió despreocupada la joven, sacandole una gota en la nuca a Raku por el comportamiento despreocupado de su amigo revelando información, mientras pensaba "Ese maldito, siempre que sea una chica linda la que pregunte, él sería capaz incluso de dar la contraseña de su tarjeta de credito... La próxima vez que lo vea le romperé los lentes de un buen golpe...Aunque creo que puede que sea mejor dejar que el tutor de Tsuna se encargue de él...Puede que eso le ayude a quitarse lo idiota" Con eso último, el peli azul curvó una sonrisa un tanto siniestra sin querer, incomodando a Chitoge por lo repentino de esa acción.

Una vez Raku se dio cuenta de esto, rapidamente volvió a su expresión habitual mientras tosia levemente con la intención de cambiar el tema y responder la pregunta de Chitoge.

\- Eto... Si, Tsuna se está quedando en mi casa mientras está en la ciudad para atender unos asuntos junto a su tutor. Pero parece que ambos tenían algo que hacer el día de hoy saliendo de la escuela, así que supongo que no vendrá hasta la noche.

\- Ya veo.

Fue en ese momento, en que Raku recordó una duda que había tenido en su cabeza por algun tiempo durante esa semana, la cual quería corroborar con la rubia a su lado.

\- Oye Chitoge. Hay algo que ha estado en mi cabeza últimamente y que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Así? ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Chitoge con cansancio en su voz dado que aun continuaba un tanto deprimida por su situación.

\- ¿Por qué es que Tsuna y tú no pueden llevarse bien?

Esta pregunta dejo el ambiente en silencio nuevamente antes que Chitoge diera su respuesta.

\- ¿AAAAHHHHH?! - Casi grito la joven y sorprendiendo al peli azul quien se cayo de espaldas - ¿Acaso eres estupido? Yo nunca podría llevarme bien con un idiota como él.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Raku una vez se pudo recuperar de la sorpresa del grito de la rubia.

La rubia dejó escapar un bufido de molestia para luego entrecruzar los brazos y poner una expresión de fastidio, como si recordara algo fastidioso para ella.

\- Ese enano es una persona molesta, siempre atrasa a la clase cuando el profesor debe explicarle desde cero un tema que incluso los estudiantes de escuela media sabrían, nunca tenemos tiempo libre en clases de educación física debido a que él siempre demora demasiado en terminar los ejercicios basicos, nunca podemos tener una clase de química decente debido a que de manera milagrosa siempre logra causar reacciones explosivas las lecciones en el laboratorio, nuestras clases de ingles son un chiste porque el ni si quiera sabe traducir textos de nivel preescolar... ¿No te parece eso más que suficiente? De hecho, la pregunta aquí debería ser ¿Por qué pese a todo a ti te agrada tanto?

Bueno, en parte la rubia frente a él tenía razón, pues todo lo quer había dicho era cierto y de igual manera era cierto que dichas acciones habían generado fastidio por parte del resto de alumnos en el salón. Sin embargo tambien era cierto que dichos enojos nunca duraban más de quince minutos en los cuales molestaban al castaño, aunque dichas molestias siempre eran de forma inofensiva como lo eran las bromas logrando incluso que en ocasiones el mismo Tsuna se riera, para luego volver al estatus quo habitual. De hecho ya en este punto, todo el salón ya se había acostumbrado al comportamiento de Tsuna, tal como se habían acostumbrado a la procedencia yakuza de Raku, tomandolo como algo normal y en ocasiones gracioso.

Pero aun pese a todo esto, la única persona que aun se mantenía reacia a llevarse bien con Tsuna era la joven rubia. De alguna manera esta respuesta no convencia del todo al peli azul, y en cuanto estaba por responder la pregunta de la rubia, el sonido de una puerta corrediza abriendose a la espalda de ambos jovenes se abrió.

El duo de estudiantes voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, dandose cuenta que era uno hombre bajo con pelo blanco junto con otro a todas luces extranjero con piel clara y cabello rubio, se trataba de tanto el padre de Raku como de Chitoge.

\- Los preparativos están listos, nos iremos en media hora a la reunión - Habló en tono agradable el extranjero mayor.

\- Lamentamos mucho que deban hacer esto, pero espero que sepan que si hubiera otra manera lo habriamos hecho - Dijo ahora el padre del peli azul, con tono un tanto apenado pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Con un gesto desinteresado con la mano, Raku dio a entender que no había problema, que al menos por su parte él entendía. Mientras que Chitoge solo dejó caer sus hombros y exalar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Bueno al mal paso darle prisa - Dijo Raku para comenzar a caminar por entre ambos padres con dirección a la salida donde seguramente los esperaban los vehiculos para movilizarse. Sin embargo a medio camino fue por una mano en su hombro, la cual pertenecía a su padre.

Esto causó confusión en Raku, quien lo miró con expresión extrañada debido al porque lo detenía.

Como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su hijo, el lider yakuza habló.

\- Raku, la reunión a la que vamos a ir es un evento importante. Por lo que sería una falta de respeto a nuestros anfitriones que vayan vestidos con los uniformes de su instituto.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno... Si tu lo dices supongo que está bien - Dijo Raku mientras se rascaba la nuca, un tanto apenado por no haber pensado en eso antes - ¿Entonces que sugieres que me ponga? ¿El traje de corbata azul o el verde?

Esos eran los trajes que el peli azul solía usar para los eventos formales a los que él junto con su padre solían asistir, por lo que creyó que cualquiera de los dos bien podría ser una buena opción para el evento al que irían. Sin embargo la respuesta de su padre fue clara.

\- No. Quiero que uses tu yukata gris - Dijo su padre con tono serio.

Esto causó más que unos ojos completamente abiertos por parte del peli azul, sino que de igual forma su boca se había abierto hasta casi tocar el suelo.

\- L..l...l...la...la...¿La yukata gris? - Dijo con voz incredula el joven, obteniendo un serio asentimiento por parte de su padre como respuesta.

El motivo de esto era porque dicha yukata no solo era el traje más formal que el joven tenía sino que esta, por tradición, solo debía usarse en eventos de suma importancia. De hecho nada de menos importante que la toma de poseción del clan podía justificar el uso de dicha prenda.

Dicho esto y una vez el peli azul se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, un nuevo pensamiento se formó en su cabeza.

\- "¿Qué tan importante es esta reunión?" - Se preguntó Raku a si mismo en su mente, mientras comenzaba a preocuparse acerca de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

De pronto un grito detrás del duo de padre e hijo, sacó a Raku de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿EEEHHHHH?! ¿EL VESTIDO ROSAAAAAAA?! - Fue el grito claramente de sorpresa de una joven rubia frente a su padre. Al parecer la joven estaba teniendo una conversación similar a la de Raku, con su propio padre.

De alguna manera y pese a lo que había pasado, el peli azul tenía la idea que las cosas solo se iban a complicar aun más durante dicha reunión a la que ahora quería evitar ir a toda costa.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en el lobby del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, el ambiente tranquilo de este estaba a punto de ser perturbadom y todo por el sonido de un ascensor. Dicho ascensor no venía de un piso cualquiera sino del piso en donde se encontraban las habitaciones más exclusivas de todo el hotel, las cuales solo la estadía de una sola noche costaban tanto como el salario entero de dos meses de un padre de familia de clase media-alta, por lo que era de esperarse de que cuando el administrador del hotel recibió la solicitud de reserva de todo ese piso en un principio pensó que era una broma por demás ridicula, pero dicha creencia fue cambiada abruptamente en cuanto este revisó el codigo de transferencia de la cuenta del hotel, en donde figuraba el monto total pagado del alquiler de todas las suites VIP de ese piso, además de cubrir los gastos totales de comidas, uso de minibares y otros servicios primium del hotel.

Y por si fuera poco, dicha operación cubría todos estos gastos por casi dos semanas. Esta era una suma astronómica de dinero, la cual había sido pagada de golpe.

Al pobre administrador le faltó poco para que le diera un ataque debido a la impresión, por lo que le tomó casi media hora el poder calmarse. Luego de haber comprobado al menos una docena de veces la veracidad de la transacción, incluso llamando a la central del banco para confirmarlo y habiendo recibido respuestas positivas en cada uno de los intentos, el hombre no demoró ni un segundo más en llamar a los jefes de personal de cada área para informarles de la situación y de que dentro de una semana estarían recibiendo a un grupo de clientes SUPER MEGA VIP, por lo que les pidió que les informaran a cada uno de los empleados que tenían bajo su cargo que se encargaran de dar el mejor y más respetuoso servicio a dichas personas en cuanto llegaran.

Y ahora, en ese preciso momento, dichos hombres se encontraban bajando en los ascensores.

Como si fuera un truco de magia o una coreografía muy bien elaborada, en cuanto el sonido del timbre que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor al lobby hubo sonado, un enorme grupo de hombres, todos vistiendo elegantes trajes de color negro, se formó a los lados de la salida del elevador adoptando una postura casi militar. Una vez se abrieron las puertas de estos y sus ocupantes salieron, las personas formadas hicieron una muy profunda reverencia mientras decían al unisono "Los hemos estado esperando".

Está demás decir que dicho espectaculo causó un gran revuelo en los ocupantes del hall, especialmente en los huespedes del hotel quienes se preguntaban quienes serían esas personas, haciendo que varios se acercaran con curiosidad para ver a dicha gente.

Lo que vieron fue a un grupo muy variado de hombres, todos vistiendo trajes formales a todas luces tanto elegantes como costosos.

Algunos pensaban que eran un personas de cargos importantes en empresas transnacionales, otros que eran celebridades o artistas famosos que ellos no conocían, otros que eran personas inmersas en el mundo de la politica, o incluso algunos llegaron a pensar que podrían ser miembros de alguna realeza extranjera. Pese a todas esas conjeturas erradas, en lo único que todos los espectadores podian estar seguros eran dos cosas, que ese era un grupo con miembros muy variados y que cada uno de ellos resplandecía con una imponencia inconfundible.

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo blanco y largo con una expresión seria, otro tenía el pelo negro junto con un par de manhcas en su rostro acompañado de una cara de molestía, otro era un hermoso joven rubio que parecía llevar una pequeña tortuga en su hombro, otro era un hombre maduro tambien de pelo rubio y un bigote un tanto desaliñado pero con mirada sería... Pero la persona que sin duda llamaba más la atención de todo este grupo era un joven estudiante de pelo castaño en punta que caminaba al lado del hombre rubio maduro, quien pese a lo que uno podría pensar caminaba con total seguridad.

Los ojos del joven transmitían una mirada seria pero calmada, los pasos del joven al caminar no titubeaban sino que demostraban confianza, las manos de este no se encontraban en los bolsillos de su abrigo o de su pantalon sino que se movian junto a él con cada paso que daba logrando sumar mayor imponencia a su presencia.

Más de un huesped se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud firme del joven, de hecho algunas de las jovenes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver el caminar seguro de dicho castaño, quien junto con su mirada sería y el traje elegante que le daba presencia, había logrado cautivar a un numero considerable de chicas de su edad presentes en ese lugar, las cuales algunas no perdieron tiempo en tomarle fotos con sus celulares.

De hecho, cuando este pasó frente al counter de recepción, pudo notar como las rececionistas que estaban ahí cuando llegó se le quedaron mirando con ojos bien abiertos, en especial la joven que lo atendió.

Sin duda no podían creer que el mismo chico tímido que había llegado hace poco más de una hora fuese ese joven tan seguro que se encontraba caminando frente a ellas junto con un grupo de personas (Quienes seguramente eran los clientes de mayor importancia que el hotel hubiera tenido en su historia) como si no fuera nada. Dicha expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la joven recepcionista fue cambiada por un sonrojo en cuanto el joven castaño volteo hacia su dirección cruzando miradas con la joven para luego regalarle una sonrisa tranquila la cual combinada con esa mirada tranquila había logrado ruborizar a la joven de manera inconsciente, quien tras darse cuenta desvió su mirada a otro lado con expresión apenada.

El grupo de hombres no tardó en salir del hotel, seguidos por su escolta.

En la salida del hotel, un grupo de autos de lujo de color negro se encontraban esperando a las personas que salían del mismo. Con una fluidez natural y ordenada, las personas subieron a los vehiculos para luego partir con rumbo a su destino.

Ya en el camino, en uno de esos autos se encontraban un bishonen rubio con una tortuga en su hombro, un hombre rubio maduro con bigote, otro hombre maduro de pelo y bigote negro con gafas y finalmente un joven estudiante de pelo castaño en punta quien se encontraba respirando bocanadas de aire como si se encontrara cansado.

\- Itetete... Mi estomago si que duele...Ahora entiendo porque Irie se quejaba tanto... - Hablaba el castaño con tono agotado.

Esto causó gracia en los demás ocupantes del vehiculo quienes no pudieron evitar reir levemente, causando fastidio en Tsuna quien les dio una mirada de reproche.

\- Ma... ma.. Tsuna. No tienes porque molestarte. Al final todo salió bien - Habló Dino tratando de calmar a su figura de hermano menor.

\- Así es. Como padre, me enorgullece ver como vas madurando hijo - Apotó ahora Iemetsu - Además tú control del Modo Hyper Última Voluntad sin duda ha mejorado.

Sin dejar de respirar pesadamente, el castaño volteo a ver a su padre y darle una mirada a manera de reproche.

\- Hablas como si fuera algo sencillo. El tener que concentrarme para evitar que la llama en mi frente se note, es aun más cansado que usar el modo hyper en una pelea - Se quejó el castaño.

Dando se cuenta de la situación, y buscando la manera de calmar las cosas, el jefe de los Cavallone intervino de manera tranquila.

\- Bueno, al menos no creo que Reborn haga nada si sigues así Tsuna. Lograste un buen desenvolvimiento alla atrás - Habló de nuevo Dino, pero esta vez logrando que las respiraciones cansadas de Tsuna fueran reemplazadas por un temblor general en todo su cuerpo.

El solo recordar la última orden de su tutor le había producido un ataque de pánico al joven. Bueno más que la orden en sí, era la amenaza que venía con ella si este fracasaba.

Dado que el tutor asesino había decidido estar junto al noveno para asistirlo en los preparativos para la ceremonia, este había dejado encargado con Dino una nota que debía de darle a Tsuna cuando llegara al hotel. Esta decía.

"Dame-Tsuna, como seguramente ya te habrá contado Dino actualmente me encuentro ayudando al noveno con los detalles finales de la ceremonia que se llevará a cabo hoy para recibir a la nueva familia, por lo que una vez que te hayas cambiado con ropa adecuada para la ocasión deberás que venir junto con Dino, Iemetsu, los Varia y el resto de jefes mafiosos al lugar en donde todo se llevará a cabo. No te preocupes, te he dejado con tu padre un traje de tu talla para que te puedas poner. Por demás solo pienso darte un única advertencia... A diferencia de las veces anteriores en que tú eras el centro de atención, esta ceremonia es un evento importante tanto para el noveno como para la Vongola misma, por lo que si siquiera causas el más minimo error o si te atreves a dar una mala imagen o a hacer algo que averguenze al noveno, yo personalmente te ..."

Lo siguiente que decía la carta no merece ser repetido debido al daño a la salud mental de los lectores una vez escucharan todos los metodods de tortura que el arcobaleno usaria con su alumno, los cuales incluso causarían horror en los verdugos de la inquisición de la edad media.

En cuanto el castaño hubo terminado de leer la carta, el color de su rostro se tornó tan blanco como el cabello de Byakuran. Nunca antes en su vida había tenido tanto miedo de su tutor como lo tenía ahora.

A Iemetsu y Dino le tomó varios intentos el lograr calmar al castaño, quien parecía estar congelado de pie mientras aun sostenía la nota.

Debido a su curiosidad, tanto el lider de los Cavallone como el del CEDEF e incluso Collonelo decidieron leer la nota en las manos de Tsuna.

Ninguno de los tres hombres sin excepción pudo evitar palidecer al terminar de leer la nota, pues pese a que todos ellos eran personas que llevaban un largo tiempo en la mafia, la amenaza escrita en esa nota superaba por mucho cualquier cosa que alguno hubiera visto alguna vez.

Todos sintieron pena por el castaño, en especial su padre quien por primera vez se estaba preguntando si realmente Reborn no estaba loco, a la vez que temía por la salud de su pobre hijo.

Una vez todos se hubieran calmado, y tras una rapida deliveración entre Iemetsu y Dino, a ambos se les ocurrió la idea de que la mejor forma en que Tsuna evitara el causar cualquier clase de error era el que él se mantuviera en su modo Hiper Ultima Voluntad. En ese modo, tanto la intuición como los sentidos como el juicio del castaño se agudizaban enormemente por lo que sería muy dificil que Tsuna cometiera un error en ese modo.

Sin embargo para poder estar seguros de que esta idea funcionaría, debrían probarla antes. Por lo que tras pensarlo un rato decidieron que la mejor manera sería hacerlo cuando todo el grupo se movilizara para salir del hotel.

Tsuna no tuvo problemas en aceptar, pues si esta lo ayudaba a evitar un destino oscuro a mano de su tutor, entonces él no se quejaría en lo absoluto.

EL resto es historia. El experimento había sido un exito rotundo.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de la cara de la recepcionista? - Preguntó el lider de los Cavallone, sacando el tema de conversación.

\- Cierto, parece que mi querido hijo ha heredado el encanto seductor de su viejo. Esa era joven muy linda aunque algo mayor que Tsuna, pero si te gustan las chicas mayores entonces tienes todo mi apoyo hijo, ademásno creo que tu madre se oponga a una relación cuando se la presentes, después de todo mientras más rápido le des nietos más feliz se pondrá - Comentó en tono de gracia Iemetsu mientras jugaba con el pelo de su hijo a su lado.

\- Por favor paren ya - Se quejó Tsuna con un sonrojo por las insinuaciones de su padre.

\- Por favor Tsuna, dejanos celebrar un poco más tu exito. Además esto debería darte un poco más de confianza en tí mismo. Todo es cuestión de actitud - Habló Dino mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de apoyo y daba una sonrisa a su hermano menor.

\- Iemetsu y el mocoso Cavallone tienen razón. Si tienes intención de intentar algo entonces ahora es el momento. Cuando volvamos de la reunión ve, pidele su número a esa joven y luego invitala a una cita. Ya es hora que actues como un hombre Kora!- Aportó su grano de arena el arcobaleno de la lluvia, el cual había salido de quien sabe donde. Al parecer esa costumbre de salir de cualquier lugar era un rasgo común entre los arcobalenos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Collonelo también? - Preguntó un sorprendido Tsuna, mientras las risas se hacian presentes en el vehiculo que cada vez más se acercaban más al lugar de la ceremonia.

 **CAPITULO 2: COMIENZA LA CEREMONIA**

Cuando Ichijo Raku esuchó que irían asistirían a una reunión del mundo de la mafia, definitivamente nunca pensó que sería algo como lo que se encontraba viendo en ese momento. Originalmente creía que la reunión sería en una casa de campo como a las afueras de la ciudad o incluso en una mansión privada ubicada en la zona más exclusiva y por lo tanto privada de la ciudad, sin embargo nunca en sus mas salvajes sueños imaginó que esta se llevaría a cabo en el edifcio más alto de toda la ciudad, el cual aparentemente había sido alquilado en su totalidad solo para este evento.

Decir que estaba sorprendido sería una grosera subestimación a lo que Raku sentía en ese momento. Y más aun cuando con solo un simple vistazo podía ver toda la enorme seguridad que había resguardando lugar, hombres de traje con lentes de sol apostados en lugares estrategicos del edificio cubriendo cada posible luar de infiltración o de ataque. Incluso para un total novato como Raku, le era evidente el saber que dichos hombres eran completos profesionales en lo que hacian, de hecho estaba dispuesto a apostarse que cada uno de ellos incluso podría ser tan competentes en combate como lo era Ryu.

Como se dijo antes, el pensar en eso solo hacia que su nerviosismo aumentara exponencialmente a cada instante.

Sin saberlo, por otro lado la hija del lider de los gangsters se encontraba en un estado similar al del peli azul. A lo largo de su vida, Chitoge Kisisaki había asistido a un sin fin de eventos formales (Tales como bailes, cenas, ceremonias, entre muchos más relacionados con el bajo mundo) sin embargo, todo estos palidecían torpemente ante la magnitud del de ahora. Ya sea por el nivel de seguridad o la decoración o incluso la comida, ella podía decir con certeza absoluta que cada elemento usado en esta reunión era del más alto nivel.

Por primera vez desde el primer evento al que asistió, la joven rubia se encontraba nerviosa. Las ganas casi insoportables de preguntarle a su padre del motivo de esta reunión solo era contenidas por su aun activo sentido de etiqueta, pero en ese momento su padre se encontraba hablando con unos hombres que se habían acercado a saludarlo por lo que tendría que esperar a que él se desocupara para poder abordarlo.

Dicho sea de paso, el aura de autoridad que los hombres con los que su padre conversaba despedía una sensación de autoridad palpable.

De pronto una voz se hizo presente en el salón.

\- Oh! Kirisaki-dono! Es un gusto ver que ya llegó! - Chitoge volteó en dirección al origen de la voz, viendo que el que habló era un hombre alto de aspecto mayor con pelo gris y un bigote espeso del mismo color, sin embargo la caracteristica que más llamaba la atención era que ese hombre tenía una especie de armadura de acero que recubría todo su brazo izquierdo.

En cuanto el hombre hubo llegado al grupo donde el padre de la rubia se encontraba, algo que la sorprendió sucedió. Tanto los hombres junto a su padre como él mismo hicieron una profunda reverencia en dirección al señor del brazo de acero.

En el mundo de la mafia, el inclinar su cabeza frente a alguien en una reunión oficial era no solo reconocer la superioridad de la otra persona sino que er anunciar abiertamente que esta estaba por mucho por encima de uno. Chitoge misma había visto esta misma acción realizada por jefes de otras familias pequeñas cuando se presentaban ante su padre, pero ella nunca en su vida había visto a su padre realizar dicha acción.

Después de todo, y según ella, Beehive estaba entre lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia del bajo mundo. Entonces ¿Quien era ese hombre al cual su padre mostraba tanto respeto? y ¿A qué familia o grupo pertenecia?

Esto fue en parte chocante como preocupante para la joven, pues ahora sus alarmas con respecto a la importancia de esta reunión habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de preocupación.

\- De igual manera, me alegra ver que también se encuentra bien Coyote-san. Y por otro lado, es un verdadero honor el poder estar en esta reunión por lo que bajo ningún motivo me podría permitir el llegar tarde - Habló con una sonrisa y en tono amable el padre de Chitoge mientras se volvía a enderezar.

\- Ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso. Sin embargo por favor no hay necesidad que de tanto formalismo. Al noveno no le agradan esas cosas entre aliados y dentro de poco tanto usted como su grupo serán parte de la familia. Así que pierda cuidado y por favor disfrute del ambiente pues usted y su familia son los invitados de honor - Habló el guradian de la tormenta del noveno con el tono más calmado que un hombre serio como él podía hacer.

\- Muchas gracias. Es muy amable... Y hablando de mi familia me gustaria poder presentarle a mi hija y su novio, lo traje a él junto a su padre dado que son ahora como de la familia, además de que ellos son el grupo yakuza residente de la ciudad.

\- Oh! Si recuerdo! Con razón su cara se me hacia conocida. Él debe ser Ichijou Issei, el lider del grupo Shuei, y el que esta a su lado debe ser su hijo, Ichijou Raku, el futuro heredero de su grupo. Sin duda parecen ser ambos personas agradables.

El lider gangster abrió levemente los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar a Coyote reconocer a tanto Raku como a su padre.

\- Así es Coyote-san - Respondió el gangster rubio, aun algo soprendido por el hecho de que el mafioso supiera de ellos - Hace poco mi grupo tuvo ligeros mal entendidos con el suyo, por lo que estuvimos un tanto ocupados. Sin embargo ahora todo esta bien, ahora que descubrimos que tanto mi hija como el joven Raku se encuentran enamorados y han comenzado a ser parejas, ya no hay razones para que haya hostilidad entre nosotros... ¿No le parece algo romantico? El amor de dos jovenes siendo capaz de detener conflictos entre pandillas. Sin duda sería buen material para uno de esos manga Shoujo que tanto venden en este pais.

\- En efecto. El romance entre miembros de grupos en disputa es sin duda algo muy Shakespiriano, como la historia de Romeo y Julieta... Pero en hora buena de que todos sus problemas pudieron ser resueltos de manera pacífica. He escuchado algo acerca del señor Ichijou y por lo que sé, estoy seguro que ni él ni usted deseaban nada de este conflicto siendo más que nada un asunto entre sus subordinados... Pero bueno, no vale la pena hablar de eso ahora y aprovechemos esta oportunidad para celebrar también la paz entre sus grupos.

El tono con el que Coyote hablada era uno serio pero a la vez calamado y con un toque de elegancia. Sin duda dejaba claro la enorme experiencia que tenía el guardian de la tormenta del noveno en eventos como estos.

\- Tiene toda la razón, Coyote-san. Ahora por favor permitame presentarle a mi hermosa hija y a su novio. Estoy seguro que le resultaran adorables - Habló con una sonrisa el gangster rubio, estando a punto de llamar a su hija y a Raku para que se acercaran, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el hombre mayor.

\- Por favor no se moleste Kirisaki-dono. No cuento con mucho tiempo, ya que solo vine a darle la bienvenida a la fiesta y a decirle que por favor disfrute del ambiente. Mis responsabilidades aun no terminan, por lo que debo volver con el noveno y los demás guardianes para dentro de poco poder dar inicio a la ceremonia oficial.

\- Ya veo, es una lastima - Dijo el rubio con un tono dolido muy exagerado, para luego recuperarse y preguntar - Y ¿Puedo saber donde se encuentra el Noveno-sama? ¿Acaso se encuentra hablando con el resto de "Capos" y "Dones" de las otras familias?

\- Bueno algo así... - Esta respuesta causó curiosidad en el Kiriksaki mayor, estando atento a lo que iba a decir Coyote, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa de vino que tenía en su mano - En estos momentos se encuentra con el Decimo en otra habitación, quien hace poco llegó a la fiesta.

Wagner Kirisaki casi se ahoga con el vino en cuanto oyó al Guardian Vongola del noveno.

Luego de toser varias veces de manera disimulada para no llamar la atención sobre él, y una vez se hubo recompuesto habiendo tomado aire antes, preguntó.

\- ¿A...A...Acaso el De...De...Decimo también asistirá a esta reunión? - Preguntó Wagner tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

La información de que ese hombre se encontrará ahi, sin duda había sorprendido con la guardia baja a Wagner.

Sin duda, y pese a que su asistencia era una posibilidad real, el lider de Beehive nunca imaginó que el tan rumoreado Decimo Vongola se fuera a presentar en esa reunión.

Ya hace un buen tiempo que se dio a conocer en el bajo mundo de la aparición de un nuevo candidato para la toma del titulo de próximo lider de la Vongola, el cual había salido de la nada y cuyo nombre nadie conocía más que sus iniciales "S.T.".

Desde su aparición, dicho joven desconocido no había hecho nada más que ganar cada vez más y más reputación. Desde acabar con grupos yakuzas con sus propias manos, pasando por ganarse el apoyo de otros jefes de mafias importantes por si solo, hasta el codearse codo con codo con grupos de asesinos del más alto calibre en el mundo de la mafia.

Todas y cada una de las historias que circulaban acerca del misterioso hombre que había salido de la nada y logrado alcanzar la posición de heredero oficial de la mafia más poderosa de la historia, no hacían nada más que hacer crecer cada más y más la reputación de dicho individuo como la alguien temible, alguien que no solo contaba con un poder arroyador por si solo sino que de igual forma tenía un gran carisma y astucia digno de un jefe mafioso experimentado. En efecto, según los rumores se decía que ese joven podría llegar a ser el jefe más grande en la historia no solo de la Vongola, que ya era decir mucho, sino en la historia entera de la mafia.

Si alguien se pregunta la fuente de todos estos rumores, eran una mezcla de rumores pasados de boca a boca combinados con las historias que cierto bebé con sombrero esparcia de vez en cuando en el submundo sin que nadie se de cuenta. Después de todo, era la responsabilidad de un tutor el hacer quedar bien a su alumno frente al mundo. Además que tampoco era como las historias que contaba fueran falsas, solo que estas habían sido "Aderezadas" un poco por el arcobaleno para hacer que sonaran más increibles.

Volviendo al presente.

Por su puesto que el lider de Beehive era consciente de estas historias que circulaban acerca del joven, pues el saber que una persona de tal calibre se encontraba en ese mismo edificio sin duda le causaba ansiedad al gangster, pese a todos sus años de experiencia.

\- Temo que no. Pese a la invitación por parte del noveno para que lo hiciera, el decimo dio que sería mejor si se limitaba a observar todo en el cuarto de vigilancia - Contestó Coyote al Kirisaki, sacandolo de sus pensamientos y sumiendolo en unos nuevos.

"Así que decidió no participar en la reunión... Sin duda es alguien muy listo, al decidir no participar de manera oficial en esta reunión le da mayor libertad para moverse fuera de la vista de todos y poder recopilar información de cada jefe presente sin que nadie lo note... Y el hecho que haya decidido estar en el cuarto de vigilancia donde tiene acceso a cada camara del lugarsin duda le permitirá ver cada uno de los detalles que ocurran en este lugar y de las personas que estan en él...Me quito el sombrero ante tu astucia Decimo Vongola, sin duda eres alguien en extremo capaz" - Pensaba en su mente el lider de Beehive.

MOMENTOS ANTES

Un joven castaño de traje elegante se encontraba suplicando muy fervientemente a un hombre mayor al cual una gota le caia de la nuca.

\- Por favor! Se lo rugo! Noveno no me haga estar en la ceremonia! - Suplicaba Tsuna a Timoteo.

\- Pero decimo, como próximo lider de la Vongola, es necesario que participes en este evento de manera oficial para que los miembros de la nueva familia puedan conocerte - El noveno hablaba en tono que buscaba tanto tratar como convencer al castaño, sin embargo eso no funcionaba en lo absoluto.

\- No! Por favor noveno! Usted no entiende! Si cometo tan si quiera un error durante la ceremonia... Reborn va a hacerme cosas horribles!.

\- Oh! Por favor Decimo, ya debe saber como es Reborn... Estoy seguro que solo estará bromeando con usted - Habló Timoteo con algo de gracia en su voz - Haber, dejeme dar un vistazo al papel que le dio Reborn.

Obedientemente Tsuna perdió tiempo en ofrecer la nota de su tutor al noveno.

El semblante amable que tenía en un principio el lider mafioso fue cambiado a rostro serio el cual se había tornado un tanto más palido. Una vez terminó de leer el papel, levanto su vista para ver al castaño frente a él, la vista del viejo estaba llena de compasión por el posible destino que le esperaba si es que al menos la mitad de las cosas que su asesino de confianza prometía en esa nota se cumplian.

Timoteo estaba 99.9% seguro que Reborn solo estaba bromeando con tal de hacer que su discipulo se comportara adecuadamente, más era ese 0.01% el que aun le preocupaba.

\- ¿Te parece bien si te coloco en el cuarto de vigilancia? No es una posición visible, además que podrás ver con mayor detalle la ceremonia a través de las multiples camaras que hay. Además que no estarás cerca de Reborn, dado que él estará a mi lado encaso de cualquier eventualidad - Ofreció el noveno, a lo que Tsuna no demoró ni medio segundo en responder con un firme "Si. Es perfecto! Cualquier cosa siempre y cuando este lejos de él!".

Lo siguiente que pasó a continuación fue una breve explicación por parte del noveno a Tsuna acerca de las funciones que realizaría en dicho cuarto, y sobre que hacer en caso de suceder algo.

MOMENTO ACTUAL

\- Bueno, ya debo regresar con el noveno. Por favor presenteme a su familia una vez haya tiempo cuando la ceremonia acabe - Se despidió Coyote de manera educada antes de estrechar la mano de Wagner para luego irse. De igual manera el Kirisaki mayor le ofrecio al vongola unas palabras de despedidas antes que este se fuera.

Luego de terminar de conversar con las personas con las que estaba antes de la llegada del guardian del noveno, el lider de Beehive regresó a donde su hija estaba, quien por recomendación de su padre evitaba alejarse mucho de Raku y su padre para así no sentirse abrumada por la atmosfera, consejo que en realidad le sirvió bastante.

Una vez el padre volvió con su hija y esta no esperó para bombardearlo con un sin fin de preguntas.

\- Papá ¿A dónde rayos nos trajiste? - El tono de Chitoge mostraba ansiedad contenida en cada palabra.

\- No hay porque estar ansiosa mi pequeña. Mira - Habló el hombre rubio mientras señalaba hacia un joven peli azul que se encontraba de pié sosteniendo una copa de lo que seguramente era refresco - Deberias aprender del pequeño Raku, está tranquilo y disfrutando del ambiente.

\- Ese idiota está en shock. Mira tiene los ojos en blanco - Señaló la joven apuntando también al pobre chico, quien efectivamente tenía una mirada perdida similar a la de un pescado fuera del agua, mientras hacia una sonrisa a todas luces forzada - Papá. Por favor dime en donde estamos.

El tono de suplica con el que la rubia hizo su petición era uno que siempre lograba conmover el corazón de su padre, por lo que luego de un breve suspiro, el gangster rubio puso una cara seria y miró de frente a su hija.

Esto sin duda sorprendió a Chitoge, quien rara vez veía ese comportamiento en su padre, quien por lo general era risueño y relajado.

\- Verás cariño, no quería decirte nada para no preocuparte y que te sintieras abrumada. Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? - Insistió la joven, cada vez con más ansiedad en sus palabras, pero aun así cuidandose de no elevar demasiado su voz para evitar llamar la atención sobre ellos.

\- Como de seguro te habrás podido dar cuenta, desde que llegamos a Japón, tanto Claude como yo hemos estado muy ocupados.

\- Bueno, si me he dado cuenta. ¿Pero acaso eso no era debido a los problemas que tenían con los yakuzas?

\- La verdad, Chitoge, había otra razón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Verás. Tu papa ha estado entrar en este circulo especial super mega exclusivo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Circulo especial? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Por favor habla claro, papá.

\- Si, si. Lo siento. De lo que hablo es de ser parte de una alianza de mafias y grupos de importancia a nivel mundial.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo creía de que Beehive era de las organizaciones más poderosas en el mundo - Habló Chitoge con sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- Lamento decirte que eso no es así. Pese a nuestro nivel de desarrolo y poder, junto con el apoyo de tu madre en el tema económico y político. Aun hay mafias que son más poderosas que nosotros...y por mucho.

El rostro de la rubia perdió color tras oir lo dicho por su padre, pues para ella le era imposible el creer que hubiera un grupo que pudiera ser más poderoso que uno en el que estaba una mujer de la que incluso se decía que una simple palabra suya era suficiente para afectar de manera positiva o negativa la bolsa de valores a nivel nacional.

Sin embargo, el padre de la chica no había terminado su explicación.

\- Se por tu rostro que es algo dificil de creer, pero es cierto. En el mundo existen grupos mafiosos que podrían aplastarnos con mucha facilidad sin importar lo quetu madre o yo hagamos.

\- Entonces ¿Acaso buscas aliarte con otros grupos debido a que tienes miedo de esas mafias? - Preguntó Chitoge con temor presente en su voz.

El padre de la joven se maldijo internamente por haber asustado sin querer a su querida hija. Pero aun así lo que decía era la verdad.

Acontinuación el Kirisaki mayor puso su mano sobre el rubio cabello de su hija y comenzó a frotarlo de manera tierna, mientras le daba una calida sonrisa a la joven. Era la misma escena de cuando Chitoge tenía 5 años y no podía dormir en su cama debido a que tenía miedo de que el mosntruo de su armario saliera durante la noche para comerla, su padre había hecho exactamente lo mismo que con la joven en aquella ocasión. La misma sonrisa calida y el mismo revoloteo en los cabellos de la joven.

Y de igual manera que en el pasado, dicha acción había logrado tranquilizar a la joven.

\- Te equivocas cariño. No hago esto por miedo a esas mafias - Contestó el rubio mayor a su hija mientras en su mente pensaba "No lo hago por miedo a las mafias sino a tu madre" mientras una imagen de su esposa furiosa se formaba en su cabeza. Wagner decidió dejar esos pensamientos para luego y seguir hablando con su hija - De hecho, esas organizaciones no tiene permitido hacer nada ni dañar a nadie sin ninguna razón.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué estas tan seguro?

\- Porque encima de todas esas mafias se encuentra la más poderosa de todas, vigilando que nadie se salga de sus casillas. Siempre atenta de que ninguna organización del bajo mundo haga daño a inocentes o que haya derramamiento de sangre sin razón - La forma en que Wagner daba descripciones parecía más como si estuviera dando la presentación de algún tipo de heroe, como lo hacían aquellos anunciadores de peliculas viejas de super heroes que tanto le gustaba ver al lider gangster.

Sin embargo, ante tal descripción, Chitoge se encontraba un tanto esceptica.

\- ¿Realmente existe una mafia así? ¿Que acaso las mafias de por si no son organizaciones criminales con negocios ilicitos? - Preguntó la rubia menor.

Chitoge tenía un buen punto en eso, no existía ninguna organización criminal en el mundo que estuviera libre de polvo y paja. Aun la misma Beehive tenía rabo de paja, después de todo ellos contaban entre sus filas a cierta asesina profesional de pelo azul y que era temida en el bajo mundo. Pero aun y pese a todo, Beehive podría ser catalogada como un grupo de delincuentes a nivel nacional pero aun así era de las más inofensivas en comparación con el resto de grupos del que la rubia había oido, dado que solo se limitaban a lastimar y robar a otras mafias rivales.

Pero aun así y sabiendo esto, el concepto de una organización mafiosa que tenga el rol de heroe y protector de los inocentes era algo sumamente dificil de creer para la joven.

Cosa que fue aclarada pro su padre a continuación.

\- Se que seguramente suena como algo descabellado que un grupo criminal internacional tenga un caracter tan noble. De hecho hasta hace relativamente poco, este grupo tuvo un enorme cambio - Este comentario llamó aun más la atención de la joven.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Verás. Hace cosa de un año, surgieron una serie de rumores acerca de que esta mafia había encontrado a un nuevo candidato para ocupar el puesto de lider de la organización una vez el jefe actual se retire. Sin embargo, este nuevo joven resultó ser alguien completamente fuera de serie, no solo estaba encontra del concepto criminal de la mafia sino que tuvo las agallas de hacerle frente a varios otros grupos por si solo.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio papá? - Preguntó la chica con una mezcla de incredulidad, pero una incredulidad que partía del asombro ante la posibilidad que pudiera existir una persona así.

\- Si, cariño. Estoy hablando completamente en serio. De hecho, gracias a todos los logros que ha podido conseguir ese joven con la ayuda de un grupo que él mismo formó, ha logrado el reconocimiento del resto de los lideres de las familias más poderosas de la mafia, cosa que por si sola es algo impresionante al haberlo hecho en tan solo un año, pero lo que es aun más sorprendente es que ese chico no tiene más de 17 años.

\- ¿EHHHHHH?! - Casi gritó la rubia al escuchar esto último de su padre. Si ya lo antes dicho por el lider gangster acerca del joven en cuestion era algo asombroso, el ahora saber que dicha persona podría bien tener la misma edad que ella era algo casi imposible de creer para la joven.

\- Estoy hablando completamente en serio, cariño. Esa persona realmente existe. Es alguien que no solamente cuenta con una valentía inigualable para hacer frente a las personas que han intetado hacerle daño a él o a sus allegados, sino que también se dice que una persona de corazón noble a quien le gusta ayudar a las personas - Le volvió a asegurar el rubio mayor a su hija mientras aprovechaba la ocasión para describir aun más al joven del cual hablaban.

Las palabras del gangster mayor habían logrando sumir a su hija en sus pensamientos.

"¿Realmente puede existir alguien así dentro de la mafia? Bueno, no es como si no hubiera personas decentes dentro del bajo mundo. Pero aun así, la descripción que papá me da es más parecida a la de un héroe de cuento que de un mafioso real. Y pensar que alguien así realmente existe y que además pueda tener la misma edad que yo. Me da curiosidad por saber como es"

NOTA DEL AUTOR: SI TAN SOLO SUPIERAN COMO ES EN VERDAD ESA PERSONA.

En otro lado un castaño con pelo en punta estornuda.

\- Decimo ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - Preguntó uno de los vigilantes de los monitores del cuarto de vigilancia.

-Si si. No hay problema. Seguramente alguien debe estar hablando de mi ahora - Habló el castaño, mientras hacia un gesto despreocupado con la mano - "Seguramente, mi tutor deberá estar pensando en nuevas maneras de como torturarme ahora mismo" - Esto último lo dijo más para si mismo, pero aun así no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa triste al pensar eso.

\- Con una amenaza como la que te dio Reborn. No me extraña que estes tan nervioso mocoso KORA - Se escuchó detrás del castaño, sorprendiendolo y haciendo que de un brinco por creer que era su tutor.

Grande fue el alivio del joven al ver que no se trataba del arcobaleno del sol sino del de la lluvia.

\- Colonello. Que buen susto me diste.

\- Siento haberte asustado Sawada KORA - Se disculpó el bebé de traje militar, cosa rara en él, pero teniendo en cuenta que había leido el contenido de la carta que le había dejado Reborn al castalo, decidió que bien podría ser amable con el joven al menos por ese día. Después de todo, si Reborn decidía cumplir el contenido de esa carta bienpodría ser ese e útlimo día que vería al pobre Tsuna.

\- Bueno ¿también viniste al cuarto de vigilancia para ayudar con la seguridad?

\- Solo en parte. La verdad es que este cuarto es una parada previa. Mi papel es la vigilancia del espacio aereo del edificio. Si alguien trata de volar una cometa en un radio de 150 metros de este edificio, yo y mi rifle nos encargaremos de derribarlo KORA - Colonello dijo esto mientras sostenía su rifle para enfatizar lo dicho.

Tsuna solo podía rogar que nadie sai quiera intentara pasear con globos cerca al edificio. Pero en ese momento el joven cayó en cuenta de algo.

\- Espera ¿Entonces qué es lo que van a hacer Xanxus y el resto de los Varia? Como no vi ninugno de ellos aquí, pensé que ellos serían los encargados de vigilar el exterior. Pero si tú vas a hacer eso ¿Entonces que van a hacer ellos?

\- Ellos son los encargados de la seguridad interna - Respondió el bebé, pero antes que el castaño pudiera volver a preguntar, el arcobaleno se adelantó a responderlas dudas del vongola - Ninguno de ellos se encuentra aquí porque todos están estacionados en lugares claves del edificio. Ninguno de ellos necesita estar perdiendo el tiempo viendo monitores cuando pueden tener una mejor perspectiva estando en el lugar mismo. Todos ellos son profesionales Sawada así que no tienes porque preocuparte de como hacen su trabajo.

En ese momento Tsuna no sabía si sentir respeto por el nivel de profesionalismo del grupo de asesinos indepen, miedo al saber que tambien eran asesinos, terror al recordar que los tuvo en busca de su cabeza tiempo atrás o alivio al saber que esos sujetos ya no buscaban matarlo o al menos hasta donde él sabía.

\- Bueno, en cualquier caso no tienes porque preocuparte Sawada. Estamos poniendo el nombre de la Vongola en juego para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que durante tu ceremonia de sucesión KORA.

\- Eso espero Colonello. Aunque la verdad es que solo puedo apiadarme de la pobre alma que trate de arruinar la ceremonia.

\- Sin duda sería mejor que sea capturado por los Varia a que lo haga Reborn KORA.

CAMBIO DE ESCENSA

En el salón donde todos estaban reunidos, ambos Kirisaki aun seguían conversando, hasta que una persona se acercó al duo de rubios.

\- Jefe, señorita. Lamento interrumpir su plática. Pero se me acaba de informar que la ceremonia ya está por comenzar. Por lo que debemos ir al salón principal en donde se llevará a cabo - La persona que habló era un hombre joven de cabello blanco, no mayor de 30 años, que vestía un traje de color lavanda, con una camisa negra, una corbata con patrones diagonales de color azul, unos guantos blancos y un par de lentes.

\- Oh! Claude! No sabía que tu también estabas aquí - Exclamó sorprendida la joven.

El hombre en cuestión esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

\- Por su puesto que como mano derecha de su padre, y lider del área de protección de Beehive, sería evidente que mi deber estar presnete en un evento de tal magnitud. Señorita.

\- Tan profesional como siempre, Claude - Respondió esta vez el jefe gangster con una sonrisa, a lo que el peli blanco respondió con una respetuosa reverencia hacia su jefe - Pero bueno, volviendo al tema principal. Dejaremos la charla para depués, cariño. Ahora es momento de la ceremonia.

Pese a la sonrisa con la que el gangster rubio hablaba, este pudo notar como su hija mostraba una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

\- No te preocupes Chitoge, solo estate tranquila que no hay nada de que preocuparse - Habló el Kirisaki mayor, logrnado calmar en algo a su hija. Acto seguido, tanto el grupo de los yakuzas como el de los gangsters procedieron a ingresas al salón en donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo, acompañados de los otros jefes de familias presentes.

El salón en cuestión en donde todos se reunieron era inmenso, con una altura superior a los 10 metros, decorada con un estilo europeo clásico. Dentro del salón, se podían ver en el centro de este diez sillas de madera finamente diseñadas acomodadas de manera circular y dejando un gran espacio en el medio de estas.

Las sillas en cuestión tenian talladas sobre ellas lo que parecía ser el escudo perteneciente a la familia mafiosa a la cual pertenecía cada lugar.

Estos asientos no demoraron en ser ocapados por quienes seguramente eran los jefes de sus respectivas familias, mientras que detrás de ellos y a una distancia prudente se encontraban sus subordinados, sin embargo los jefes no se sentaron en ellos, simplemente se colocaron frente a ellos, como si estuvieran a la espera de alguien.

A todo esto, tanto los miembros del grupo Beehive como los de los yakuza se quedaron parados en la puerta, debido a que se les había indicado con anterioridad de que esperaran ahí hasta que fueran llamados.

Todos y cada uno de los asientos fueron ocupados con excepción de uno, el cual se encontraba ubicado a la cabeza de los demás, uno el cual Chitoge no pudo reconocer el simbolo que había debido a lo lejos que este estaba. Pero, antes que la rubia pudiera forzar más su vista para poder tratar de reconocer dicho escudo, el sonido de una puerta abriendose en el extremo opuesto de la habitación se hizo presente, llamando la atención de todos.

De dicha puerta se pudieron ver salir a 6 personas las cuales vestían elegantes trajes de etiqueta que dejaban claro a todo el que lo viera que eran de un alto valor económico. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de estas personas no era la elegancia de sus prendas sino lo dispar que era dicho grupo.

En este se podía ver a un hombre alto de tez oscura y pelo blanco con un extraño corte de cabello que recordaba a un mohicano acompañado de extraños tatuajes, luego estaba un joven de pelo violeta que tapaba uno de sus ojos y que tenía un tatuaje en su mejilla izquierda, también se pudo ver a un hombre que tenía aspecto de ser un yauza japonés dado su rostro inexpresivo, su pelo negro, su gran altura y una grna cicatriz de corte en el lado derecho de su cara. Luego de esto Chitoge pudo ver a otras dos personas que parecían ser los de aspecto más normal de todos, siendo uno un hombre mayor con unas gafas de sol sobre su cabello y otro un hombre más joven con un pelo de color negro en la parte posterior y rubio en la parte delantera, y adelante de todos ellos se encontraba caminando el hombre que hacia un rato había estado hablanco con su padre.

Por un momento, Chitoge pensó que él debía de ser el lider de la alianza a la que su grupo buscaba ingresar. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su equivocación cuando, una vez el grupo de 6 hombres se hubo ubicado de manera que hubieran 3 de ellos a cada lado de la silla aun vacia, el hombre del brazo con armadura hablara.

\- Bienvenidos sean todos, honorables jefes de familias, a esta humilde ceremonia. Es un placer para mí, Coyote Nougat, quien ostenta el título de Guardian de la Tormenta y mano derecha del actual lider, el presentarles al jefe de nuestra familia y lider de esta alianza. El Vongola Nono.

"¿"Guardian de la Tormenta"? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso es una especie de alias con el que se le conoce?" Pensaron tanto la hija gangster como el heredero yakuza.

Ante lo dicho por el hombre un figura más salió de la puerta trasera, se trataba de un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y bigote del mismo color, y llevaba un baston en su mano derecha. Tras la aparieción de esa persona, una ronda de apluasos por parte de todos los mafiosos presnentes no se hizo esperar, de hecho incluso su padre y el de Raku comenzaron a aplaudir. Al ver esto, y para seguirles la corriente, tanto Chitoge como el peli azul tambien aplaudieron.

El hombre mayor camino de manera calmada pero segura hasta llegar a la silla vacia restante, una vez estuvo frente a ella hizo un gesto con la mano que no sostenía su bastón, indicando que los lideres podían tomar asiento, cosa que hicieron.

\- Es un placer el ver que todos nuestros aliados se encuentran bien - Comenzó a hablar el que era el jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo - Y aun más alegría me da el saber que a partir del día de hoy habrá un miembro más en nuestra familia... Por favor, Adelt Kirisaki Wagner lider del grupo Beehive, camina hacia adelante y deja que el resto de lideres puedan verte.

Ante lo dicho, el lider de Beehive obedeció la petición del Vongola y caminó hasta ponerse en medio de todos los lideres presentes.

\- Antes que nada, primero permiteme presentarte a los caballeros aquí presentes junto con sus familias- Volvió a hablar Timoteo mientras que comenzaba a presentar con su mano a cada una de las personas sentadas - En representación de la familia Giglio Nero se encuentra el señor Tazaru-dono, quien viene a nombre del lider de su familia debido a que este tuvo asuntos de fuerza mayor que atender.

La persona recién presnetada, era un hombre alto y fornido de piel oscura y una ligera barba rubia,quien ante la mención de su nombre ofreció un respetuoso saludo ante el lider vongola y luego hacia el lider gangster.

\- Luego se encuentra el lider de la familia Cavallone, Bronco Dino - Ante la presnetación del Noveno, un joven atractivo de pelo rubio hizo de igual manera un respetuoso saludo al lider de su alianza para luego saludar de igual manera al nuevo aspirante.

De esta manera el lider Vongola continuó presentando a cada uno de los miembros de la alianza, hasta que una vez hubo terminado, dijo.

\- Ahora, lider de Beehive-dono presentese ante nosotros y dinos ¿Cuales son tus motivos para unirse a nuestro círculo?

El lider de Beehive se preparaba para hablar, cuando antes de que si quiera pudiera decir una palabra, el hombre con armadura en su brazo se le adelantó.

\- Por favor, permitame recordarle que sea sincero con su respuesta pues... - En esa breve pausa de Coyote, este dejó escapar parte de su instinto asesino en la habitación para enfatizar lo que diría a continuación, logrando tensar enormemente a todos los presentes con excepción de sus compañeros guardianes y su jefe - Nosotros sabremos si miente.

Pese a esto, el guardian de la tormenta del noveno fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para que su intimidación no llegara hasta Raku y Chitoge, quienes a pesar de eso sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda por el tono de voz del guardina de la tormenta del noveno.

Sin embargo, por su parte el jefe gangster se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Pues él en un inicio planeaba dar un discurso previamente ensayado en donde citaba muchas de las razones por las cuales quería ingresar al circulo de la Vongola, tales como el respeto o la admiración que le tenía a dicho grupo o los deseos de hacer crecer su familia. Sin embargo, con lo dicho por la mano derecha del noveno, ahora todo su discurso había sido echado por la borda.

Ciertamente, el rubio mayor no había hecho todo este proceso por puro gusto pues él en verdad tenía una buena razón para haber hecho esa solicitud en primer lugar, y una muy poderosa razón podría agregarse. Sin embargo, él no estaba muy seguro de que las personas ahí presentes lo compredieran cuando se las dijera.

Lamentablemente, Wagner no tenía otra alternativa pues con la advertencia dada por Nougat acerca de lo inutil que sería mentir, sabría que no solo podrían ver a través de su mentira sino que también lo más seguro es que se metería en serios problemas cuando lo descubrieran.

No tenía más opción que decir la verdad.

Por lo que armandose de valor y tomando un respiro para tranquilizarse, el lider gangster habló.

\- Fue por petición de mi esposa.

De alguna manera, el ambiente en la habitación se sumió en un silencio incomodo, en especial para el pobre rubio quien se sintió enormemente avergonzado por haber dicho esa frase en voz alta. Y más aun que tanto su hija como cierto peli azul junto con su padre lo hayan escuchado. Pero aun así, de alguna forma tenía esperanza de que al menos su hija, quien conicía perfectamente el caracter de su madre, lo comprendiera.

Por su parte, tanto Chitoge como Raku se encontraban con las bocas bien abiertas por el asombro, mientras que el lider yakuza al lado de ellos estaba con una expresión completamente en blanco. De hecho, todos los mafiosos presentes en la habitación se encontraban con la misma cara que el padre de Raku, desde los subordinados hasta los jefes e incluyendo a los guardianes del noveno. Hasta el mismo Tsuna en el cuarto de vigilancia se encontraba con la misma expresión en cuanto la oyó a través de los monitores.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, siendo este nuevamente el Guardian de la Tormenta del noveno.

\- Entonces...Dejeme ver si entedí bien... ¿Me está usted diciendo que usted solicitó el ingreso al Circulo Interno de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de la historia, por el simple hecho que su esposa se lo pidió? - Con cada palabra de Coyote, el grado de incredulidad por el hecho era cada vez mayor y mayor, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

Y otra cosa que de igual manera era mayor y mayor, era la verguenza del pobre rubio tras haber dicho sus motivos en reales en voz alta. Pero aun con todo y verguenza, el lider de Beehive respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

\- Así es - Tras decir eso, el pobre hombre solo podía rogar al cielo de que nada malo pasara. En este punto no sabría que hubiera sido peor, si recibir un castigo por su amada esposa Hana por no haber cumplido su petición o sufrir las consecuencias por parte de la misma Vongola por haberles hecho perder su tiempo por una razón tan estupida como esa. En cualquier caso el pobre rubio estaba seguro de que sufriría ...Y mucho.

Pero luego de pensarlo un poco, Wagner llegó a la conclusión de que efectivamente hubiera sido peor recibir el castigo de su esposa.

"Prefiero mil veces el castigo de la mafia más peligrosa del mundo a tener que volver a ver a Hana enojada. Que el cielo me ampare si eso sucede. Sería menos doloros tomar un baño de gasolina industrial y luego prenderme fuego" - Pensó el Kirisaki mayor.

En ese momento, un sonido se hizo presente en el lugar.

"Pffff"

Primero sonó como un sonido bajo irreconocible.

"PFFFFFF!"

Luego se pudo reconocer como una risa ahogada.

Jajajajajaja

Hasta que finalmente se pudo escuchar perfectamente que esta era un risa, la cual para asombro de todos provenía del lider Vongola.

Ante tal inesperado evento, nadie supo que hacer hasta que el mimso Noveno habló una vez se hubo calmado.

\- A lo largo de toda mi vida, nunca he oido una razón tan original - Mientras hablaba,el Noveno tenía una sonrisa agradable en su rostro - Sin duda las mujeres son una fuerza que nunca se debe subestimar... Y si alguien no está de acuerdo conmigo entonces es que nunca conoció a una mujer como lo fue mi madre, la Octava Vongola.

A continuación el jefe mafioso se puso de pie de su asiento, haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención.

\- Por la presente, yo Timoteo el Vongola Nono, le doy mi bendición al grupo Bee Hive de formar parte de nosotros, como una mafia hermana. Desde ahora será una familia camarada nuestra que brindará su apoyo y también recibirá el nuestro. Sus enemigos son nuestros enemigos y sus aliados son nuestro aliados. Y que si en algún momento esta confianza que es depositada en ustedes es traicionada, la venganza de la mafia más poderosa del mundo caerá sobre ustedes y sobre los que aman...Ahora, sin más preambulos... Si fueras tan amable Bouche - Con estas palabras dirigidas a su guardían de la niebla, el hombre en cuestión dio un chasquido con sus dedos cuyo ruido hizo eco en toda la habitación para luego de landa una silla de madera similar a las del resto de lideres se formara del suelo. Dicho acto dejó sorprendidos tanto a Chitoge como a Raku quienes pensaron que era una especie de truco de magía. Por su parte el padre del peli azul como el de la rubia tambien se encontraban sorprendidos más trataban de que esto no se les notara en el rostro.

Una vez la silla hubo terminado de formarse en la habitación, el noveno volvió a hablar.

\- Ahora por favor, Kirisaki-dono, tome en el asiento que ahora le corresponde, al lado de sus hermanos y sea bienvenido usted a nuestra familia.

Tras una respetuosa reverencia hacia el mafioso mayor, Wagner procedió a caminar hacia el que ahora era su sitio, y una vez estuvo frente a él y con algo de nervisismo finalmente tomó asiento. Dicho acto fue celebrado por una ronda de aplusos del resto de lideres presentes y vitores de los subordinados de estos a sus espaldas.

Cabe mencionar que el pobre Claude, se encontraba apluadiendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras contenía inutilmente las lagrimas de su rostro. Por su parte, tanto Chitoge como Raku y su padre tambien apludian ante lo que aparentemente era un gran logro para el lider gangster.

Una vez todo se hubo calmado, el lider vongola habló de nuevo.

\- Bueno, con la ceremonia y las formalidades ya concluidas. Kirisaki-dono, me gustaría conocer a los invitados que trajo consigo. Si mi memoria no me falla, debe tratarse del lider del grupo yakuza local junto con su hijo además de su propia hija ¿Estoy en lo correcto Kirisaki-dono?

\- En efecto. Es como usted dice Noveno-sama. Por favor permitame presentarlos como es debido si me lo permite - El lider Vongola dio un asentimiento en respuesta.

Por otra parte, con Tsuna. Este se encontraba mirando atentamente los monitores.

En cuanto el joven de pelo castaño el apellido del lider del nuevo grupo que se uniría Circulo Interno Vongola, supuso que seguramente era una cohincidencia de que esa persona, que resultaba ser un hombre extranjero con cierto parecido a cierta chica que no era del agrado total del joven Vongola, tuviera el mismo apellido que Chitoge.

"Debe ser una coincidencia. Apuesto que "Kirisaki" es un apellido común para los extranjeros. De ninguna manera debe de estar relacionado con esa chica. Después de todo ¿Cuales son las probabilidades de que de todas las escuelas en la ciudad, haya terminado no solo en la misma escuela sino también en el mismo año e incluso en el mismo salon que la hija del lider del nuevo grupo que busca aliarse con la Vongola?... Definitivamente debe ser una coincidencia...Por favor que solo sea una coincidencia"

Sin embargo, y como la vida le había demostrado a Tsuna hasta ahora, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

Pues en cuanto el noveno invitó a los invitados del lider de Beehive para acercarse Hhacia él y poder conocerlos, el joven castaño pudo ver a través de los monitores con total claridad no solamente a su nuevo amigo peli azul junto con su padre, lo cual ciertamente le sorprendió pero no mucho pues Tsuna era consciente de la posición de la familia de Raku como la lider de la yakuza local, sin embargo fue la presencia de cierta joven rubia la que dejó al Vongola sin habla.

De hecho, fue tanto la sorpresa de ver a Chitoge en ese lugar que el castaño ignoró por completo lo hermosa que se veía la joven en esa ocasión.

En ese momento, Sawada Tsunayoshi finalmente se realizó de manera oficial que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, pues ahora se daba cuenta que su compañera de aula rubia en efecto estaba emparentada con el jefe de la nueva familia aliada de la Vongola.

\- Pareces algo sorprendido Tsuna ¿Acaso no sabías la conexión de esos amigos nuevos tuyos con el sub mundo? - Se oyó una voz proveniendo por detrás del castaño.

\- Bueno... Sabía que Raku estaba relacionado con los yakuzas, pero lo de Kirisaki-san fue realmente una sorpresa además de que ella no es una amiga mía precisamente... Un momento! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¿Papá que haces aquí?! - Conestó sorprendido el castaño mientras se volteaba a ver a lsa persona a su espalda, quien como el joven suponía se trataba sin más ni menos que el lider del CEDEF y su padre, Iemetsu Sawada.

El Sawada mayor se encontraba haciendo su sonrisa habitual hacia su hijo, aparentemente disfrutando de la reacción de Tsuna.

Una vez Iemetsu hubo terminado de entretenerse por la reacción de su hijo, decidió contestar la pregunta hecha hace un rato.

\- La ceremonia oficial ya acabó, por lo que decidí escaparme un momento para ver como estabas - Mientras hablaba, Iemetsu se acercó hacia uno de los monitores para ver lo que pasaba - Oh! Parece que finalmente van a presentar a la nueva "Pareja" al noveno.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces tras escuchar a su padre, de hecho le tomó un buen tiempo el poder procesar lo que había escuchado. Y una vez hubo terminado de comprender lo que su pare había dicho, la reacción de asombro del décimo no se hizo esperar.

La reacción de Tsuna al escuchar la palabra "Pareja" fue una en la que tanto sus ojos como su boca estaban abiertos a más no poder, ningún sonido salía de su boca pues su sorpresa no le permitía generar sonido alguno.

Nuevamente Iemetsu encontró esta expresión de su hijo como algo entretenido.

Una vez el castaño se hubo recuperado, finalmente pudo decir algo o mejor dicho grita.

\- ¿EH?! ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON PAREJA?! ¿QUIÉN ES PAREJA DE QUIÉN?! ¿KIRISAKI-SAN Y RAKU SON PAREJA?! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ¿ACASO ESOS DOS NO SE ODIABAN?! ¿ACASO RAKU NO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ONODERA-SAN?! QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA ALGO!

Pese al poco tamaño que tenía Tsuna, el joven tenía una voz muy potente para su estatura seguramente gracias a todos los gritos de horror que el entrenamiento de Reborn le había provocado. EN cualquier caso, el lider del CEDE tuvo que sobarse los odios que le sumbaban tras el grito de su hijo.

\- Ma..Ma... No tienes porque gritar Tsuna - Calmó el Sawada mayor a su hijo, quien aun ansios por escuchara la respuesta de su padre decidió aceptar el consejo - Verás, lo que pasó es...

Lo siguiente que Tsuna oyó de su padre fue la increible explicación del plan ideado por los lideres de los gangsters y los yakkuzas para poner fin a las hostilidades entre ambos grupos, haciendo que los hijos de ambos fingieran ser una pareja hasta que ambas partes aprendieran a convivir pacíficamente.

Durante todo el tiempo que Sawada Tsunayoshi había estado bajo el cuidado de su tutor, el joven había estado involucrado en una lista increiblemente larga de planes ridiculos elaborados por su tutor, los cuales partían desde declararse a la idol de su escuela y amor platónico mientras solo llevaba ropa interior hasta tratar de reclutar al jefe del consejo desciplinario de Namimori y amante de las peleas a su familia. Sin embargo aun con todo eso, en ese momento el castaño tenía la certeza total de que el plan que acababa de escuchar era sin duda aun más descabellado.

La única razón por la que el décimo Vongola no había puesto el grito en el cielo en cuanto escuchó ese plan fue porque su padre aun no había terminado de hablar.

\- Ahora parece que van a presentar de manera oficial al noveno... ¿Me pregunto si Ichijou-san y Kirissaki-san sabrán lo que eso significa?

Esa última frase de su padre había activado las alarmas en la cabeza de Tsuna, quien tratando de mantener la calma sin exito, decidió preguntar.

\- ¿A...A...A... A qué te refieres, papá?

El Sawada mayor se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza dado lo incomodo que sería contestar la pregunta de su hijo.

\- Verás Tsuna. Según las reglas de la Vongola, cuando una pareja es presentada al lider de turno durante una ceremonia oficial es para solicitar su bendición, este es un privilegio que solo las parejas que se encuentran completamente enamoradas pueden solicitar - De alguna forma, a Tsuna no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esto - Por lo tanto una vez obtenida la bendición del capo Vongola, se considera una grave falta de respeto hacia él si es que la pareja en cuestión decide no casarse pues sería lo mismo que decir que la bendición dada por la Vongola no tiene valor para ellos.

Era oficial, ahora Tsuna estaba completamente seguro de que esto no lo agradaba en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Y que pasaría con las familias de los novios involucrados? - Preguntó el castaño con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

El lider del CEDEF pareció contemplar la pregunta unos momentos antes de responder.

\- La verdad no lo sé... Nunca se ha vuelto a saber de esas familias, así que no se a ciencia cierta lo que les pasó.

La cara del castaño se había tornado de un tono tan palido como la nieve tras escuchar las palabras de su padre.

\- P..p...p...p...pero entonces debemos detenerlos. Lo más probable es que los padres de Kirisaki-san y Raku no sepan de esa regla. Raku está enamorado de Onodera-san y si recibe la bendición del noveno ya no podrá declalarle sus sentimientos!

\- Ciertamente es una situación muy triste, pero la culpa de esto recae sobre los lideres de sus respectivos grupos por no estar bien informados. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, ambos chicos se encuentran en este momento en frente del Noveno.

Tsuna volteó a ver uno de los monitores a su costado para darse cuenta con horror que efectivamente tanto el peli azul como la rubia se encontraban en frente de actual lider vongola, aparentemente presentandose en frente de este.

La situación era muy mala. El pobre castaño no sabía que hacer. Si no actuaba rápido lo mpas seguro era que su amigo tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer que no amaba mientras que la que en verdad amaba nunca podría enterarse de sus sentimientos.

Por un momento, Tsuna imaginó el estar en el lugar de su amigo peli azul, una situación en la que él estuviera condenado a ser pareja de una chica que no quería y perdiedo toda esperanza de poder declararle su amor a la chica de sus sueños. Sin duda era una idea en extremo desalentadora para cualquiera. Bueno para cualquiera menos para Tsuna pues no queriendo que eso le pasara a su nuevo amigo, salió corriendo de la sala de vigilancia con un solo pensamiento en su mente "Debo detenerlo antes que obtengan la bendición del noveno".

La acción por parte del castaño había sorprendido tanto a su padre como al resto del personal de vigilancia en la habitación.

\- Parece que mi pobre hijo no puede soportar ver a su amigo sellar su destino en una relación sin amor. La verdad es que no lo culpo. Cuando todo termine iré a hablar con él - Pensó en voz alta el Sawada mayor.

 **CAPITULO 3: ABRAN PASO AL DECIMO**

En ese momento, el joven conocido como Sawada Tsunayoshi no se encontraba completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho esta bien podría ser la primera vez en toda su vida que el castaño había hecho una acción así de impulsiva, salir corriendo de la sala de vigilancia con dirección a la sala en donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia.

Puede que haya sido debido a la adrenalina que se produce al tomar una decisión arriesgada de un momento a otro, o tal vez debido a la preocupación que sentía por el futuro de su amigo de pelo azul, o por el hecho de que inconscientemente haya bloqueado todo sentimiento de miedo momentaneamente para no distraerse de su objetivo, o incluso debido a que finalmente esa sangre mafiosa que corría por las venas del castaño comenzaba a salir a flote. Sea cual sea la razón, en ese momento Sawada Tsunayoshi contaba con una determinación clara y sin titubeos.

Debía detener esa bendición antes de que sucediera.

Por otro lado y sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, una sombra oculta en el techo observaba como el pequeño joven corría a todo lo que podía con dirección a donde se encontraban el resto de lideres mafiosos incluyendo al noveno Vongola.

En una ocasión convencional, la persona oculta en las sombras no hubiera demorado un segundo en acribillar con sus cuchillos a cualquier individuo que atravesara esos pasillos sin identificación. Sin embargo, era la identidad del joven corriendo en cuesión la que lo había detenido de hacer eso, por lo que con la duda de como actuar en esta situación decidió solicitar ordenes a su superior.

\- Kishishishi. Aquí Belphegor reportando actividad en el pasillo 5 del ala norte. El sujeto en cuestión es Sawada. Se encuentra corriendo a todo lo que da con dirección a la sala de la ceremonia. No he sido informado de su participación en el evento. Espero ordenes. ¿Debo detenerlos, incapacitarlo, matarlo o dejarlo pasar?. Cambio.

La respuesta a la solicitud del Varia no se hizo esperar.

\- VROIIIIII ¿Qué diablos esta pensando ese mocoso de mierda haciendo idioteces de la nada?! Bel, deten a ese idiota, por la fuerza si es necesario, apuñalalo en las extremidades si tienes que hacerlo, siempre podemos hacer que Lussuria lo cure más tarde.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el rostro del Varia de atributo tormenta tras escuchar las ordenes de su superior. Sin duda eran este tipo de ordenes las que más disfrutaba acatar.

Pero antes de que Bel pudiera hacer algo, otra voz se sumó a la frecuencia, esta era una voz aguda... Como la de un bebé, pero no la del bebé perteneciente a los Varia sino del que era considerado como el asesino de confianza del Noveno.

\- No tienen porque presipitarse. Tsuna tiene permiso para participar en la reunión - Habló el bebé

\- Vroi! Bebé! ¿De qué diablos hablas?! - Respondió con notable molestía Squalo del otro lado del transmisor al ver como el arcobaleno contrariaba sus ordenes.

\- Como dije. Como futuro jefe oficial de la Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi tiene todo el derecho de participar en la ceremonia - Siguió hablando con voz calmada Reborn.

\- No me jodas! La ceremonia oficial ya terminó! Y por la forma en como corre, es más que claro que ese idiota piensa hacer alguna locura! - La molestia en la voz del espadachin Varia se hacia cada vez más evidente con cada palabra, pero aun así el arcobaleno del sol se mantuvo calmado.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que está de moda el llegar tarde a las reuniones? Además, si la ceremonia oficial ya terminó entonces con mayor razón no debería haber problemas en que Tsuna se una. Además te recuerdo que si bien la seguridad de la reunión corre por cuenta de los Varias, aun sigo siendo yo el supervisor general de la ceremonia. Las únicas ordenes que tienen mayor poder sobre las mías son las del Noveno mismo o la de su mano derecha, Coyote Nougat. Así que más te vale no poner muchos "Peros" a lo que digo - La autoridad con la que el arcobaleno habló esa última frase dejaba muy en claro porque era no solo el asesino de mayor confianza del noveno sino del porque aun era reconocido como el mejor asesino del mundo, algo de lo que tanto Squalo como Belphegor se percataron.

Hubo un breve silencio en la conversación antes de que Squalo volviera a decir algo.

\- Vroi! Escuchame bien bebé! No sé que diablos estés planeando, pero te recuerdo que el jefe de mierda se encuentra cuidando el salón de la ceremonia! Además que ese idiota siempre olvida ponerse el maldito transmisor! Por lo que será tu jodido problema si se desata una maldita batalla campal en cuanto vea al idiota de Sawada! Me escuchaste bien! Así que después no digas que no te lo advertí!

Con esa última frase por parte de Squalo, y luego de decirle a Belphegor de que dejara pasar al castaño, la comunicación entre los Varias y Reborn se cortó.

Por su parte, el arcobaleno del sol se encontraba viendo a través de una pantalla en su telefono como su discipulo corría por los pasillos con dirección al salón principal.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del bebé asesino mientras pensaba para sí mismo.

"¿Me pregunto que harás ahora Dame-Tsuna?"

POR OTRO LADO EN LA SALA DE LA CEREMONIA

Se encontraba una pareja de jovenes, una rubia y un peli azul de pie con sus padres parados a sus respectivos lados, y frente a ellos se encontraba el que era el lider actual de la mafia mas poderosa del mundo.

Normalmente, si una persona normal se encontrara en esta misma situación sería un manojo de nervios andante temblando como loco, y por supuesto tanto Raku como Chitoge (A pesar de sus conexiones de su familia con el bajo mundo) eran personas normal. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se encontraba temblando. Bueno, ciertamente ambos jovenes se encontraban nerviosos pues sabían el calibre de la persona frente a la que estaban pero aun así y por alguna razón aun podían mantenerse de pié frente a él sin teblar en lo más mínimo, cosa que sorprendía a ambos jovenes por igual.

Podría deberse a la sonrisa afable que el mafioso mostraba, o su aspecto agradable que recordaba al deun abuelo cualquiera salvo por el costoso traje que llevaba. Sin embargo, la respuesta era que todo se debía al atributo de "Armonía" de la llama del cielo que el noveno poseía, cosa que ambos jovenes frente a él ignoraban por completo.

\- Buenas tardes. Es un gusto poder conocerlos a ambos finalmente. Mi nombre Timoteo Di Salvatore, el noveno lider de la Vongola - El tono con el que el viejo lider hablaba era amable y casual, cosa que logró tranquilizar aun más a los estudiantes frente a él.

Dado que sería una falta de respeto el no presentarse una ves el anfitrión lo hizo primero, el joven de pelo azul habló primero.

\- Es igualmente un gusto el poder conocerlo Noveno-sama. Mi nombre es Ichijou Raku, estudiante de primer año de la academia Bonjari.

La siguiente en presentarse fue Chitoge quien hizo presnetación similar a la de su compaero de pelo azul, solo que de una forma más elegante pero aun conservando algo de nervios.

El lider Vongola sonrió de manera amable a ambos jovenes una vez hubieran terminado, antes de volver a hablar.

\- Con que estos jovenes son los nuevos "Romeo y Julieta" ¿Verdad?... Dos jovenes enamorados que pertenecen a "Familias" que se odian mutuamente y que están en conflicto constante... Sin duda suena como una adaptación moderna de la famosa novela de Shakespire, salvo que en esta ocasión las familias decidieron dejar de lado sus diferencias y apoyar el amor de ambos jovenes... Sin duda una decisión sabia si me preguntan.

Las palabras del noveno eran acompañadas por asentimientos de cabeza por parte del resto de lideres mafiosos presentes.

\- Ciertamente es como usted dice, Noveno-sama - Apoyó el lider gangster

\- Sin duda el amor juvenil es algo a tener en cuenta para haber podido lograr terminar con esta riña absurda entre nuestros grupos - Dijo ahora el yakuza mayor.

El noveno dio una sonrisa ante ese comentario.

\- En efecto, el amor es algo muy poderoso aun en el mundo de la mafia. El hecho de haber sido capaz de encontrar a la persona que amas siendo tan joven y ser capaz de formar una relación con ella es en verdad una verdadera suerte que muy pocas personas tienen - Comentó el noveno con voz calida. Sin embargo en su interior Raku tuvo una punzada en su corazón al recordar a cierta joven de pelo castaño de la que estaba enamorado - Habiendo dicho esto, quisiera que porfavor acepten mi bendición para el bienestar de su relación.

Tras decir esto, el jefe Vongola se puso de pié de su asiento y se acerco hacia el duo de jovenes frente a él, los cuales no sabían como tomar esto.

Por su parte, el resto de lideres mafiosos sentados estaban sorprendidos por esta actitud de su capo mayor, pues era algo muy raro el recibir una bendición del lider Vongola en persona. Mientras que los padres de los jovenes se sentían un tanto incomodos por el hecho de que una relación falsa recibiera una bendición por parte del Noveno, pero para mala suerte de ambos no podían hacer nada pues de hacerlo la farsa se vería revelada, dejando a ambos lideres y sus familias muy mal parados.

Sin embargo, si ambos padres hubieran sabido la importancia de dicha bendición, seguramente hubieran buscado una manera de detenerla.

Una vez el lider Vongola estuvo frente a ambos jovenes, procedió a poner ambas manos sobre las cabeza del duo de jovenes de manera tierna. Tanto Raku como Chitoge decidieron que sería mejor solo dejarse llevar por la corriente y seguir el juego como hasta ahora.

Entonces el noveno comenzó a hablar.

\- Yo, Timoteo Di Salvatore el Vongola Nono, a nombre de mi familia les ofrezco a ambos mi bendi...

PUM!

El sonido de una puerta al otro extremo de la habitación siendo abierta de manera brusca se hizo presnete en todo el lugar, interrumpiendo al noveno en medio de su frase.

Todo el mundo volteo a ver en dirección a la fuente del ruido, encontrandose con la imagen de un joven jadeando pesadamente como si estuviera cansado mientras se apoyaba en la puerta que acababa de abrir. Le tomó un par de segundos a los lideres mafiosos sentados el reconocer al joven pero les iba a tomar aun más tiempo el procesar el porque se encontraba ahí.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto de vigilancia un monitor era manchado abruptamente por café debido a que cierto lider del CEDEF había terminado escupiendolo en el mismo instante en que vio a su único hijo irrumpir en la ceremonia, y por consecuencia firmarsu sentencia de muerte gracias a la amenaza de Reborn. Tras darsecuenta de esto y del peligro que su hijo corría en cuanto cayera en las manos de cierto arcobaleno, Iemetsu salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar con la esperanza de poder lograr arreglar las cosas al menos un poco.

De vuelta en la ceremonia, el castaño al fin había logrado recuperar el aire, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en hablar.

\- Noveno, porfavor no le de su bendición a esa pareja - Habló el joven Tsuna con un tono que denotaba que aun se encontraba cansado después de haber corrido tan deprisa.

Esas palabras solo lograron confundir aun más a los presentes.

Siendo el primero en asimilar lo que estaba pasando, una lluvia de prugntas inundaron la mente del joven peli azul.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Tsuna?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

\- ¿Ah?! ¿Baka-Tsuna?! ¿Qué hace aquí?! No! Más imrpotante ¿Qué diablos cree que hace?! ¿Acaso no sabe en frente de quienes se encuentra?! - Fue el turno de la joven rubía de tener su propio monologo interno, mientras que incluso comenzaba a sentir algo de preocupación por lo que le fuera a pasar al castaño pese a que no lo agradaba el joven.

El siguiente en recuperarse del shock fue Claude, quien en lugar de hacer un monologo interno simplemente decidió moverse lo más rápido posible en frente del joven de pelo castaño y apuntarle directamente en la cabeza con su arma.

\- Escuchame bien pequeña escoria ¿Acaso tienes una mínima idea del precioso momento que acabas de arruinar para la señorita?. Más te vale que hayas puesto tus asuntos en orden porque de esta no sales vivo - La hostilidad en las palabras del hombre de pelo blanco estaba más que claro, tanto así que Tsuna no pude evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito de pánico ante esto.

Por otro lado, con los padres de Chitoge y Raku, ambos se encontraban conversando.

\- ¿Tsuna-kun? - Preguntó para si mismo el lider yakuza

\- ¿Oya? ¿Acaso lo conoces, Ichijou-dono? - Preguntó el lider gangster al darse cuenta que aparentemente el hombre lo conocía.

\- Si, de hecho sí. Ese jovencito es el discipulo de Reborn y se está quedando en mi casa mientras que su tutor atendía unos asuntos. Seguramente relacionados con la ceremonia.

Aparentemente el lider gangster tambien era un conocido de Reborn, cosa que era de esperarse dado lo amplias que eran las conexiones del arcobaleno del sol.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El discipulo de Reborn? No sabía que él había conseguido uno - Habló con algo de asombro Wagner - ¿Eso quiere decir que ese joven también es un asesino? Ciertamente si lo es debe ser un verdadero prodigio para engañar a las personas porque no lo parece en lo absoluto - Comentó con algo de gracia el lider gangster.

\- Ciertamente, no puedo imaginarme a un joven tan amable como él quitandole la vida a otra persona. Pero lo más importante ahora es el porque interrumpió la reunión, pues sin importar si es o no discipulo del asesino de confianza del Noveno, es un hecho grave el hacer este tipo de cosas sin una razón - Ante lo dicho por el padre del peli azul, su compañero rubio solo asintió, a lo que ambos decidieron observar con calma lo que pasaba, para luego abrir los ojos ampliamente en cuento el lider de Beehive vio a su subordinado apuntandole a la cabeza al joven con las claras intenciones de borrarlo de la existencia.

Ese hecho no solo asustó al lider gangster sino tambien a su colega jefe de los yakuzas, como a los hijos de ambos. De hecho, incluso el resto de lideres se encontraba sorprendidos por lo que Claude estaba haciendo, pero más que nada porque ellos sabían perfectamente la identidad del joven castaño, y de igual forma sabían perfectamente las consecuncias que pasarían si algo malo llegara a pasarle al joven y más aun en frente del mismo jefe Vongola actual junto con sus guardianes, solo podían rogar de que nada malo ocurriera o se desataría un baño de sangre ahí mismo.

Por su parte, Dino ya se encontraba alistando su latigo para ir a ayudar a su querido hermano menor, pero fue detenido en cuanto oyó una voz detrás de él.

\- Veo que a fin de cuentas decidiste participar en la reunión, Tsunayoshi-kun - Fueron las palabras dichas por nadie más ni menos que el mismisimo lider Vongola.

"¿EEEEEHHHHHH?! ¿El lider de la mafia más poderosa del mundo conoce a Tsuna/Baka-Tsuna?" Fueron los pensamientos de tanto Raku como Chitoge.

\- Disculpe, Noveno-sama ¿Acaso usted conoce a este idio...digo a este joven? - Habló Claude, corrigiendose a mitad de su oración al darse cuenta de que posiblemente estaba apuntandole con su arma a un conocido del lider de la Vongola. Cosa que con solo pensarla le hacia helar la sangre.

\- Asi es, jovencito. De hecho le sugeriría que por favor retire su pistola de la cabeza del joven... Antes que mi hijo le vuele la suya - El tono amable con el que el lider Vongola hablaba no concordaba en nada con la frase tan oscura que acababa de decir. De hecho, varias personas habrían pensado que habían escuchado mal o que simplemente estaba bromeando el anciano. O al menos así hubiera sido si cierta persona no estuviera parada detrás de Claude apuntandole con una pistola, la cual tenía una especie de "X" grabada en la parte lateral, a la parte posterior de la cabeza del peli blanco.

Sin que nadie hubiera visto el momento había pasado, con excepción de Dino y el jefe Vongola junto con sus guardianes, un joven de aproximadamente 23 años de pelo negro azabache y cicatrices de quemadura en su rostro había aparecido detrás de Claude sin que él se diera cuenta, este hecho sorprendio enormemente tanto al propio Claude como a su jefe quien era consciente de la gran capacidad como asesino del peli blanco, después de todo no era el mejor asesino de Beehive por nada, y el hecho de que alguien haya logrado poner detrás suyo con un arma apuntadole con tanta facilidad era algo que tanto el lider gangster como su subordinado creían como imposible.

\- Haz lo que el viejo dice. O pintaré las paredes con tus malditos sesos. Idiota - Fueron las palabras que Xanxus pronunció mientras dejaba escapar su instinto asesino sobre el peli blanco frente, y ya de paso sobre Sawada también, quien ese instante dejó escapar un leve "Hieeee!".

Puede que Tsuna no sea el tipo más listo del mundo, pero tampoco era el más estupido. Él sabía perfectamente que la única razón por la que Xanxus no lo había acribillado a tiros hasta ese momento era gracias a las ordenes del Noveno. Sin embargo, no quería presionar su suerte pues después de todo era Xanxus del que estamos hablando, la misma persona que hacia años había tratado de realizar un golpe de estado contra su propio padre, por lo que lo mejor en ese momento sería no forzar su suerte.

Por su parte, Claude bajo su pistola con cuidado pues no quería realizar movimientos bruscos que hicieran que la persona detrás de él malinterpretara o tomara como excusa para dispararle.

\- Muy bien. Gracias por tu ayuda Xanxus - Agradeció el lider mafioso a su hijo adoptivo una vez vio que el peli blanco hubo guardado su arma, a lo que el lider de los Varia simplemente respondió con un gruñido - Ahora bien, volviendo a lo de antes - El tono con el que Timoteo hablaba parecía un tono más familiar que el que había usado hasta ahora, indicando claramente el grado de confianza que tenía con el joven de pelo castaño. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por Raku y Chitoge como con los padres de ambos.

"¿Quién es ese chico para que el noveno le hable con tanta confianza?" Era el pensamiento colectivo que tanto los jovenes como sus padres tenían. Si en un principio los lideres yakuza y gangster estaban curiosos por los motivos del chico para interrumpir la ceremonia de forma tan abrupta, ahora lo estaban aun más por la identidad de ese joven y su relación con el noveno.

\- Me gustaría escuchar cuales son tus motivos para evitar que otorgue mi bendición a esta pareja. Tsunayoshi-kun -El lider mafioso dio una pausa, para corregirse - O lo lamento, dado que estamos en un evento oficial de la familia sería mejor llamarte como es debido...Decimo.

En ese momento, el tiempo se congeló para cuatro personas presentes (Wagner, Chitoge, Claude y el padre de Raku) quienes no podían dar credito de lo que estaban escuchando. Por su parte, el joven de pelo azul no entendía el significado de la forma en la que el lider mafioso había llamado a su amigo.

"¿Decimo? ¿Décimo de qué? ¿Su decimo mejor amigo? ¿La decima persona que conició en Japón? ¿La décima persona que lo saludó en el día? ¿A qué se refiere?" - Se preguntaba confundido Raku en su mente. Y pasó a estar más confundido aun en cuanto vio que el resto de lideres mafiosos que habían estado sentados hasta hace poco se habían puesto de pié.

Y no solo eso, sino que con una respetuosa reverencia inclinaban sus cabezas en señal de saludo hacia el joven castaño, mientras decían a coro.

"Es un gusto verlo. Decimo-sama"

Por un lado Raku estaba aun más confundido, mientras que por otro las caras de asombro en las cuatro personas antes mencionadas se hacia cada vez más y más amplia pues ahora no tenían duda de la verdadera identidad del joven frente a ellos, el cual se encontraba rascandose la nuca debido a la verguenza de haber sido saludado tan respetuosamente.

Luego, como si el cerebro de Chitoge hubiera hecho "Click", una revelación vino ante ella.

"El anillo de Baka-Tsuna. Sabía que había visto ese simbolo en alguna parte...Estaba en el sello de una de las cartasque papá recibió hace un par de días... Y es el mismo que está en la silla de ese señor...¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta hasta ahora?!" - Gritaba una versión chibi de Chitoge en su interior mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Mientras que por su lado, y arto de no estar enterado de lo que pasaba, Raku decidió acercarse a su padre para preguntarle acerca de la situación, pues dada la cara que estaba poniendo al menos estaba más enterado de lo que pasaba que él.

\- Oye, viejo ¿A qué se refería el noveno cuando llamó a Tsuna "Decimo"? - Los deseos del lider yakuza por golpear a su hijo eran casi incontenibles. Después de todo ¿Qué clase de pregunta estupida es esa?

Sin ver más remedio y luego de rascarse pesadamente la cabeza, el lider yakuza decidió contestarle a su hijo.

Mientras que el padre de Raku le explicaba a su hijo la situación, el joven castaño decidió apresurarse en explicar la sus motivos antes que Xanxus se enojara aun más y decidiera usarlo como muñeco de tiro.

\- Verá, Noveno. EL motivo por el cual le pido que le de su bendición a esta relación... - Tsuna tragó fuertemente ante de decir lo siguiente - Es porque la relación de ambos es falsa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y NUEVAMENTE LES TRAJE OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA SERIE QUE TANTO LES GUSTA JOVENES. ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO ME TOMÓ MÁS TIEMPO DEL ESPERADO DEBIDO A QUE ES EL MÁS LARGO DE LA SERIE HASTA EL MOMENTO, AUNQUE DE HECHO DISFRUTE MUCHO EL HACER PARTICIPAR A OTROS MIEMBROS DE KHR EN EL FIC COMO A XANXUS Y LOS VARIA (LOS CUALES SEGUIRAN APARECIENDO EN LA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL CIERTO USUARIO DE LLAMAS DE IRA DE UNA MANERA QUE NADIE SE ESPERARÍA FUFUFUFU).**

 **NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO COMO SIEMPRE EL APOYO EN ESTA TEORIA. EL SABER QUE LE GUSTA A LAS PERSONAS Y EL LEER SUS COMENTARIOS Y MENSAJES ME LLENAN DE ALEGRÍA Y ME ALIENTAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, Y NUEVAMENTE LES RECOMIENDO QUE LE DEN UN VISTAZO A MI OTRO TRABAJO EN CURSO "EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO" CON SHIROHIGE EN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, LES ASEGURO QUE SE VIENE ALGO GRANDE EN ESA TEORÍA.**

 **PD: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LA TEORÍA DE SHIROHIGE PODRÍA DEMORAR UN POCO DADO QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DOS CAPITULOS A LA VEZ (EL CAPITULO 11 JUNTO CON EL CAPITULO DE LA REUNION DE FACCIONES) ASI QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA.**

 **AHORA SI ME DESPIDO Y LOS VEO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO ep.5: LA PEOR SOLUCIÓN POSIBLE**

 **PROLOGO:**

Gokudera Hayato era un joven que podía ser catalogado como una contradicción andante, pues al ser él alguien que tiende a dejarse llevar mucho por sus emociones, en especial las relacionadas con el enojo y deribados, este también podía llegar a ser alguien en extremo organizado a la par de responsable. Como prueba de ello estaba que desde su llegada a Namimori no había salido ni una sola vez del cuadro de honor.

Para el joven guardian de la tormenta, la responsabilidad era un credo que debía mantener siempre presente durante las 24 horas del día en los 7 días de la semana cada día del año, cosa que se había intensificado durante estos últimas días en los que su jefe había estado ausente.

Desde que Sawada partió junto con Reborn para asistir a un evento importante de la Vongola en otra ciudad, el joven de pelo blanco se había asignado así mismo la responsabilidad de mantener al resto de guardianes bajo control durante todo el tiempo que el castaño se encontrara fuera.

"En un par de años seré la mano derecha del lider de la mafia más poderosa de la historia. Si no soy capaz de hacer al menos esto, significa que no soy digno de mi puesto" Fue el pensamiento lleno de determinación en la cabeza de Hayato cuando decidió hacerse cargo de esa tarea.

Sin embargo, el dicho era más facil que el hecho pues resulta que cada individuo que portaba el título de guardian del décimo Vongola resultaba ser cuando menos "Único" a su propia manera. Gokudera sabía muy en lo que se metía y tenía más que claro que hacerlo no sería una tarea nada facil, pero aun así no dudo en llevarla a cabo.

Durante los primeros días, la vida del usuario de dinamita fue nada menos que un martirio. Llevar a Lambo al parque a jugar junto con I-pin y Fuuta y tener que soportar los berrinches y travesuras de estos, ser apaleado por Hibari cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él para llevarlo a las reuniones con el resto de guardianes, ser hechado a punta de lanzas y cuervos ilusorios cada vez que iba a buscar a Mukuro a su base, sin mencionar las sesiones de entrenamiento extremas de Ryohei a las que ocasionalmente era arrastrado Tsuna y en las que ahora Gokudera se encontraba atrapado, y finalmente para coronar el día tener que soportar las tonas bromas del guradian de la lluvia cada vez que ambos volvían a casa por el mismo camino.

Hayato no podía entender como rayos se las había arreglado para poder lidiar con toda esa panda de raros. Esto a la par de frustrante tambien había servido para aumentar aun más el respeto que Gokudera sentía por su jefe.

Poco tiempo después, afortunadamente para el joven peli blanco le llegó una ayuda caida del cielo o mejor dicho de la tierra, pues nada más ni nada menos que el futuro jefe de la familia Simon y actual portador del anillo de la tierra, Kozato Enma, había venido a ayudar al pobre guardian de su amigo.

Como mejor amigo de Tsuna, Enma había escuchado en multiples ocasiones los problemas que las personalidades únicas de sus guardianes le ocasionaban al igual que la forma que había hayado para poder lidiar con cada una.

En primer lugar estaba la situación de Lambo. Tsuna había descubierto que el niño con disfraz de vaca solía hacer bromas cuando quería llamar la atención por lo que la solución que había encontrado era simplemente ignorarlo hasta que se aburriera o por defecto jugar con él un supuesto, que dicha solución también incluía el pedir ayuda a Kyoko y Haru para pasaran tiempo con él, cosa que ambas jovenes disfrutaban mucho, o también encargarselo a Rauji Oyama, el guardian Simon de la Montaña, quien también era bueno con los niños.

El segundo punto involucraba a los dos guardianes más problematicos del grupo, Rokudo Mukuro y Hibari Kyoya, a quienes el castaño había dejado simplemente hacer lo que quisieran y dejarlos por su lado. Depués de todo, Hibari nunca dejaría de ser Hibari mientras que si necesitaban la ayuda de un ilusionista siempre podían contar con la ayuda de Chrome, quien a opinión del castaño era infinitamente mucho más tratable que Mukuro.

Por el lado de Ryohei no había mucho que decir, simplemente decirle que no quería acompañarlo a correr era más que suficiente para lograr que el guardian del sol dejara de molestarlo al menos por ese día, y si eso fallaba siempre podía inventar una excusa ridicula para no hacerlo.

Sin duda esos consejos le habían servido mucho a Gokudera a la hora de tratar con el resto de guardianes, en especial al saber que tendría que lidiar con Chrome en lugar de Mukuro. Sin embargo se sintió un poco decepcionado al saber que no había un plan para lidiar con el idiota del baseball debido a que según lo que dijo Enma, Tsuna nunca tuvo problemas con la personalidad de Yamamoto. Bueno con excepción de sus extraños metodos para enseñarle a nadar, pero eso ya es otra historia.

Volviendo al presente, era un sabado en la mañana en el departamento del joven usuario de dinamita y este se había levantado temprano debido a que había organizado una sesión de estudios con Yammoto, Ryohei y Chrome dado que los examenes de fin de mes se estaban acercando.

Bueno, en realidad dicha reunión iba a ser más que nada una asesoría para cierto guardian del sol cuyas notas hasta ahora amenazaban muy seriamente el hacer que él repitiera el año.

"¿Por qué diablos tengo que enseñarle a alguien que supuestamente es un año mayor que yo, pero que no sabe ni si quiera las cosas que enseñan en la escuela media?" Se preguntaba a sí mismo con enojo Gokudera mientras se sobaba el cabello.

Decidió que sería mejor no pensar en eso o de lo contrario comenzaría mal su día, por lo que luego de una respirar y exhalar profundamente camino hacia su cocina en donde había puesto a preparar café la noche anterior, y como si fuera poco durante su camino a la cocina pudo darse cuenta de que debajo de su puerta el periodico ya había sido dejado.

Sin embargo ese no era un periodico cualquiera, se trataba del periodico oficial del mundo del bajo mundo, el "World Mafia News". El cual contenía las últimas noticias del mundo de la mafia y del sub mundo, algo que Gokudera disfrutaba mucho leer para mantenerse al tanto de lo que pasaba.

Una vez cogió el periódico en su puerta terminó de dirigirse a la cocina en donde se sirvió una caliente taza de café.

"Nada mejor para comenzar el día, una taza de café recien hecho y un nuevo número del Mafia News" Pensó el peli blanco mientras desdoblaba el periodico con una mano mientras que la otra la usaba para sostener su taza de café la cual había comenzado a beber.

Lamentablemente el café recien hecho de Gokudera no duró mucho tiempo en su boca pues este salió disparado a toda velocidad en cuanto el guardian vongola hubo dado un vistazo a la primera plana del diario.

Afortunadamente, Hayato había sido lo suficientemente habil para evitar manchar el periódico y así leer bien la noticia que había leido.

Una vez hubo revisado al menos media docena de veces el articulo en su totalidad, y viendo que no había ningún error en lo que había leido, la cara de Gokudera se tornó aun más palida de lo que ya era, para que acto seguido y sin perder tiempo cogiera el celular que tenía junto para mandar un mensaje a cada uno del resto de los guardianes, con excepción de Hibari y Lambo, para que vinieran cuanto antes a su casa pues había ocurrido algo que sin duda afectaría enormemente al grupo.

 **CAPITULO 1: CONCLUSIÓN**

Encima de una cama se podía ver a una persona tumbada de cara contra esta, la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba indicaba más que nada una sensación de derrota que de cansancio, suposición que considerando la situación en la que se encontraba dicha persona hubiera sido acertada.

Al costado de la cama se encontraba una silla la cual estaba ocupada por una persona quien trataba de dar animos al joven tirado sobre la cama.

\- Ma...ma... Animate, Tsuna.

Ante los intentos de animo por parte del joven en la silla, el pobre castaño contestó con tono cansado.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Dino-san? Si las cosas terminaron de esta forma.

Con una gota en la cabeza, el jefe Cavallone no pudo reir nervisamente antes de volver a hablar.

\- Bueno... Pudo haber sido peor ¿No crees?

Ante esto, Tsuna levanto su rostro el cual había estado hundiendo sobre una de las almohadas de la cama para ver a su figura de hermano mayor con algo de molestia.

\- ¿Cómo es que esto pudo haber sido peor? - Se quejó el Vongola.

\- Al menos no tienes que recibir la "Disciplina" de Reborn por haber ingresado sin aviso a la reunión.

\- Eso no ayuda mucho. Estoy seguro que él encontrará la manera de vengarse de todas formas - Un aura oscura se formó alrededor del castaño tras lo dicho.

Nuevamente una gota volvió a caer de la nuca del rubio mayor al lado del castaño, pues en el fondo sabía que Tsuna tenía razón.

Creyendo que ayudaría al castaño a despejar su mente, al lider Cavallone se le ocurrió que comer algo ayudaría. Después de todo la comida del restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaban tenía la fama de ser deliciosa.

Tosiendo antes para aclararse la garganta a la vez tratar de llamar la atención de Tsuna, Dino habló.

\- Bueno bueno. Quedarnos aquí lamentandonos no va a ayudarnos. Así que ¿Qué dices si bajamos al restaurante a comer algo? - El joven rubio pudo ver una pequeña reacción por parte de Tsuna en cuanto oyó la mención de comida. Eso era de esperarse, después de todo Tsuna no había comido nada en todo el día debido a que su preocupación por la reunión lo había hecho olvidar por completo su hambre, hambre que ahora había vuelto con creces.

Dandose cuenta de esto, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Dino, haciendo que hiciera otro intento.

\- He escuchado que el curry de camarón de aquí es inigualable - Tras escuchar esto, la reacción del castaño fue aun mayor pues ahora habpia vuelto a levantar el rostro antes undido en la almohada.

En este punto, la escena paracía más a tratar de hacer que un pequeño animalito saliera de su madriguera.

"Hora de cerrar el trato" Pensó confiado Dino, viendo que solo faltaba un pequeño empujón más.

\- Incluso leí que el menú de hoy incluiría un postre de pastel de leche con cubierta de chocolate... Si mal no recuerdo era uno de tus postres favoritos ¿Verdad Tsuna?

Antes que Dino pudiera terminar esa frase, y sin que se diera cuenta, Tsuna ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación diciendole a Dino que se apresurara.

La sorpresa de que su plan hubiera funcionado tan bien, dejó al mafioso rubio más que impresionado.

Minutos después tanto Tsuna como Dino se encontraban sentados en la mesa del restaurante comiendo los platillos que habían ordenado.

Por un lado, el mafioso rubio se encontraba degustando un postre de canela mientras que el castaño a su lado terminaba de comer un plato de curry de mariscos.

Aparentemente el plan de Dino había funcionado, pues por lo que podía notar el humor de Tsuna se había mejorado.

\- Y bien ¿Qué me dices Tsuna? ¿Acaso no te sientes mejor?

Tsuna detuvo su cubierto a medio camino de llegar a su boca, para que luego una aura negra volviera a rodearlo.

"Creo que hablé muy rapido" Pensó el mafioso rubio.

Le tomó un par de minutos al castaño recuperarse paraque pudiera volver a hablar.

\- La verdad no entiendo como es que todo esto acabo así - El tono que Tsuna usaba en sus palabras era uno que dejaba claro la depresión que sentía de solo recordar como terminaron las cosas.

FLASHBACK UN PAR DE HORAS ATRAS

\- Verá, Noveno. EL motivo por el cual le pido que NO le de su bendición a esta relación... - Tsuna tragó fuertemente ante de decir lo siguiente - Es porque la relación de ambos es falsa.

Las palabras del castaño habían logrado dejar en silencio a todo el salón, en especial a cierta pareja de jovenes junto con sus respectivos padres.

"¿Cómo lo supo?!" Era el pensamiento colectivo de esas personas.

Una vez lo dicho pudo ser asimilado por el resto de personas presentes, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que el décimo dijo?

\- ¿Está hablando en serio?

\- ¿La relación de esos chicos es falsa?

\- ¿Por qué fue que lo hicieron?

\- ¿Acaso le mintieron al noveno en su propia cara?

\- ¿Tiene si quiera la menor idea de lo grave que es eso?

Eran los susurros que se podían oir entre las filas de las diferentes mafias presentes, hasta que con un golpe del bastón del noveno contra el suelo logró que todas las voces se callaran de golpe.

Una vez todo hubo nuevamente vuelto a estar en silencio, el noveno pudo finalmente hablar.

\- Décimo ¿Esa es una acusación muy seria? ¿Tiene usted pruebas de lo que dice?

El tono con el que Timoteo hablaba era un tan serio que hizo que Tsuna tragara saliva antes de poder responder, pero aun así lo hizo, luego de que hubiera cada onza de valor dentro de su cuerpo.

\- E..E...eso no es necesario Noveno - Respondió lo mejor que pudo el castaño, logrando intrigar al jefe Vongola.

\- ¿Qué es lo quiere decir Décimo?

Tomando aire, Tsuna volvió a responder.

\- Porque usted ya sabía eso.

Si en un inicio la sala estaba atonita por la declaración previa del Décimo, ahora estaban estupefactas. Y de igual manera que antes, los más sorprendidos eran Chitoge y Raku junto con sus padres.

Antes de que los murmullos volvierana a aparecer, el castaño decidió seguir hablando mientras aun le quedan algunas onzas de valor en su cuerpo.

\- Usted sabía que la relación falsa de Raku y Kirisaki-san era un plan de los lideres de los yakuzas y de los gangster para terminar con las peleas que sus subordinados estaban teniendo en la ciudad.

Con las bocas completamente abiertas, los ojos de Wagner y el señor Ichijou se posaron en el lider Vongola. Quien para sorpresa de no solo el duo de lideres yakuza y gangster, sino para el resto de mafiosos presentes comenzó a reir.

\- Jojojojojo. Como era de esperarse. Supongo que puedo estar en lo correcto al afirmar que fue Iemetsu quien te lo dijo ¿Verdad?

\- Asi es, aunque tuve mis dudas desde el momento en que los presentaron a los dos como pareja. Resulta que soy compañero de clases de ambos y sé mejor que nadie lo mal que esos dos se llevan. De hecho, ya es algo sorprendente el solo hecho que ambos puedan estar tanto tiempo juntos sin insultarse el uno al otro.

Ahora el asombro de todos los mafiosos presentes era aun mayor, pues ahora resultaba que no solamente la relación de la pareja en cuestión era falsa sino que en realidad ambos jovenes se odiaban el uno al otro.

Nuevamente una risa por parte del noveno se hizo presente.

\- Jojojojojo. Tal parece que la suerte nuevamente se encuentra de tu lado, Décimo. El terminar en el mismo salón de clases que los hijos de tanto Raku-kun y Chitoge-chan - Habló el anciano con cierta gracia en su voz, para luego mirar en dirección al resto de "Dones" presentes, quienes comenzaban a salir de su sorpresa. A lo que decidió adelantarse a los hechos y hablar - Como dijo el décimo, tanto yo como los altos mandos de la Vongola, como mis guardianes y el lider del CEDEF, estabamos al tanto del plan ideado por los padres de estos jovenes.

En ese momento la voz de una de las personas sentadas se oyó. Se trataba del representante de la Tomaso Famiglia, Mangusta, quien había asistido en represnetación del futuro jefe de la familia, Longchamp, debido a que este aun no se encontraba preparado para esta clase de eventos.

\- Disculpe la molestia Noveno-sama. Pero ¿Acaso el hecho de que aun Wagner-dono y Ichijou-dono hayan tratado de engañarlo no solo a usted sino que lo hicieron durante la ceremonia oficial de iniciación?.

Esta pregunta hizo recorrer un escalofrío en las espaldas de los anterior nombrados debido a lo que podría ocurrirles si las cosas iban mal.

Las miradas de todos en la habitación nuevamente se posaron en el lider Vongola a la espera de su respuesta. Por su parte, Timoteo solo se limitó a sonreir como siempre lo hacia antes de decir algo.

\- Por favor Mangusta-dono, no tiene porque preocuparse. Como explicó el Décimo dijo antes, yo ya estaba enterado de este asunto con anterioridad. Además con respecto a la ceremonia, esta ya había terminado antes de que Kirisaki-dono me presentara a Raku-kun y Chitoge-chan. Así que en lo que a mí respecta, no hay ninguna falta en esto.

Sonidos apreciativos se hicieron presentes en cuanto el noveno hubo dicho, al parecer esa respuesta había logrado tranquilizar las cosas en el lugar.

\- Le agradezco enormemente sus palabras, Noveno-sama.Y por favor permitame ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas por haberle mentido con anterioridad acerca de la relación de mi hija con el joven Ichijou - habló el lider de Beehive mientras hacia una profunda reverencia ante el mafioso.

\- Por favor, Kirisaki-dono. No tiene porque molestarse en darme las gracias. Si hay alguien en esta habitación al que debe agradecer es al décimo - Esta respuesta sorprendió al gangster rubio, quien no entendía el motivo de esto. O al menos así fue hasta que el noveno siguió hablando - SI no hubiera sido por él, su hija se hubiera tenido que casar con Raku-kun, a quien aparentemente no soporta. Jojojojo.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir no solo Wagner sino tambien Chitoge y el padre de Raku. Por su parte, el joven de pelo azul se encontraba en estado de shock puro una vez hubo terminado de explicarle su padre a lo que se refería Timoteo cuando llamó a su amigo castaño "Decimo". Tomaría un buen tiempo para que el pobre joven se recuperara.

Volviendo al presente, el lider yakuza decidió resolver sus dudas con respecto a lo que el lider vongola había dicho.

\- Disculpe, Noveno-sama ¿A qué se refiere con lo de que esos dos se hubieran tenido que casar?

A continuación, todos los lideres mafiosos sentados les dieron miradas incomodas a los padres de ambos jovenes, pues los veían como si estos fueran unos estupidos por no saber lo que se les diría a continuación.

\- Bueno, verán. Es una regla que toda aquella pareja que reciba la bendición por parte de un "Capo" Vongola debe casarse, sin importar lo que pase - Nuevamente lo dicho por el noveno había dejado mudos y en estado de shock a los Kirisaki como al padre de Raku.

Una vez Chitoge hubo podido recuperarse de lo escuchado, le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche a su padre, la cual decía "¿En qué diablos es lo que casi me metes?".

La mirada de la joven rubia había sido tan intimidante que por un momento al pobre lider gangster le pareció estar viendo a su propia esposa en su lugar, cosa que le hizo poner las piel de gallina.

Tras darse cuenta del grave error que estuvo por cometer, el jefe de Beehive no dudo en voltear para ver a Tsuna para ofrecerle un muy sincero agradecimiento, cosa a la que el castaño respondió con un avergonzado "N...No hay porque agradecer".

Estas cosas aun le resultaban un tanto incomodas al castaño.

Sin embargo, en ese momento una persona pareció despertar de su shock previo, más no se trataba del chico de pelo azul sino que se trataba de un hombre de pelo gris.

Una vez Claude se hubo recuperado del impacto de descubrir que la relación de Chitoge con el heredero yakuza resultó no ser nada más que una farsa, la rabia del saber que su querida princesa había tenido que soportar el estar en una relación falsa con una persona como el peli azul, quien ante los ojos era alguien que ni si quiera merecia existir en el mismo espacio que la joven rubia, no se hizo esperar.

\- Esperen un momento. Boss, por favor expliqueme el motivo por el que la princesa tuvo que mantener una relación falsa con ese mono peli azul del grupo Shuei - Claude hizo lo posible para no gritar lo que decía pero aun así el enojo en las palabras del hombre eran más que presentes.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del peli gris la respuesta vino por parte de un castaño en lugar de su jefe rubio.

Al parecer, a Tsuna le había molestado que debido al hecho de que los subordinados de ambos grupos no pudieran convivir juntos en la misma ciudad, ambos lideres hubieran tenido que llegar al extremo de involucrar a sus dos hijos en una relación falsa.

Ciertamente, Tsuna no tendía a ser alguien que se dejara llevar por su enojo en situaciones como estas, pues para eso estaba Gokudera, pero aun así el límite de la paciencia del castaño había llegado a su limite, cosa que solo habían logrado conseguir hasta ahora Reborn, su padre y más recientemente agregada a esta lista cierta rubia con listón rojo.

\- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?! - Practicamente gritó el castaño, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, especialmente a aquellos que conocían el caracter manso de Tsuna, sobre todo a cierta rubia extranjera. Diablos, incluso Xanxus levantó las cejas cuando vio por primera vez a Sawada gritandole a alguien sin estar en su forma Hyper. Mientras que por el lado de Claude, este estaba sin palabras ante el asombro de ser el castaño quien respondiera - El que las cosas hayan tenido que llegar a este extremo es culpa tanto de ustedes como de los demás yakuzas! Se la pasan de pelea en pelea por razones que seguramente son más que estupidas! Si Kirisaki-san y Raku han tenidoque llegar a estos extremos ha sido solamente porque ustedes no pueden actuar como adultos y resolver sus problemas civilizadamente! Dejense de tonterías y maduren de una vez!

La sala se quedó en silencio. Nadie podía decir nada ante la escena increible que había sido el ver a Sawada Tsunayoshi resondrar a un asesino.

De hecho, el mismo Tsuna se asombró de lo que había hecho una vez se hubo calmado y meditado en lo que acababa de hacer.

Por su parte, Claude se encontraba inmovil y con su cabello tapandole los ojos, lo cual le daba un muy mal presentimiento a Tsuna.

FInalmente el asesino de pelo gris comenzó a moverse, tensando enormemente a Tsuna quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar un "Hie!" de nuevo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Pero lo que pasó acontinuación fue una sorpresa para el castaño y nuevamente para todos los presentes. Pues ante ojos de todos ahí, Claude se inclinó en dirección del castaño, y un la cabeza agachada comenzó a hablar.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, décimo-sama. Ciertamente usted tiene toda la razón en cada cosa que dijo. Fue debido al comportamiento mio y de mis compañeros que mi querida ojou-sama tuvo que verse en tan incomoda situación. Ruego nuevamente su perdón tanto de su parte como la de mi jefe por mi reprochable comportamiento hasta ahora.

Tanto Tsuna como Wagner parpadearon un par de veces para poder procesar lo que estaba pasando. En todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Claude, Wagner Kirisaki nunca lo había visto hacer una reverencia a nadie a quien el no respetara, cosa que dejó sin habla al jefe de Beehive.

La tensión del lugar fue cortada cuando el noveno volvió a hablar.

\- Jojojojo. Bueno parece que todo este asunto pudo resolverse sin problemas. Como era de esperarse del Décimo. Siempre arreglandoselas para evitar conflictos.

En ese momento, las risas por parte del resto de lideres mafiosos no se hicieron esperar, más estas no eran de burla hacia el castaño sino por el hecho de que ciertamente al parecer Tsuna tenía ese don para calmar las riñas entre familias mafiosas. Como ejemplo de eso estaban el caso reciente de los Simon, los cuales habían mantenido un resentimiento de varias generaciones hacia la Vongola sin que estos lo supieran, más solo bastó la intervención del décimo y sus guardianes para que estos dejaran de lado ese rencor infundado y se unieran a los aliados de la vongola (Aunque por su puesto tambien hubieron peleas y fantasmas de por medio en ese hecho pero eso no viene al cabo en este momento).

"Al parecer todo salió bien" Pensó el castaño mientras veía como el ambiente volvía a ser uno calmado en el salón. Por lo que había visto, ese hombre de pelo gris perteneciente a los Beehive había finalmente comprendido las consecuencias de sus acciones de estar peleando constantemente con los yakuzas por lo que ahora seguramente trataría de convencer al resto de compañeros suyos para que se llevaran mejor con el otro grupo, o al menos de forma civilizada.

Además que ahora que la verdad hubo sido revelada, el lider yakuza hablaría seriamente con sus hombres para que también pusieran de su parte para llevarse mejor con los gangsters, y de esta manera evitar más problemas.

Al pensar en esto, Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo pues no solo había logrado salvar a su amigo de una relación falsa sino que también había ayudado a terminar una pelea sin sentido entre dos grupos mafiosos. Sin duda el castaño dormiría muy bien esa noche.

Pero, los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz lo llamó.

\- Oye, Tsuna - La voz provenía de detrás de él, en cuanto el castaño volteo pudo ver a una hermosa joven de pelo rubio la cual vestía un hermoso bestido rosa que solo servía para enfatizar su belleza. Era finalmente en ese momento en que Tsuna por fin pudo notar lo bien que se vía la Kirisaki menor, haciendo que el vongola se ruborizara levemente.

\- S..Si ¿Qué quieres Chitoge? - El castaño trató de controlar su tartamudeo lo mejor que pudo. Por su parte, Chitoge evitaba mirarlo directamente mientras jugaba con sus manos.

\- V..Veras. Y...Yo solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste - Aparentemente no era facil para la joven rubia el dar las gracias a alguien, y en especial al castaño.

\- B..bueno. No tienes porque hacerlo. Solo hice lo que creía correcto.

\- Aun así, te lo agradezco mucho. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho el enterarme que tú eres el sucesor de una mafia tan grande.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco me esperaba que tu fueras la hija del lider de un grupo gangster internacional.

\- Supongo que ambos ocultamos nuestros secretos par apoder llevar una vida normal - Chitoge dijo esto con un tono cansado, recordando los problemas que ocasionaba el revelar su identidad.

\- Eso parece - Respondió Tsuna de una manera igual a la de la rubia, pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Al darse cuenta esto el uno del otro, ambos jovenes se miraron un momento para luego comenzar a reir. Pues aparentemente los dos eran más parecidos de lo que creían.

Una vez ambos hubieron terminado de reir, se volvieron a mirar fijamente mientras ambos sonreían.

"Puede que hayamos comenzado con el pié izquierdo pero puede que a partir de ahora podamos llevarnos bien" - Pensaba el castaño.

"Parece que resultó ser alguien agradable depués de todo. Puede que nos llevemos mejor ahora" - Eran los pensamientos por parte de la rubia.

Como si ambos pudieran saber lo que el otro pensaba, ambos se hicieron una mirada de determinación y extendieron sus manos para estrecharlas.

\- Espero que nos podamos llevar bien a partir de ahora - Dijo el vongola castaño.

\- Lo mismo digo, llevemonos bien a partir de ahora - Contestó la Kirisaki menor.

Ambos jovenes sonreían mientras se estrechaban las manos ante la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo en la relación de ambos. SIn embargo dicho sentimiento no duró en cuanto el noveno volvió a decir algo.

\- Que alegría me da que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien, Décimo - El tono con el que TImoteo hablaba era uno que genuinamente expresaba alegría por Tsuna, pero por alguna razón (Seguramente por instinto) este supuso que pese al tono amable de viejo no le gustaría lo que diría a continuación - Después de todo, a partir de hoy ella es tu prometida.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo el mundo se quedó en blanco.

Nadie dijo, nadie pensó en nada. Todo el mundo en absoluto estaba sin palabras. Ni si quiera los lideres mafiosos entendían lo que el noveno acababa de decir.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que un grito unisono dado por todos los ocupantes de la habitación se hiciera presente (Bueno, todos menos Raku quien aun seguía en shock)

¿EEEEHHHHH?!

El grito fue tran grande que seguramente podía escucharse hasta afuera del edificio.

\- Noveno-sama. Por favor expliquese a que se refiere con lo que acaba de decir! - Habló nadie más ni menos que el lider de los Cavallone, quien seguramente hablaba a nombre de Tsuna el cual no podía hablar debido a que aun se mantenía en shock con su rostro sorprendido al igual que la joven Kirisaki a su lado.

Como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, el noveno respondió.

\- Verás Dino. Como de segura tanto tú como el resto de lideres presentes, en la Vongola existe la tradición de que cuando una pareja recibe la bendición de un capo Vongola, esta debe casarse a toda costa ¿Verdad? - Todo el mundo asintió ante la pregunta de Timoteo, quien verificando que todos lo comprendían prosiguió con su explicación - Pues verán, lo que muy pocos saben es que existe una condición oculta dentro de esa tradición. Y esta reza que "Si alguien interrumpe la bendición de un capo Vongola, esta persona deberá tomar responsabilidad de dicho acto y casarse con una de las personas de la pareja en cuestión, o de lo contrario ser ejecutado" Y dado que el Décimo no siente atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo, eso deja a Chitoge-chan como la única candidata para ser su prometida.

Pese al tono calmado con el que había explicado la situación, todo el mundo aun se mantenía en asombro total.

Sin embargo, una voz se encargó de romper el silencio.

\- ¿Ah?! ¿Eso quiere decir que debo casarme con este dame-chibi?! - Fueron los gritos de queja e incredulidad por parte de Chitoge. Por su parte Tsuna tampoco se quedó atrás.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Acaso quieren que me case con esta chica gorila?! - Gritó el castaño en un tono igual al de la rubia.

Y al agua fue a parar toda mínima esperanza para que ambos pudieran comenzar una mejor relación, para que ahora volvieran a los mismo de antes, insultandose y quejandose el uno del otro, y esto hubiera seguido así de no ser por el sonido de un disparo que se hizo presente.

PUM

De inmediato ambos jovenes se quedaron en silencio y miraron en dirección al origen del tiro, dandose con la sorpresa por parte de la rubia y horro por partedel castaño que el que había disparado no era nadie más ni menos que cierto bebé de traje.

\- Reborn! Gritó en todo claramente asustado el castaño al ver a su tutor y recordar la serie de torturas que le haría si tan si quiera hacia algo mal durante la reunión, cosa que con toda seguridad había hecho con su repentina aparición.

\- Así es Dame-Tsuna. Y espero que no estes pensando en querer negarte a este compromiso. Después de todo esta es una regla de la Vongola, y el no cumplir una regla de la Vongola se paga con la vida - Esto último fue dicho con un tono tan oscuro que asustó tanto al castaño como a la rubia a su lado - Entonces, haré una pregunta a ustedes dos ¿Acaso tienen alguna objeción?

Con el cuerpo aun temblando, ambos jovenes negaron rapidamente y a toda velocidad con sus cabezas.

\- Muy bien, todo arreglado - Dijo el asesino bebé con tono alegre mientras guardaba su pistola en su saco, para luego voltear a ver al noveno - ¿Entonces, supongo que lo haremos oficial?

\- Así es, Reborn - Con eso dicho, el lider mafioso procedió a ponerse de pie para hablar en voz alta - Por la presente, yo el Vongola Nono, hago oficial el compromiso del Vongola Deccimo Sawada Tsunayoshi y la heredera del grupo Beehive Chitoge Kirisaki. Si alguien tiene algo que decir en contra de este noviazgo entonces deberá responder no solo ante mí sino ante el resto de la Vongola.

Tras lo dicho por el noveno, un coro de aplausos y felicitaciones por parte del resto de mafiosos en la sala se hizo presente, bueno mejor dicho por casi todos pues habían personas quienes aun no digerían lo que pasaba, siendo estos Claude, Wagner, el padre de Raku y por supuesto la nueva pareja de novios.

De hecho, ya en este punto Tsuna no pudo aguantar más y terminó por desmayarse mientras que por su lado Chitoge estaba en un estado de shock total muy similar en el que Raku se encontraba.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que al ver el desmayo de su hermano menor, Dino se ofreció a llevarlo de vuelta al hotel para que descansara, cosa que fue aceptada por parte del Noveno. Y lo demás es historia.

Bueno, salvo que Iemetsu terminó por llegar a la sala de ceremonia cuando Dino se acababa de llevar a Tsuna de vuelta al hotel. Aparentemente una gran cantidad de trampas a lo largo del pasillo lo habían retrasado para llegar al salón, estas seguramente habían sdo colocadas por alguien que quería evitar a toda cosata que el lider del CEDEF llegara para detener a Tsuna (Seguramente una persona que resultaba ser un bebé y que siempre llevaba un camaleón verde con él).

En cualquier caso, para cuando Iemetsu llegó al lugar, se dio con la sorpresa de que ahora su único hijo se encontraba comprometido. Dicha noticia dejó en shock al pobre hombre quien quedó paralizado en su lugar por alrededor de media hora.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

 **CAPITULO 2: CONSECUENCIAS**

Sin duda el día de ayer había sido todo un suplicio para el joven Vongola. Eran las diez de la mañana del sábado y Sawda Tsunayoshi aun seguía durmiendo en su cama, lo cual teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el día de ayer en la ceremonia era entendible.

El joven castaño había pasado la noche en el hotel donde Dino y el resto de mafiosos se hospedaban. Tsuna había le había pedido a Dino que le dejara quedarse con él esa noche, dado que quería estar solo al menos esa noche para poder aclarar bien su mente. El lider Cavallone accedió ante la petición de su hermano menor.

Lamentablemente para el heredero Vongola, había alguien que se encargaría de dejar que siga descansando, pues de la nada el joven terminó saliendo volando de su cama, debido a que alguien había puesto uno explosivos debajo de esta.

El pobre castaño terminó saliendo disparado de la ventana del cuarto donde estaba durmiendo para aterrizas de cara afuera del cuarto y frente a la pequeña plaza del piso donde estaba.

Una vez se hubo recuperado del dolor, a Tsuna no le tomó ni medio minuto el adivinar quien había sido el responsable de eso, después de todo era la misma persona que siempre le hacia ese tipo de cosas desde que llegó a su vida.

\- Reborn! - Gritó enojado Tsuna el nombre de su tutor mientras lo buscaba desesperadamente por todos lados. Hasta que finalmente el bebé mafioso salió de una de las esquinas del lugar mientras comía un helado.

\- Ciaussu - Saludó el tutor a su alumno con toda la calma del mundo, solo logrando enojar aun más al castaño, sin embargo en esos momentos lo último que Tsuna deseaba era entrar en una discusión con su tutor que a final de cuentas no serviría para nada o de seguro perdería, por lo que limpiandose la suciedad de su ropa, el castaño habló.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó el castaño con desgana, para que luego una idea cruzara repentinamente por su mente - ¿Acaso vienes a decirme que el asunto de ser prometido de Kirisaki-san se resolvió y ya no debo ser novio de esa mujer gorila?

La esperanza en la voz del castaño ante esa pequeña posibilidad por parte de su tutor hizo que incluso el arcobanelo sintiera algo de culpa por lo que le iba a decir a Tsuna.

\- Lamento tener que decirte que es todo lo contrario - En ese momento toda esperanza albergada en la mente de Tsuna desapareció sin dejar rastro, sumiendolo de lleno en una aura de depresión que curbía su cuerpo por completo. Pero aun así el arcobaleno siguió hablando - De hecho vengo para aclarar los detalles de tu relación con Chitoge.

Tiempo después se podía ver a tutor y alumno sentados en la sala de la habitación en donde el castaño había pasado la noche.

Lamentablemente para Tsuna, con cada palabra que el bebé asesino decía, la depresión del castaño aumentaba exponencialmente.

\- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no tengo escapatoria de este compromiso?

\- No, de hecho todo el asunto ya se hizo oficial - Dijo el tutor mientras bebía calmadamente una taza de té.

Esto llamó poderosamente la atención de Tsuna.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? - Como respuesta a su pregunta, el asesino dejo caer sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser un periodico. Para el castaño esta no era la primera vez que veía un ejemplar del "Mafia World News", de hecho siempre podía ver un ejemplar sobre la mesa de la sala de Gokudera cada vez que él y Yamamoto lo iban a visitar a su departamento.

Incluso el en una ocasión había mandado una carta de agradecimiento al editor de este debido al apoyo del periodico para esclarecer todo el problema que hubo con Enma y los Simon, para así evitar que el resto de familias mafiosas reclamaran un castigo contra ellos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema en cuestión el heredero Vongola tomó algo curioso el ejemplar del periodico doblado puesto sobre la mesa por su tutor, para que una vez lo hubo desdoblado su cara se hubo transforado en una mascara de horror puro.

Con letras gigantes y cubriendo toda la primera plana estaba un título que rezaba "Amor en la Ceremonia de Iniciación. El sucesor de la familia Vongola se compromete oficialmente con la única hija del jefe de la nueva familia aliada a los Vongola". Y como si fuera poco, la foto que venía acompoñando dicho encabezado, y la cual era casi tan grande como una página entera, era el preciso momento en que Tsuna y Chitoge se estaban estrechando las manos de manera claramente amistosa y con sonrisas en sus rostros. Obviamente ese era el momento antes que los dos supieran que estarían comprometidos.

\- Como podrás ver la noticia de tu compromiso ya se comunicó mediante estos medios a toda la alta esfera de la mafia. De hecho no me sorprendería si tu celular estuviera repleto de mensajes felicitandote por esto - Habló el tutor asesino sin dejar de beber su té con toda tranquilidad.

Tras escuchar esto, el castaño no perdió tiempo en revisar su telefono con urgencia, pues ahora que caia en cuenta no lo había visto desde que se desmayó ayer en la ceremonia.

Para shock de Tsuna, en efecto su tutor tenía la razón.

55 llamadas perdidas. 30 correos nuevos. 107 mensajes de texto. 45 mensajes de voz.

Nunca antes en su vida Sawada Tsunayoshi había recibido tantos mensajes.

Uno a uno, Tsuna comenzó a revisar algunos de los mensajes en su teléfono. Los correos pertenecían a varios lideres de "Famiglias" que el joven no conocía, y que lo felicitaban de manera protocolar por su reciente compromiso, así que no perdió tiempo revisando estos.

Por otra parte, lo que llamó fuertemente la atención eran el resto de mensajes, de los cuales reconoció que casi todos pertenecían a gente conocida para el castaño.

Decidiendo ver algunos de ellos, abrió primero el mensaje de voz Colonello dado que había sido el primero que había llegado.

\- Yo! Sawada! Así que finalmente decidiste actuar como un hombre y sentar cabeza. Kora! Más te vale hacer feliz a tu mujer o de lo contrario yo y Lal te haremos una !

Una gota cayó dela nuca del castaño, para luego proseguir con su revisión. El siguiente fue un mensaje de texto por parte de Basil.

\- Sawada-dono muchas felicidades con su nuevo compromiso. Espero genuinamente que usted y Kirisaki-dono sean muy felices juntos. Me aseguraré de mandarles a ambos un regalo de compromiso para conmemorar tan alegre ocasión. Saludos Basil. PD: Si ve al jefe por favor digale que conteste su telefono que lo hemos estado tratando de contactar desde hace un parde horas.

A continuación fue un audio de voz por parte de Squalo.

\- VROI! Sawada! No se que diablos habrás hecho durante la ceremonia, pero quiero decirte que si vuelves a hacer alguna idiotez durante un evento que estamos vigilando, me asegurare de empalarte como a cerde y cocinarte lentamente al horno! Por cierto, buena suerte con tu matrimonio. El jefe dice que si intentas romper este compromiso y arruinar la tradición, entonces será mejor te des por muerto. Así que ya estas advertido.

A Tsuna le tomó un tiempo el recuperarse de esa extraña felicitación mezclada con amenaza por parte del espadachin de los Varia.

El siguiente fue un mensaje por parte de su padre. Cosa curiosa pues luego de revisar su telefono, al menos la mitad de todas las llamadas perdidas que habían recibido le pertenecían a él.

\- Tsuna...Hijo mío...Mi único hijo...Finalmente te has convertido en todo un hombre...No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de tí...No se en que momento pasaste de ser ese pequeño bebé que sostuve en mis brazos para convertirte en todo un joven - El audio por parte del lider del CEDEF se oia un tanto raro, más que nada porque era claro que el hombre se encontraba conteniendo lagrimas de lo que seguramente era alegría. Según lo oido por parte de Reborn y Dino, su padre se había quedado en shock cuando oyó la noticia de Tsuna, lo cual justificaría el porque Basil y el resto de miembros del CEDEF no podían lograr comuncarse con él - Lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo de ir a felicitarte en persona...Porque he tenido que viajar de emergencia a la oficina principal para atneder unos asuntos...Pero no te preocupes...EN cuanto nos veamos de nuevo me asegurare de darte una charla de padre a hijo y sobre todo un par de consejos de hombre que seguramente te sirvan durante tu matrimonio.

Por alguna razón esa última frase por parte de Iemetsu había logrado hacer saltar una vena en la frente de Tsuna.

"Si, claro. Como si agluien que casi nunca anda en su casa pudiera darme consejos sobre el matrimonio" Pensaba con molestia el castaño.

A continuación revisó un mensaje por parte de Gianinni que le deseaba buena suerte, otro por parte de Lancia quien de alguna manera había logrado hacer un tiempo en su viaje de expiación para felicitarlo, incluso recibió un audio por parte del Doctor Shamal quien parecía felicitarlo entre lagrimas casi igual que su padre mientras que le aseguraba que no se preocupara que él mismo se encargaría de organziarle la mejor despedida de soltero de la historia, cosa que nuevamente le sacó una gota en la cabeza al castaño.

El siguiente mensaje en la lista realmente le sorprendió pues se trataba de su mejor amigo, Enma.

\- Tsuna! No puedo creer que te hayas comprometido! No sabes lo mucho que me alegro por tí, amigo mio! Estoy aquí con el resto de los chicos, y queriamos decirte a nombre de toda la familia Simon "FELICIDADES"! - Con esa última frase pudo reconocer las voces del resto de los guardianes de Enma junto con él felicitandole - Por cierto, Julie quiere saber donde conociste a esa chica tan linda que es tu prometida, además de saber si ella tendra alguna amiga que le pueda presentar...PUM!... Olvidalo, creo que Julie pasara unos días en detención debido al castigo de Adel-san. EN cualquier caso, muchas felicidades...Oye, Sawada habla Adel, más te vale no estarle presentando mujeres a Enma, puede que tu ya quieras comprometerte pero él aun no está listo para esa clase de cosas... Lo siento Tsuna, soy Enma de nuevo. Adel me quitó el telefono jejejeje, ella puede ser algo sobreprotectora a veces. En cualquier caso muchas felicidades nuevamente amigo. Espero que nos veamos pronto para salir a celebrar con todos los chicos junto con tus guardianes. Cuidate

La cara de Tsuna se tornó de un color tan pálido como el pelo de Gokudera, no por el mensaje de felicitación del heredero Simon, sino por el hecho de que esa última frase suya había hecho al castaño caer en cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no había pensado.

"Mis amigos"

Hasta ese momento, el castaño no había pensado en la posibilidad de que cierta persona se entara de este asunto. Por su puesto el no se preocupaba por que sus guardianes/amigos se enterara, bueno la verdad que si pero en comparación con que cierta persona lo supiera ese temor era minusculo.

Dicha persona era nada más ni menos que el amor platónico de Tsuna, Sasagawwa Kyoko quien tambien resultaba ser la hermana menor de Sasagawa Ryohei, su guardian del sol.

Tsuna sabía que si Enma sabía de esto, era gracias a la noticia en el "Mafia World News", y si Enma y el resto de los Simon ya se habían enterado de esto, entonces lo más seguro era que Gokudera, quien nunca dejaba de leer ese periódico, ya estuviera enterado también.

Y por como el castaño conocía a su auto proclamada mano derecha, lo más seguro era que él tras ver la noticia procediera a comunicar al resto de guardianes sobre este hecho. Algo así como "Nuestro jefe ha encontrado a su futura esposa" o algo similar. En cualquier caso, si Ryohei se enteraba entonces no cabía duda que más temprano que tarde Kyoko tambien se enteraría, después de todo ese adicto al box era bueno para inventar excusas estúpidas pero terrible para guardar secretos.

El sudor frío comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del castaño, mientras que trataba de comunicarse con Gokudera con desesperación para tratar de convencerlo para que se mantuviera con la boca cerrada sobre este asunto a la vez que lo ayudara a pensar una solución para mantener este asunto en secreto.

Desafortunadamente para Tsuna, la bateria de su telefono murió en ese preciso momento.

"Definitivamente alguien haya arriba debe odiarme en serio" Pensó el joven claramente deprimido y con una expresión de derrota absoluta.

Pero como bien dicen, las desgracias siempre llegan en parejas.

El sonido del telefono de la habitación sacó al castaño de su estado de depresión devolviendolo a la realidad, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera acercarse a este, el arcobaleno ya lo había hecho y había contestado.

Luego un rato en que el bebé pareció oir a la otra persona al otro lado de la línea, presionó el botón del telofono que simbolizaba el modo alta voz, para luego pedir a la otra persona del otro lado que por favor repitiera lo dicho antes.

Durante el resto de la vida de Tsuna, él nunca olvidaría las palabras que salieron de ese maldito aparato del infierno.

"Sawada-dam, hablamos de la recepción del hotel para informarle que su novia lo está esperando en el lobby. Al parecer ella dice hoy tendrán una cita así que le pide que por favor baje"

Tsuna no escuchó nada más alla de este punto dado que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo a causa del shock.

Por su parte, su tutor no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida ante lo que veía.

"Y yo que pensaba que esto no podría ponerse más entretenido"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AJA! A QUE NO ESPERABAN QUE ACTUALIZARA TAN RAPIDO! JEJEJE. A PEDIDO DE VARIOS SEGUIDORES Y DADO QUE YO TAMBIEN QUERIA TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR ESTA PARTE, PUSE UN ESFUERZO EXTRA EN TERMINAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. ALGO ASÍ COMO PASO CON EL CAP 3 DE LA HISTORIA DE SHIROHIGE QUE LA TERMINE EN MENOS DE UNA .**

 **EN CUALQUIER CASO NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME ALEGRÓ EL SABER QUE ESTABAN PIDIENDO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA. EN ESPECIAL "PasaPack" QUIEN INCLUSO COMENTÓ EN EL NUEVO FIC QUE SUBI AYER DE KHRxDXD "TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA", EL CUAL LES INVITO A LEER, QUE QUERIA QUE SUBIERA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CUANTO ANTES. COSA CURIOSA PUES FUE LA PRIMERA VISITA QUE RECIBIÓ ESE FIC ADEMAS DE SU PRIMER REVIEW. EN CUALQUIER CASO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIEMPRE ESTOY ATENTO A SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME ALEGRA MUCHO SABER EL APOYO QUE RECIBO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y NUEVAMENTE LES INVITO A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y PEDIRLES QUE LE DEN UN VISTAZO AL RESTO DE MIS TRABAJOS. HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTULIZACION LA CUAL ESTA VEZ SI TOMARA ALGO DE TIEMPO. JEJEJEJE**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO**

 **ep.6: MI PRIMERA CITA ES CON ALGUIEN QUE ODIO**

 **PROLOGO:**

Todo el mundo en la habitación estaba en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir ante esto. Ni si quiera Ryohei o Yamamoto, quienes siempre parecían tener algo que decir por más estupido que fuera en cualquier situación, no sabían como reaccionar ante lo que estaban viendo con sus propios ojos, por su parte Chrome no estaba en un estado mejor, pues si en un princio era ella la más callada del grupo ahora lo era aun más pues solo se limitaba a mirar fijamente el encabezado del periodico mientras seguía sentada sobre sus rodillas, como el resto de sus compañeros guardianes en la sala del departamento de Gokudera.

Seguramente quería asegurarse de que dicha noticia no fuera una especie de ilusión, motivo por el que la escaneba una y otra vez.

Mientras que por su lado Hayato no pudo evitar sentirse algo aliviado al ver que sus compañeros guardianes habían tenido una reacción muy similar a la que él tuvo en un inicio cuando leyó la noticia por primera vez.

"Bueno, primero viene el shock por la noticia, y ahora sigue la reacción" Pensaba el chico de pelo gris mientras esperaba que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos finalmente lograra salir de su impresión y expresara lo que pensaba de esto, a su muy particular estilo personal.

Y efectivamente como predijo el guardian de la tormenta de Tsuna, eso pasó, y nadie más ni menos que Ryohei fue el primero en reaccionar.

Poniendose de pie y gritando como siempre lo hacia a toda voz como siempre lo hacia, pero en este caso su grito aun más fuerte de lo usual debido a su sorpresa.

-¿Eh?! ¿Acaso esto es verdad?! No puede ser cierto! - Gritaba el boxeador del grupo mientras se agrarraba fuertemente la cabeza como si la estuviera forzando a entender lo que pasaba.

Ahora seguía el turno de Yamamoto, el cual pese a lo mucho que le disgustaba la actitud risueña del chico a Gokudera debía admitir que siempre era el que mejor tomaba las cosas con calma, algo digno de su cargo como guardian de la lluvia.

Aun que en este caso, y pese a su personalidad el joven amante del baseball no pudo evitar levantar un poco la voz por su incredulidad.

\- Oye Gokudera! ¿Estás seguro de lo que dice aquí?!

Por último fue el turno de la guardiana de la niebla del grupo, ciertamente Hayato prefería tener que tratar con Chrome que con Mukuro. En el caso de la peli morada, ella solo se limito a hablar en su típico tono timido con la única diferencia, que al igual que con los dos anteriores, un dejo de asombro estaba presente.

\- Boss... ¿Realmente lo hizo?

Puede que sonara mal y que hiciera sentir mal a la joven por pensar esto de su jefe, pero ella al igual que el resto de personas que conocían al castaño pensaban que él era un tanto "Inutil" en situaciones como estas, cosa que era comprensible ya que su interacción con personas del genero opuesto apenas había comenzado con la llegada de su tutor

Sin embargo, todos ellos creían firmemente que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su amigo/jefe pudiera superar este defecto y encontrara una buena chica para formar una relación, seguramente siendo las mejores candidatas hasta el momento Haru Miura o Sasagawa Kyoko quienes eran las mejores amigas de Tsuna y las chicas que tenían más interacción con el grupo.

Por lo que teniendo en cuenta esto, está de más el decir que nadie ahí podía dar credito a lo que Gokudera les estaba mostrando.

Hayato decidió que sería mejor si terminaba de aclarar las cosas por él mismo. Así que luego de aclarar su garganta para llamar la atención del resto de personas presentes, el peligris habló.

\- Entiendo lo que piensan. De hecho, yo tampoco di credito a lo que leí la primera vez, pero ya me he encargado de corroborar de que lo que dice es cierto...

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Interrumpió el guardian de la lluvia.

\- A que llamé al Bronco Dino, quien aparentemente era uno de los lideres aliados presentes durante el evento en que eso paso...Y me dijo que todo lo que el periodico decía era absolutamente cierto.

Las caras del resto de guardianes palideció aun más cuando oyeron la confirmación de lo que habían leido.

\- Entonces ¿Eso quiere decir...? - Trató de preguntar Chrome, siendo interrumpida por Gokudera quien ya sabía lo que la joven iba a preguntar.

\- Así es. Pese a lo que nosotros pensabamos. Que un evento como este no sucedería hasta que hayamos ingresado a la universidad o durante nuestro último año de instituto cuando mucho. Esto realmente pasó... El decimo no solo ha encontrado novia, sino que ella ahora es oficialmente su prometida.

Hubo silencio en la habitación nuevamente. Todos tratando de terminar de digerir esas palabras.

Esto no debe malinterpretarse, ellos querían mucho a Tsuna. Después de todo él no solo era su lider sino que tambien era su mejor amigo y alguien en quien uno podía confiar en momentos de necesidad, el castaño era no solo alguien irremplazable para todos ellos sino alguien a quien respetaban y querían.

Pero aun así, les resultaba imposible para ellos el creer que en el transcurso de dos semanas que el chico estuvo fuera de la ciudad, hubiera no solo conocido a una joven, sino lograr entablar amistad, hacer que ambos se enamoraran el uno del otro y que finalmente ambos se hubieran terminado comprometiendo. Eso era algo sumamente imposible si se analizaba con lógica.

Aunque teniendo en cuanta casos anteriores, como cuando Haru se terminó enamorando de Tsuna en menos de dos días de conocerlo, bien podrían haber una posibilidad para esto.

Con la intención de romper tan incomodo ambiente en el lugar, Yamamoto decidió decir algo.

\- Bueno, debo admitir que la prometida de Tsuna es una chica muy hermosa - Dijo el guardian de la lluvia mientras sostenía el periodico para ver con detenimiento la foto de la portada en la que aparecía su amigo junto con su prometida. Aunque aun le resultaba raro usar las palabras "Tsuna" y "Prometida" en la misma oración.

\- Es cierto. Es una chica muy bella, además de ser extranjera ¿Me pregunto como habrá hecho Sawada para conquistar a alguien así? - Fue ahora el turno de Ryohei de hablar, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse un poco al finalmente caer en cuenta de lo linda que la joven que aparecía en la foto era.

\- Es una chica muy linda. Me alegro mucho por Boss - Fue el aporte de Chrome.

\- Efectivamente es una chica muy atractivamente físicamente hablando. Además de que al ser la hija única del nuevo lider aliado de la Vongola cumple con los requisitos de estatus social básicos para ser la esposa del próximo lider de la mafia más grande del mundo, además que parece ser una chica capaz e inteligente. Sin duda será una buena esposa para el décimo. Además que no es sorpresa que alguien como ella se haya enamorado de alguien tan asombroso como él - Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en esto último, dado que sabían de primera mano lo asombroso que podría llegar a ser Tsuna cuando se le conocía bien - Aunque siendo franco yo pensaba que esto sucedería aun dentro de un par de años.

Todo el mundo parecía voler a estar de acuerdo con Gokudera en esto último, pues todos asintieron sus cabezas en señal de afirmación.

\- De cualquier modo. Supongo que esto será motivo para celebrar ¿No creen? - Habló Yamamoto quien nuevamente volvía a usar su tono animado de siempre - Despues de todo no todos los días un amigo se compromete.

\- UWO! Estoy de acuerdo con Yamamoto! Hay que celebrar esto AL EXTREMOOOOOO! - Fue el turno de Ryohei de volver a comportarse como de costumbre, mienras que por su parte Chrome solo se limitaba a mostrar su acuerdo con lo que el resto decía asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, nuevamente el guardian de la tormenta volvió a hablar, esta vez para llamar al orden.

\- Un momento! Todavía es muy pronto para celebrar! - La voz de Gokudera llamó la atención de todos, a la vez que les intrigaba la razón de ese comentario.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó el guardian de la lluvia.

-Es cierto que en cuanto a preparación y todo, esa joven cumple con los requisitos (O al menos los de Gokudera) para ser la esposa del décimo. Pero aun así es muy pronto para aceptarla tan facilmente.

\- Es cierto. Ella es la primera novia que Sawada tiene seguramente en toda su vida. Así que quien sabe si las cosas realmente andaran bien - Aportó Ryohei.

\- Yo opino que Boss sabrá bien como llevar las cosas - Ahora habló Chrome

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Chrome - Siguió hablando Hayato - Pero aun así, yo creo que no estaríamos cumpliendo debidamente nuestro rol de guardianes si no inspeccionamos a fondo los detalles de esa relación y nos aseguramos de que esa mujer sea la adecuada para el décimo.

Este comentario parecio haber convencido a todos.

\- Gokudera tiene razón. No seríamos buenos amigos si no nos aseguramos que la prometida de Tsuna sea una buena chica - Habló el portador del anillo de la lluvia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Al EXTREMO! Hay que apoyar a Sawada! - Gritó nuevmanete el boxeador.

\- Ayudaré a Boss en todo lo que pueda - Afirmó la discipula de Mukuro.

Gokudera asintió su cabeza felizmente al ver que todos ahí comprendían su punto.

\- Entoneces ¿Qué tienes pensado para que podamos comprobar que la novia de Tsuna es buena? - Preguntó Yamamoto. Ante esto, el usuario de explosivos dejó escapar una leve risa de superioridad dado que efectivamente él ya contaba con un plan para esto.

\- Veran, lo que tengo planeado es lo siguiente. Que uno de nosotros vaya junto al décimo a su nuevo instituto y que verique en persona como es la relación entre él y su prometida. En base a lo que esa persona vea, el resto podremos darnos una idea de si ese compromiso es bueno o no para el décimo.

Todos ahí dejaron escapar un sonido de "Oh!" ante el plan tan razonable por parte de su compañero guardian, para que luego uno a uno comenzaran a ofrecerse como voluntario para ir al lado del castaño.

\- Dejenmelo a mí! Me encargaré de vigilar esa relación! AL EXTREMO!.

\- Me gustaría ver de nuevo a Tsuna. Siempre pasan cosas divertidas cuando él está cerca - Dijo ahora el fan del baseball.

\- No tengo inconveniente en ir al lado de Boss.

Gokudera nuevamente tuvo que llamar a todos para que se tranquilizaran, para que este pudiera volver a hablar.

\- Ya tenía pensado que todos se ofrecerían de voluntarios para ir al lado del décimo. Pero si va más de uno lo más seguro es que terminemos complicando las cosas más de lo necesario, además que no podemos dejar la ciudad sola, después de todo esta es nuestra base de operaciones temporal (O al menos esa era la excusa que le había dado Tsuna a Gokudera para que este no lo siguiera y se quedara). Por lo que solamente uno de nosotros puede ir - Acto seguido el joven de pelo gris sacó de una de los cajones de un mueble cercano, sacando de este un juego de dados y poniendolo sobre la mesa en frente de todos.

\- Muy bien! para decidir quien irá junto al décimo jugaremos a los dados! Quien saque el número mayor será el ganador e irá a la academia Bonjari! - Nadie parecía tener objeciones con el metodo de Gokudera, de hecho parecían emocionados debido al juego que Gokudera les proponía, en especial Yamamoto y Ryohei.

A continuación los ojos de los guardianes del sol, lluvia y tormenta parecían estar en llamas de su respectivo atributo, debido a que cada uno de ellos quería ganar. Por su parte Chorme se mantenía tranquila mientras una gota le caía de la nuca al ver el comportamiento de los guardianes varones.

 **CAPITULO 1: LA CITA**

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?" Eran los pensamientos de Chitoge Kirisaki, única hija del lider del grupo gangster conocido como Beehive y, también desde el día de ayer, prometida del que era el próximo lider de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien resultaba tambien ser la persona que a joven rubia más detestaba en el mundo entero.

El shock que la joven había sufrido la primera vez que había escuchado esta noticia, dejaba en verguenza el que tuvo cuando le dijeron que debía fingir ser la novia de cierto peli azul.

De hecho, la joven no pudo evitar peñiscarse varias veces en diferentes partes de su cuerpo con la finalidad de comprobar de que no se encontraba en una pesaddilla.

Para desgracia de la joven, sin importar lo mucho que esta se peñiscara, la realidad seguía siendo la misma.

El día de ayer, sucedieron dos eventos importantes en Beehive. El primero fue una reunión general convocada por Claude en la cual informaba a todos los miembros presentes, acerca de la situación de la relación falsa de Chitoge con el heredero de los yakuzas, cosa que en un principio hizo enojar a todos los miembros de Beehive quienes ya se estaban preparando para ir a desatar el infierno a su grupo rival por hacer que su querida princesa tuviera que pasar por tal suplicio

Pero estos fueron detenidos por el mismo Claude quien a manera de reproche les dijo que los verdaderos culpables de dicho incidente eran ellos mismos pues sus acciones hostiles en contra de los yakuzas habían empujado a los lideres de ambos grupos a tener que armar este escenario para lograr una momentanea "Paz" entre ambos bandos.

Luego de pensarlo por un momento, los gangsters llegaron a la conclusión de que el hombre de pelo blanco tenía razón, haciendo que todos ellos inclinaran sus cabezas a manera de disculpas tanto hacia su jefe como a la señorita Kirisaki por haberle causado tantos problemas, a la vez que prometían el tratar de evitar causar problemas con los yakuzas.

Todo el mundo sabía que eso sería un camino muy dificil de recorrer pero aun así, teniendo en cuenta el sacrificio por el cual su princesa estuvo dispuesta a pasar, bien valía la pena intentarlo.

Además de que al parecer, según palabras del lider de Beehive, el jefe yakuza se encontraba teniendo una discusión muy similar en esos momentos con sus chicos, por lo que probablemente ellos también lleguen a la misma conclusión que los gangsters y también decidan poner de su parte para tratar de convivir mejor en la misma ciudad, o al menos manteniendo los conflictos violentos al mínimo.

Una vez aclarado este punto, en la misma reunión se dio otro anuncio esta vez por parte del lider del grupo. En el cual informó a todos los presentes sobre el estado de compromiso de su hija con el futuro jefe de la Vongola.

La reacción de todos ahí era la de esperarse, con las bocas bien abiertas y ojos apunto de salirse de sus orbitas como si de una caricatura se tratara.

Todos ahí sabían muy bien que era la "Vongola", sobre su estado como la mafia más poderosa del mundo, y ahora enterarse de que su querida princesa estaba comprometida con el que sería el próximo lider de esta sin duda causó gran revuelo en todos los presentes.

Por su parte, Wagner explicó de que en este caso la relación de su hija y el joven Vongola era absolutamente legítima, pues el mismo Vongola Nono le había dado su bendición y Claude había sido testigo de eso. Además de querer tranquilizarlos al decirles que el joven en cuestión era alguien amable y agradable que sin duda cuidaría bien de su hija.

Chitoge tuvo que contener un grito indignado en cuanto oyó esto, pero aun así se logró controlar.

Al parecer las palabras de su lider habían surtido efecto pues ahora los miembros de Beehive habían pasado del asombro más puro a comenzar a derramar lagrimas de alegría por el compromiso de la joven rubia.

Cosa que al igual que cuando los gangsters se enteraron de su "Relación" con Raku la primera vez, provocó que la joven sintiera una incomodidad tremenda por esto.

Afortunadamente para Chitoge, su padre pudo intervenria a tiempo, antes que ella pegara el grito al cielo.

\- Por favor caballeros, controlense. Ahora no es momento de perder el tiempo en cosas como estas - Habló con tono firme el Kirisaki mayor, haciendo que sus subordinados se calamaran a la vez que la rubia menor agradeciera mentalmente a su padre. Agradecimiento que fue borrado en cuanto terminó de oir lo que Wagner dijo después - Después de todo, el día de mañana ella tendrá su primera cita con su prometido.

Luego de parpadear varias veces ante la incredulidad de lo acababa de escuchar, Chitoge tuvo que contener nuevamente un grito de horror ante lo dicho por su progenitor. Sin embargo la joven no tuvo ni el menor tiempo para refutar esa decisión pues a continuación ella se vio envuelta en una serie de pruebas de vestido, maquillaje, zapatos, carteras, entre muchas cosas más por parte de su padre, Claude y algunos miembros más del grupo Beehive incluyendo a algunas sirvientas de la mansión que prestaban su opinión.

Aparentemente la idea de la cita había surgido debido a que su padre quería que ambos jovenes se conocieran mejor dado que ahora ambos estaban comprometidos.

Pese a lo que uno podría pensar, el lider de Beehive no era para nada un estupido, él sabía muy bien lo mucho que tanto Tsuna como su hija se detestaban. Sin embargo, su relación con la que ahora era su esposa, Kirisaki Hana, había comenzado de la misma forma, bueno no del todo igual dado que para él fue amor a primera vista mientras que era ella quien no podía aguantar el si quiera tenerlo cerca, pero aun así fue debido a la perseverancia y a que ambos pudieron llegar a conocerse que el amor mutuo pudo surgir.

Chitoge había heredado todo el caracter de su madre, mientras que Tsuna tenía un temperamento tranquilo que le recordaba vagamente al suyo en su juventud. Razón por la cual el lider gangster sentía de que dicha relación realmente podría transformarse en algo real con el tiempo.

Y si eso no ocurría, siempre podía tratar de encontrar otro modo para romper dicho compromiso, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo para eso.

Pero volviendo al presente. La joven rubia se encontraba sentada en el lobby del hotel en donde le había dicho su padre que su "Prometido" se encontraba. Al parecer este había sido llevado ahí cuando el castaño se desmayó por uno de los lideres de las familias aliadas de la Vongola, con el que al parecer Tsuna se llevaba bien.

Chitoge había venido escolatada por Claude, quien la acompañó hasta el mueble de recepción para que ella pudiera pedir que le comunicaran a Tsuna de que su "Prometida" había venido a verlo para que pudieran salir en una cita.

El rostro de Chitoge no pudo ser más rojo cuando terminó de decir esa frase.

Por su parte, la recepcionista con toda la profesionalidad del mundo le dijo de que se comunicaría de inmediato con la habitación en donde el castaño se encontraba para así darle su mensaje, y mientras tanto invitó a la joven a tomar asiento en uno de los miebles de lobby mientras esperaba.

Obedeciendo la sugerencia dada por la trabajadora del hotel, Chitoge fue a sentarse a uno de los muebles mientras esperaba a que Tsuna bajara.

Por su parte, Claude procedió a retirarse para así no presentar un estorbo a la joven rubia durante su primera cita con el castaño, no sin antes recordarle de que lo llamara en cuanto la cita hubiese terminado para que él pudiera venir a recogerla.

La joven rubia no tuvo que esperar mucho pues luego de alrededor de 10 minutos de que hubo dejado el mensaje en recepción, ella pudo ver al joven de pelo castaño salir del ascensor.

El motivo de la corta espera de la joven fue sin duda obra del tutor del joven, quien a punta de pistola había hecho que este se apresurara a bañarse y vestirse lo más rapido posible.

\- Te tardaste mucho - Dijo la joven rubia con desanimo en su voz apenás Tsuna estuvo cerca de ella.

\- No creo que 10 minutos sea mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú la que vino si previo aviso para decirme que tendriamos una cita - Fue la respuesta del castaño con una vena palpitandole en la frente al no recibir si quiera un saludo por parte de la rubia pese a lo rápido que se había apresurado para bajar a verla.

\- Eso no importa. Cuando una chica tan linda viene a ver a un chico, él no debe hacerla esperar más de cinco minutos.

\- Si hubiera sido realmente una linda chica la que me vino a visitar y no tú, ten por seguro que hubiera bajado en menos de cinco minutos.

PUM!

Un golpe por parte de la rubia dejó al vongola tirado en suelo luego de ese comentario.

Una vez el castaño su hubo reincorporado y que ambos se hubieran cansado de insultarse el uno al otro, finalmente pudieron hablar como personas civilizadas o al menos lo más parecido a esto que ambos podían tener.

\- Bueno. Entonces ¿Realmente vamos a tener una cita? - Preguntó algo confundido el castaño.

\- No creas que es porque yo quiera. Todo esto fue idea de mi papá - Contestó desanimada la joven.

\- Ya veo - "Y yo que pensaba que esto había sido una de las ideas de Reborn" Pensó el joven luego de contestar.

La joven Kirisaki dejó escapar un pesado suspiro para luego rascarse esa hermnosa mata de cabellos rubios que tenía para luego decir con tono resginado.

\- No vamos a llegar a nada si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo aquí - Acto seguido comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del hotel mientras hacia un ademán con la mano para que el castaño la siguiera mientras seguía hablando - Vamos. Hay que terminar con esto de una vez.

Algo sorprendido por la iniciativa de la joven, Tsuna estuvo de acuerdo con ella y caminó siguiendola.

Un par de horas más tarde.

Sawada Tsunayoshi no era la persona más versada en asuntos amorosos o temas similares. Como testimonio de este hecho era que aun no había sido capaz de declarar sus sentimientos a cierta castaña de su academia en Namimori.

Sin embargo, pese a su escacez de conociemientos en este aspecto, Tsuna era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que una "Cita" propiamente dicha no debería ser como lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había leido hasta ahora, acerca de que el proponer los lugares para visitar durante una cita era la responsabilidad del hombre en estos casos, el castaño decidió hacer una nota mental de los lugares en los que ambos en los cuales ambos pudieran divertirse.

Para esto, tomó como referencia algunos lugares que habían visitado con sus amigos en otras ocasiones.

La primera parada fue un parque de diversiones que se encontraba cerca. Mala decisión, pues pese a que no lo parecía, a Chitoge le encantaban las montañas rusas junto con otras atracciones similares, mientras que al castaño estas le causaban un gran terror. Este era un hecho irónico, puesto que a pesar de que Tsuna le tenía miedo a los juegos de altura, él estaba más que acostumbrado a volar por los cielos a muchas mayor altitud y velocidad cuando usaba sus X-Glove.

EN resumen, la visita al parque se pudo resumir en Chitoge gritando de alegría en las atracciones mientras se divertía, mientras que Tsuna era arrastrado de un lugar a otro por la rubia para que pagara los boletos y la comida. Sin olvidar que el castaño le rogaba a Chitoge para que fueran a otros juegos más tranquilos, cosa que la rubia no aceptó.

El segundo lugar que la pareja visitó resultó ser una sala de Arcade. Particularmente Chitoge no era muy fan de los juegos electrónicos por lo que la rubia no tardó mucho tiempo en mostrar su disconformidad con el lugar elegido por el castaño, a lo que Tsuna respondió con "Supongo que era de esperarse que no quieras hacer el ridículo aquí". Esa simple frase fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la rubia se detuviera, diera media vuelta y desafiara a Tsuna con gran determinación en sus ojos.

Lamentablemente para la rubia, el joven Vongola estaba mucho más versado en temas de video juegos que ella por lo que la joven no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad contra él en ningún juego. Cosa que la enojó enormemente por perder contra el "Dame-chibi" en algo, aun en una cosa tan vanal como lo eran los juegos de video, razón por la que sin perder tiempo volvió a desafiar a Tsuna otra vez.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara el resultado siempre era el mismo, y con cada derrota el enojo de la rubia crecía más y más, al punto que en uno de sus arranques de ira terminó por romper la maquina de juegos de un solo golpe. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que habían estado viendo los combates de la pareja, y en especial a Tsuna quien terminó siendo el responsable de pagar los daños ocasionados por la rubia.

"Ahí van mis ahorros" - Pensaba entre lagrimas el pobre castaño, mientras que Chitoge por su lado simplemente se quejaba de que esa maquina era demasiado fragil.

El tercer lugar al que fueron fue a comer helados. De esto solo me limitaré a decir que el pobre castaño quedó sin un centavo tras pagar la cuenta del consumo de la rubia.

Y ahora, la pareja se encontraba caminando a través de la ciudad mientras que varios ojos curiosos los observaban, por supuesto que estos pertenecían a los miembros de Beehive que habían sentido curiosidad de ver como iban las cosas en la primera cita de su princesa.

Sin embargo, aparte de los gangsters también se encontraba observando un segundo grupo quien resultaba ser integrantes de la familia Cavallone los cuales se encontraban acompañando a su jefe.

Aparentemente los miembros de Beehive no eran los únicos curiosos por el rumbo de esta cita. Pues al tratarse de sufigura de hermano menor, Dino no pudo evitar el sentir algo de preocupación por Tsuna, así que luego de llamar a un par de sus subordinados para que lo acompañaran decidió seguirlo sin que el castaño se diera cuenta.

Pero volviendo con los "Novios" en cuestión.

\- Tengo sed! Traeme algo para tomar! - Se oyó decir a la rubia, causandole enojo al castaño por estar siendo tratado como un simple recadero. Sin embargo, al final el joven Vongola terminó llendo a cumplir el pedido de la joven del listón rojo, aunque lo hizo de mala gana.

"¿Por qué diablos tengo que hacer esto?" Pensaba Tsuna mientras terminaba de gastar el poco dinero que le quedaba en una maquina expendedora de bebidas para comprar un refresco de naranja.

"Y pensar que la primera cita de mi vida terminaría así" Con este pensamiento el joven pasó del enojo a la tristeza "Si al menos hubiera salido con alguien como Kyoko-chan esto no sería tan malo...Kyoko-chan... No! Eso es imposible! Nunca habrá alguien que pueda ser tan linda como Kyoko-chan!"

Tras ese último pensamiento, el vongola apretó su puño acompañado con una mirada de convicción ante lo seguro que estaba de esa afirmación.

Una vez hubo obtenido el refresco de la máquina, el joven castaño procedió a cogerla para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta a donde la rubia se encontraba.

"Bueno, de nada sirve pensar en eso ahora. Solo quiero terminar esta cita lo más rápido posible"

Una vez el castaño estuvo cerca de donde la joven se encontraba, pudo notar a un grupo de chicos que parecían estar queriendo coquetear con ella.

Bueno, eso era normal dado que pese a su actitud desagradable y poco delicada, la hija del lider de Beehive era una joven muy linda además de tener ese toque llamativo debido a su apariencia extranjera.

Sin embargo, al joven vongola esos jovenes le daban mala espina pues parecía que estaban presionando mucho a la rubia, lo cual seguramente haría que esta explotara en cualquier momento y comenzara a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra al grupo de jovenes.

Esto no le preocupado mucho al castaño, dado que Chitoge era más que capaz para defenderse por si sola y seguramente esos chicos se lo habían buscado por estar molestandola mucho. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por ignorar lo que estaba viendo y dejar que Chitoge se diera gusto pateando los traseros de esos chicos, Tsuna recordó algo, una frase que su madre le había dicho cuando él era muy joven.

"Un caballero siempre debe ayudar una dama en apuros"

Como era costumbre, las palabras de su madre siempre solían tener un efecto debilitante en el castaño, pues pese a la actitud risueña de la señora Sawada, ella en verdad era una mujer muy sabia. Así que con algo de resignación en su rostro, y porque no decirlo algo de miedo también pues al pobre aun le resultaba intimidante este tipo de situaciones siempre que no estaba en su modo Hyper, el joven de pelo castaño camino en dirección a donde estaba Chitoge.

Tsuna había llegado justo a tiempo pues la joven ya se encontraba a punto de lanzar un golpe a la cara de uno de los chicos que la estaban molestando, el cual con toda seguridad lo hubiera mandado a volar hasta el otro lado de la calle.

El heredero vongola salió de la nada colocandose en medio de la joven rubia y los muchachos que la estaban molestando, sorprendiendo a los presentes pues no lo habían visto venir.

\- Chitoge, lamento la demora. No encontraba el refresco que querías - Habló Tsuna tratando de sonar casual.

La Kirisaki menor solo pudo dejar escapar un "¿Eh?" por lo repentino de la aparición del castaño y su comentario.

Aprovechando que la joven rubia se encontraba confundida, el castaño la tomó del hombre para que ambos se dirigieran a una dirección opuesta a dpnde el grupo molesto de chicos estaba, para así alejarse de estos.

Pero para desgracia del Tsuna, su plan fue interrumpido cuando ahora fue su hombro fue detenido por la mano de uno de los chicos que habían estado coqueteando con Chitoge.

\- Oye enano ¿A dónde crees que vas?.

\- Si, nosotros llegamos primero y estabamos por convenser a esta preciosidad para que nos acompañara a tomar algo - Dijo otro.

\- Si ¿Quién te crees que eres para llevartela por tu cuenta? - Dijo otro.

El grupo de cinco chicos se encontraba viendo de manera muy molesta al castaño, cosa él no esperaba que sucediera.

"HIE! ¿Ahora que hago?" Se preguntaba una versión chibi de Tsuna en su interior mientras corría de manera desesperada de un lado a otro. Le tomó un par de segundos, que para Tsuna parecieron horas, el llegar a una decisión sobre como actuar.

"Lo mejor será decir la verdad...Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de eso" Fue la conclusión a la que Tsuna llegó. Por lo que luego de tomar un momento para prepararse mentalmente, finalmente decidió responder.

\- V...Verán. E...Ella es.. - De alguna forma el decir esa frase le resultaba extremadamente dificil, ya sea por lo vegonzoso que era decir por primera vez en su vida que tenía novia o lo molesto que era el decir que dicha novia era la rubia en cuestion - Es mi novia. Y ahora estamos en medio de una cita así que por favor dejen nos en paz.

El grupo de chicos se quedó callados debido a la sorpreda de dicha revelación.

Por su parte Chitoge fue sacada de su sorpresa anterior en cuanto oyó como el castaño la nombraba como su novia. Ciertamente para ella tambien le resultaba dificil el ser llamada así por primera vez en su vida y más aun de que fuera Tsuna el que la hubiera llamado así. Sin embargo y a pesar de esto, la joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse aun más por el hecho de que el castaño frente a ella hubiera tenido el valor para llamarla así en frente de ese grupo molesto de chicos.

La rubia era consciente de lo cohibido que podía llegar a ser Tsuna en ocasiones, buscando evitar destacar o llamar la atención de manera negativa, por lo que según ella lo que acababa de hacer era algo que iba muy en contra de su comportamiento habitual.

"¿En serio Dame-chibi dijo eso? ¿Acaso él no siente verguenza de decir eso tan repente a un grupo de extraños? O mejor pregunta aun ¿Acaso no está asustado de esos tipos? Yo pensaba que él era un cobarde de primera línea" Eran los pensamientos de Chitoge hasta que fue sacada de ellos en cuanto oyó algo.

Pffff...PPPFFFFFF...JAJA...JAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Comenzando en un principio como un par de risas ahogadas para luego escalar progresivamente hasta fuertes carcajadas, los chicos a los que Tsuna les había hablado habían comenzado a reir de manera incontrolable.

Cosa que solo hacia sentir aun más avergonzado al castaño.

\- Jajajajaja! ¿Acaso estás hablando en serio?

\- ¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan hermosa como ella pueda ser la novia de un enano idiota como tú?

\- ¿Acaso si quiera es posible que un inutil como tú alguna vez pueda conseguir una novia en su vida?

\- De seguro esa chica perdió una apuesta y ahora está obligada a tener una cita con este enano.

\- O lo más seguro es que haya sentido pena de él y haya aceptado por lastima.

\- O simplemente solo quiera burlarse de él.

\- Eso es lo más seguro.

\- Apuesto a que ella se rie a carcajadas de ese idiota cuando no se da cuenta.

Y así siguieron burlandose del castaño, quien cada vez se sentía peor por los insultos que le daban.

Mientras que por su lado, cierta chica de pelo rubio estaba conenzando a enojarse mucho.

A Chitoge no es que le agradara mucho Tsuna, de hecho ella misma lo insultaba y fastidiaba con mucha frecuencia. Pero aun así el que un grupo de imbeciles cualquiera se burlara de él de esa manera sin siquiera conocerle era algo que le molestaba fuertemente aun a ella, por lo que decidió intervenir.

\- Oigan uste... - Iba a decir la rubia pero fue cortada por el heredero mafioso quien habló.

\- Kirisaki-san no es esa clase de persona! - Dijo el castaño con tono ofendido, llamando la atención de los chicos frente a él, quienes lo veían con cara de "¿De qué diablos hablas?". A lo que Tsuna entendiendo esto siguió hablando - Kirisaki-san puede que sea muchas cosas, pero ella no es alguien que hiciera cosas tan crueles como salir con alguien para luego burlarse de ellos. Así que no hablen mal de ella!

Dicha frase había logrado que el grupo de espectadores escondidos que se encontraban viendo todo comenzaran a sonreir y apretar los puños ante lo dicho por Tsuna.

Por su lado, el grupo de miembros de Beehive había estado a punto de intervenir y darles una buena golpiza a ese conjunto de idiotas que habían estado molestando a su princesa, pero en cuanto estaban a punto de intervenir fue que apareció el castaño. En ese momento decidieron que sería mejor dejar que el heredero Vongola se encargara de la situación, por lo que ahora podían ver como dicho joven en lugar de enfurecerse por que esos idiotas lo estuvieran insultando, lo estaba porque habían hablado mal de la joven rubia.

Logrando así dar una buena impresión al grupo de gangsters acerca de él, haciendo que algunos susurraran en voz baja.

"Como era de esperarse del décimo Vongola"

"Es todo un hombre al poner la dignidad de su novia antes que la suya"

"Como era de esperarse del discipulo de Reborn-san"

Y así muchos más murmullos parecidos se oían entre las filas de los miembros de Beehive.

Por otro lado, Dino junto con algunos miembros de su familia que habían ido a acompañarlo se encontraban observando todo con miradas complacidas, dado que ciertamente todos ellos conocían muy bien el caracter del heredero Vongola, pues si bien este por lo general tiene una actitud cobarde frente a las cosas, era en los momentos como estos que su valentía salía a relucir.

Sin embargo ellos no habían sido los únicos que se habían sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Tsuna, pues detrás de él una rubia de listón rojo se encontraba sin palabras ante lo que el castaño había hecho, pues nuevamente la había sorprendido.

En el pasado, nadie además de los miembros de Beehive la habían defendido de esa forma. De hecho, el que Tsuna se hubiera indignado por que hablaran mal de ella en lugar de hacerlo cuando lo estaban insultando a él, la había dejado sin palabras junto con un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas ante esto.

"¿Por qué se enoja tanto de que hablen mal de mí y no cuando lo insultaban a él?" Pensaba para sí misma la joven, tratando de comprender la razón del castaño para hacer esto.

Pero volviendo con Tsuna y el grupo de chicos frente a él, estos últimos parecían algo entretenidos por la reacción del castaño quien aperentemente quería dar la imagen de caballero frente a la rubia en cuestión, a lo que decidiendo entretenerse un rato con Tsuna, uno de los chicos dio un paso adelante y habló en tono burlón.

\- Muy bien, si quieres que retire lo que dije de tu querida "Novia" entonces obligame a hacerlo - Acto seguido inclinó su cabeza levemente para que esta pudiera estar cerca de Tsuna, para luego decir - Adelante. Dame un golpe. Si eres tan valiente para hablar así entonces demuestralo con hechos y dame un golpe tan fuerte que me haga querer disculparme.

Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces antes de terminar lo comprender lo dicho por el chico, para a continuación dejar escapar un grito de "¿EH?!".

Nuevamente los chicos en frente del castaño volvieron a reirse tras ver la reacción del heredero mafioso, la cual era la que esperaban.

\- Jajajaja. Como lo pensaba. Este idiota no tiene pantalones para hacerlo.

\- Es mucha habla y poca acción.

\- Apuesto que un cachorro de gato golpea más fuerte que él.

\- Solo es un inutil que no puede ni si quiera lanzar un golpe aun que le ponga la cara.

\- Ni si quiera puede defender a su novia.

\- Como pensaba, seguramente ella solo lo está usando.

\- Es verd. Porque si no ¿Que rayos pudo haber visto ella en un inutil como él?

Y así siguieron las burlas de nuevo contra Tsuna, el cual tras escuchar como nuevamente volvían a hablar mal de Chitoge, comenzaba a fastidiarse.

Puede que la rubia en cuestión no fuera totalmente de su agrado yq eu incluso él mismo la insultara con frecuencia durante las discusiones de ambos. Sin embargo, lo que ese grupo de idiotas hacía era algo totalmente diferente.

A Tsuna no le gustaban los conflictos, de hecho pese a toda la gran cantidad de peleas que había tenido en los últimos años aun le resultaba impensable el hacerle frente a un abusivo cuando el castaño no estaba en su modo Hyper o en su Modo útlima Voluntad (Dado que para él, ellos aun le parecían en extremo intimidantes).

Sin embargo, eran en ocasiones como estas en las que el valor de Tsuna hacia acto de presencia, pues puede que él no sea tan alto como Yamamoto o tan fuerte como Ryohei o Hibari o incluso tan aguerrido como Gokudera, puede que incluso en ese momento las piernas comenzaran a temblarle del miedo que tenía pese a haber hablado así. Pero aun a pesar de todo eso, sus acciones serían las que hablarían.

Seguramente el grupo de idiotas frente a él tenga razón y el golpe que el castaño estaba por lanzar no fuera más fuerte que el golpe de una almohada, dado que en primera él no podía usar su modo Hyper como simples civilez por más molestos que sean o su modo Última Voluntad dado que era un tanto problematico su uso por más de una razón, pero aun así Tsuna no se detendría.

Por lo que apretando su puño lo más fuerte que podía, y aprovechando que el chico frente a él parecía seguir distraido mientras que seguía burlandose del castaño junto con sus amigos, Tsuna lanzó un derechazo lo más fuerte que pudo hacia el rostro del idiota frente a él.

Dicho golpe sin duda hubiera dolido un poco más aun así no hubiera sido la gran cosa, lo más seguro es que solo hubiera servido para enojar aun más al chico y su grupo y empeorar la situación. Más aun así el castaño no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, cosa que sabía tanto Tsuna como cierta persona ubicada en la cima de uno de los edificios cercanos y que veía todo.

Aunque más que persona, sería más correcto el decir que se trataba de un bebé el cual se encontraba sosteniendo un rifle de francotirador mientras apuntaba en dirección a cierto castaño de pelo en punta.

Tras esbozar una sonrisa complacida al ver la reacción de su alumno, el bebé asesino sentenció.

\- Bien hecho, Tsuna. Defender el honor de una dama sin importar los problemas que tengan es una actitud digna de un jefe mafioso - Dicho esto el bebé se preparó para disparar - Supongo que te ganaste algo de ayuda.

Acto seguido un disparo se hizo presente y una bala de color azul salió del cañon de la pistola.

Dicha vala impactó en el puño del castaño, mientras este se encontraba a mendio camino de golpear la cara del chico en frente suyo.

Al momento en que la bala hizo contacto con al puño del castaño, este se hizo de un tañoa tan grande que era mucho más grande que su cabeza, logrando que al momento del golpe el chico frente a Tsuna no solo dejara de hacer burlas sino que fuera mandado a volar hasta el otro extremo de la calle mientras un grito de dolor salía de su boca hasta que un cumulo de bolsas de basura lo detuvieron de seguir siendo mandado a volar.

Dicha escena había dejado con la boca abierta no solo a los amigos del chico mandado a volar, sino también a Chitoge como Tsuna quienes también estaban con las bocas y los ojos muy abiertos por lo que había pasado, al igual que por el enorme tamaño que ahora tenía la mano del castaño.

Aprovechando el estado preplejo de los chicos frente a él, Tsuna decidió coger de la mano a Chitoge y salir corriendo de ahí mientras podían y así evitar más problemas. La joven simpemente se dejó llevar dado que aun estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

Por otro lado, tras recuperarse del asombro y viendo la anormalmente grande mano del chico a quien habían estado molestando hace un rato y dandose cuenta de como había mandado a un tipo más grande que él a volar como si no fuera nada, el conjunto de idiotas decidió que mejor sería ir a ver como se encontraba su compañero en cuestión en lugar de arriesgarse a perseguir al sujeto con su novia para luego ser ellos los siguientes en recibir una paliza.

El golpe dado por Tsuna haía sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a volar al chico, más gracias a las bolsas de basura en las que había aterrizado apenás había logrado mantener la consciencia, por lo que con mucha dificultad y ayuda de sus compañeros el joven pudo ponerse neuvamente de pie para luego proceder a sobarse muy fuertemente el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

\- Ite!... Ese idiota! No pensé que pudiera golpear tan duro - Comentó enojado el joven mientras se seguía sobando la zona adolorida.

\- ¿Acaso viste el tamaño de su mano?! Eso no es normal - Comentó otro un tanto asustado.

\- Es verdad. No creo que ni aun un boxeador peso pesado pudiera ser capaz de mandar a volar así a una persona de un golpe - Comentó otro en un estado igual al anterior.

Al escuchar esto, el chico adolorido les dio una mirada de reproche a ambos.

\- Y a quien le importa lo que sea ese mocoso! De todas maneras haré que me las pague por ese golpe!

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Agarrarlo desprevenido y darle un golpiza tal que no se olvidara de ella por el resto de su vida - El chico había comenzado a dejar de poner una expresión adolorida para luego comenzar a sonreir de manera siniestra. Lamentablemente para él, esta sonrisa no le duraría mucho en cuanto una voz se oyó a sus espaldas.

\- Eso se oye como un buen plan. Pero lamento decirte que como el hermano mayor de Tsuna, es mi deber el evitar que basura como ustedes se le acerquen - Dijo una voz calamada detrás del grupo de chicos, los cuales al voltear sus miradas para confrontar a esa persona quedaron helados del miedo.

Especialmente el chico que había hablado hace poco, pues toda la ira y la brabuconería de antes había desaparecido en cuanto vió a más de una docena de hombres de aspecto claramente intimidante quienes los miraban con ojos que no auguraban nada bueno.

Y delante de ellos, se encontraba un joven alto de cabellera rubia que portaba un latigo entre sus manos, quien parecía haber sido el que había hablado hace poco, además de aparentemente ser el lider esos hombres.

\- Jefe ¿Qué desea que hagamos con ellos? - Preguntó uno de los subordinados de Dino mientras se tronaba los dedos, logrando asustar aun más al grupo de chicos frente a él.

\- Den les un buen escarmiento, para que aprendan a respetar a una dama y a no volver a meterse con mi hermano menor - Sentencio el joven rubio, con un tono que sumió en el miedo aun más al grupo de idiotas, que sin saberlo habían hecho enojar a uno de los lideres mafiosos más temidos del mundo.

Lo siguiente que pasó en ese lugar fueron los gritos de dolor por parte del grupo de idiotas mientras que juraban por lo más sagrado de que nunca más volverían a causar problemas en sus vidas.

Por otro lado, si alguien se pregunta que pasó con los miembros de Beehive que habían estado observando, la respuesta es simple. Pues ellos también pensaban en ir a darles una golpiza al grupo de idiotas que habían estado incomodando a su princesa. Más antes de que lo hicieran, una persona apareció junto a ellos quien resultaba ser el asistente de mayor confianza del lider de los Cavallone, ROmario, quien les informó a los miemrbos de Beehive de que su jefe se encargaría personalmente de escarmentar a esos chicos dado que estaba molesto por como habían tratado a Tsuna, a la vez que les solicitaba que porfavor se retiraran cosa a la que los gangster al no ver ningun problema accedieron.

Luego de esto, trataron de alcanzar a la rubia de listón y al castaño más no tuvieron exito pues le habían perdido el rastro.

Hubieran seguido buscando de no ser por un mensaje por parte de Claude quien les decía de que fueran al aeropuerto pues debían ir a recoger a alguien.

 **CAPITULO 2: FIN DE LA CITA**

En un parque de la ciudad, un castaño y una rubia se encontraban respirando pesadamente debido a lo mucho que habían corrido, aunque para ser sinceros el castaño era al que le costaba más trabajo el recuperar el aliento dada su mala condición para los deportes.

Una vez que ambos pudieron recuperar el aliento, la joven de pelo rubio hizo la pregunta que había querido hacer desde que comenzarona correr.

\- Oye Dame-chibi ¿Qué rayos fue lo que le pasó a tu mano? - Preguntó la joven rubia con palpable curiosidad mientras señalaba la mano de Tsuna la cual había regresado a su tamaño normal.

Por su parte, el castaño entró al escuchar esta pregunta de parte de Chitoge. Ciertamente para una persona normal, el ver como las manos de alguien crecen de la nada hasta ser más grandes que una cabeza sin duda la sorprendería.

\- Eto...Bueno...Lo que pasó fue... - El joven Vongola estaba poniendo a trabajar asu cerebro a toda capacidad para tratar de encontrar una respuesta que pudiera convencer a la rubia. Hasta que luego de un rato se le ocurrió algo - Verás...Es que sufro de una extraña alergía que hace que se me inchen las manos, así que sin querer debí haber comido algo que activó mi alegía...Si eso es...jejejejeje

La forma nerviosa en que había dicho esto junto con su lenguaje corporal y risa forzada hubieran logrado de que cualquier pudiera darse cuenta de que el castaño estaba mintiendo. Cosa de la que el mismo Tsuna era consciente, haciendo que se culpara internamente por no haber podido encontrar una mejor excusa. Sin embargo y pese a toda creencia suya, la rubia contestó con un.

\- ¿En serio? Es la primera vez que escucho de una alergia tan rara. Derbías tener cuidado - La boca de Tsuna estaba bien abierta por el hecho de que al parecer Chitoge había creido esa mentira tan mala por completo.

"No puedo creer que Kirisaki-san sea tan buena en los estudios pero caiga en excusas tan tontas como estas" Pensó con una gota en la nuca el castaño, quien a su vez recordó que Kyoko también solía creer las excusas absurdas que su hermano le daba.

Pero al momento en que recordó eso, el castaño auyento ese pensamiento lo más rápido posible pues para él era un sacrilegio el comparar a la adorable Kyoko-chan con esta gorila rubia.

\- Oye Tsuna - Llamó la joven rubia al Vongola - ¿Qué pasó allá atrás?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó el joven, dado que no entendía bien a lo que la chica se refería.

\- Me refiero a cuando te enojaste con esos chicos de antes...Sabes, yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme sola.

\- Si, soy consciente de eso - Dijo el castaño mientras reía nerviosamente al recordar lo fuerte que eran los golpes de la rubia - Pero aun así, me enseñaron que uno debe cuidar a las mujeres, y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Las palabras de Tsuna, pese al tono casual que usaba venían cubiertas de una sinceridad que había sorprendido a la rubia frente a él, dado que nunca pensó que alguien aparentemente tna inutil como Tsuna pudiera tener una resolución de ese tipo.

Al parecer, aun habían aspectos del joven castaño que la joven rubia aun no conocía.

Por su parte, Chitoge luego de haber escuchado la respuesta de Tsuna se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dandole la espalda al castaño.

\- Hmp. Dar prioridad a lo que digan de otros, mientras que dejas que te insulten a tí sin hacer nada. Definitivamente eres un Dame-Tsuna ...- Dijo la joven mientras seguía caminando, mientras que por su lado un aura de depresión cubría a Tsuna luego de haber vuelto a escuchar ese viejo apodo suyo después de tanto tiempo. SIn embargo Chitoge aun no había terminado de hablar - ... Pero bueno. Puede que eso no sea del todo malo.

Al momento de terminar de decir esto la chica rubia había volteado nuevamente a ver al castaño habatido para regalarle en ese momento una sonrisa genuina, la cual combinada con el sol que se ponía detrás de ella le daba una hermosura a la joven que dejó sin palabras al vongola, el cual quedó hipnotizado por la vista.

\- Y...ya...veo...Gracias...creo... - Fue lo que pudo decir el castaño luego haberse recuperado, para luego ponerse de pié y comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección de la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces que te pareció la cita? - Preguntó el castaño queriendo sacar un tema de conversación.

\- Pude divertirme un poco, así que te daré un 10 de 100.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tan poco?

\- Deberías agradecer que te dí al menos esa calificación. Son nueve puntos más de los que mereces.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Acaso es porque no pudiste ganarme en el salón de juegos?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver!

\- Lo sabía. Es por eso.

\- Que no lo es!

\- Como supuse. Eres mala perdedora.

\- Eso no es cierto! Además yo no perdí! Fue culpa de esa maquina! Estaba defectuosa!

\- Lo está ahora que la rompiste de un golpe.

\- No es mi culpa que además sea tan frágil.

\- Pero al parecer si fue la mía ya que tuve que pagar los daños.

\- Un verdadero hombre no se queja!

\- Y una mujer debería ser más delicada!

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?! - Chitoge dijo en un tono peligroso mientras tronaba sus nudillos, logrando asustar al castaño.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una persecusión por parte Chitoge a un asustado Tsuna, que duró desde el parque hasta que regresaron al hotel.

UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUÉS

"¿Por qué diablos tiene que pasar esto?" Era el pensamiento en las mentes de Tsuna y Chitoge en cuanto entraron a su salón.

Originalmente ambos jovenes había acordado que mantendrían su estado de "Compromiso" lo más secreto posible, especialmente en su escuela, dado que este sería su único lugar de descanso de toda esta locura, además de que ninguno quería llamar la atención por un tema así.

Esta fue la primera cosa en la que tanto Chitoge como Tsuna estuvieron 100% de acuerdo juntos.

Sin embargo dicho plan se fue al diablo en cuanto ambos chicos fueron recibidos por un letrero gigante cuando entraron a su salón, el cual decía "FELICIDADES CHITOGE Y TSUNA" mientras era decorado con flores y corazones.

Ambos chicos se quedaron de piedra en cuanto vieron esto, y más aun cuando el resto de sus compañeros se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos para comenzar a llenarlos de preguntas, tales como.

No puedo creer que los dos estén saliendo ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

¿Cuando comenzaron a salir?

¿Qué es lo que el uno vio en el otro?

¿Ya se dieron su primer beso?

¿Cómo les fue en su cita?

¿Cómo hiciste para ser novio de una chica tan hermosa como Chitoge-chan?

¿Por qué te hiciste novia de un chico tan inutil como Tsuna?

Entre muchas más.

Aparentemente la noticia de la relación entre la rubia y el castaño había sido revelada gracias a que dos de sus compañeros los habían visto durante su "Cita", y como era de esperarse el chisme se esparció como la polvora.

"La belleza extranjera está saliendo con el inutil" era como se le conocía a este rumor ya no solo en el salón de ambos, sino que esto se había esparcido por toda la escuela.

Viendo esto, y para tratar de solucionar las cosas, el joven Vongola llamó la atención de sus compañeros para luego poder hablar.

\- Esperen...No es como ustedes creen.

\- Así es, no se hagan una idea equivocada. Nosotros no estamos saliendo - Aportó la rubia al entender los planes de Tsuna.

En efecto, ambos se encontraban comprometidos y no había nada que hacer al respecto con eso. Sin embargo, no había ninguna regla la cual dijera que no podían mentir al respecto a otras personas no relacionadas con la mafia.

Dicho esto, lo mejor sería que ambos negaran dichos rumores, encontrar una excusa creible para los eventos de su "Cita" pasada, y así poder seguir disfrutando su vida estudiantil como hasta ahora.

Lamentablemente para la pareja, una visión nubló por completo su plan.

Pues afuera de la ventana y sentado sobra la rama de un arbol se encontraba cierto bebé asesino apuntando a Tsuna con un rifle de francotirador. Y como si esto no fuera poco, al lado del bebé se encontraba ni más ni menos que Xanxus quien también se encontraba apuntando al castaño, pero en su caso usaba su X-gun.

Además que al lado del asesino de confianza del noveno y el lider de los Varia, se encontraba Belphegor quien sostenía una especie de anuncio el cual decía "Si niegas el compromiso, estás muerto". Sumado a esto, tampoco ayudaba mucho que el usuario de cuchillos de los Varia se encontrara sonriendo de manera sádica como de costumbre.

Dicha visión había, combianado con el instinto asesino que ambos sujetos emanaban había hecho que tanto Tsuna como Chitoge, perdieran color en sus rostros.

Por su lado, Tsuna solo podía maldecir en su mente a su tutor por complicarle aun más las cosas mientras que pensaba que la única forma en que él y Xanxus podían estar de acuerdo era cuando ambos acordaban algo que atentara contra su vida. Dicho pensamiento había logrado deprimir aun más al castaño.

Con la situación como estaba, y con una amenaza sobre sus cabezas, a la pareja no le quedó más opción que resignarse a su situación. Por lo que Chitoge volvió a hablar, con pena disfrazada en su rostro.

\- Nosotros no estamos en una relación - A continuación la joven tragó duro antes de decir la frase que sentenciaría el resto de su vida escolar desde ese momento, pero aun así se forsó a sonreir lo más creiblemente posible - Estamos comprometidos.

\- Así es, Chitoge y yo vamos a casarnos - Aportó ahora el castaño quien al igual que la rubia, tenía una enorme dificultad para decir esto. De hecho parece que el decir cada palabra le dolía enormemente.

Cosa que al parecer los espectadores del otro lado de la ventana parecía disfrutar, si las sonrisas que ponían al ver al castaño, servía de indicativo. Incluso Xanxus había esbozado una sonrisa.

Por su parte, el salón entero estalló en euforía ante la nueva información.

Más preguntas surgieron y también más voces de felicitación hacia la feliz pareja.

Todo esto duró hasta que finalmente la profesora del salón entró para dar inicio a la clase, logrando calmar a sus alumnos luego de aproximadamente diez minutos para así poder dar un anuncio importante.

\- Muy bien clase. Sé que esto es algo inusual, pero debo informarles que a partir de hoy, habrán dos nuevos estudiantes de intercambio.

Dicha noticia causó revuelo nuevamente en el salón, pues no hacia mucho que la rubia y el castaño se habían integrado al salón.

El hecho de que se uniera un estudiante transferido era algo de por si inusual, pero que ahora vengan tantos y en tan poco tiempo, era algo más que anormal por decir lo menos.

Luego que de nuevo la profesora hubo calmado a sus estudiantes, volvió a hablar.

\- En cualquier caso, espero que puedan llevarse bien con ambos - Acto seguido miró hacia la puerta del salón y pidió a los jovenes que se encontraban afuera que pasaran para presentarse.

El rostro tanto de la rubia como del castaño se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues cada uno conocía perfectamente bien a al menos uno de los estudiantes transferidos.

Por su parte, los miembros femeninos del salón quedaron embelezadas por la hermosa visión de dos jovenes atractivos siendo transferidos a su salón.

Una vez ambos entraron, se pusieron de pie al lado de la profesora para poder presentarse.

\- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tsugumi Seishirou. Es un placer - Dijo un joven de facciones finas de pelo color azul y que vestía un traje escolar distinto al resto, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, pamntalones crema, corbata roja y un saco de color azul.

La mayoría de las chicas comenzarona gritar de alegría ante la elegante presentación del hermoso joven de pelo azul. Sin embargo decidieron guardar silencio para así poder escuchar el nombre del otro joven atractivo a su lado, el cual con aire desinteresado habló.

\- Gokudera Hayato.

En cuanto el joven hubo terminado presentarse, tanto el castaño como la rubia se levantaron de sus asientos de un salto y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- GOKUDERA-KUN!

\- TSUGUMI!

Respectivamente.

Debido a esto, ambos estudiantes transferidos pudieron reconocer a las personas frente a ellos, a lo que no perdieron tiempo en responder con alegría en sus voces.

\- Ojou!

\- Juudaime!

Para acto seguido salir corriendo de donde estaban y abrazar fuertemente a sus respectivos conocidos mientras declaraban con alegría en sus voces.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ojou!

\- No sabe cuanto me alegro de verlo de nuevo, Juudaime!

Y así logrando que todo el salón fuera llenado por gritos de asombro ante lo que acababa de pasar.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO**

 **ep.7: LAS PERSONAS QUE MÁS AMAN A SUS JEFES**

 **PROLOGO:**

Esto sucedió momentos antes del abrazo sorpresa por parte de un peli azul y un peli gris.

"Al fin podré volver a ver al décimo después de tanto tiempo" Eran los pensamientos de un sonriente joven de pelo gris que caminaba por los pasillos, del que sería su nuevo instituto durante una temporada, mientras se dirigía hacia el salón al cual había sido asignado y dentro del cual se encontraba su querido jefe.

Ciertamente la única razón por la que el guardian de la tormenta del décimo Vongola no se encontraba corriendo a todo lo que podía para así llegar lo antes posible al lado de su jefe castaño, era porque el joven de pelo gris había decidido de que aprovecharía ese recorrido para revisar la infraestructura de la academia en donde pasaría un tiempo junto a su jefe. Esto debido a que desde hacia tiempo Gokudera había desarrollado el habito de siempre revisar su entorno en caso de que futuras peleas pudieran llevarse en ese lugar o para estar preparado en caso de posibles trampas o emboscadas hacia él o Tsuna en este lugar.

Si bien dicho razonamiento podría resultar paranoico para algunos o hasta ridiculo para otros, la verdad es que esto había probado su efectividad en varias ocasiones. Siendo una de ellas durante la batalla que tuvo contra el asesino de los Varia, Belphegor, por el derecho de portar el anillo vongola de la tormenta, en donde gracias a su conocimiento del entorno (El cual resultó ser su propia escuela) pudo lograr mantener a raya al asesino genio de los Varia.

Pero volviendo al presente. El chico de pelo gris se encontraba tan absorto en su estudio del entorno mientras caminaba hacia su salón, que no se dio cuenta de las multiples miradas por parte de los estudiantes de genero femenino le daban.

Esta era un situación a la que el guardian vongola nunca había prestado atención pues para él las constantes muestras de atención de las mujeres solo resultaban en una molestia, de hecho hasta el momento habían muy pocas chicas con las que el chico de pelo gris podía decir que no se sentía del todo fastididado al hablarles o tratar con ellas. Entre estas pocas jovenes, se encontraban su compañera guardian Chrome, la guardiana Simon del pantano Shitt P, la hermana menor del fanático del box Kyoko Sasagawa, su propia hermana Bianchi, la guardiana del glaciar de Enma y en mucha menor medida Haru, siempre y cuando esta última no estuviera en esa actitud molesta suya de siempre.

En cualquier caso, según las indicaciones dadas por los profesores, Gokudera podía decir que se encontraba cerca de llegar a su destino.

Al momento de llegar frente al salón donde había sido asignado pudo notar que había otra persona parada esperando ahí, se trataba de un chico de pelo azul quien aparentemetne tenía su misma edad. Según lo dicho por los profesores, aparte de él habría otro alumno transferido más en ese salón. Cosa demasiado inusual si les preguntabas.

El joven de pelo azul notó la presencia Gokudera en cuanto este estuvo cerca, haciendolo voltear en su dirección para ver de quien se trataba. La mirada de ambos jovenes se cruzaron en ese momento.

Los dos se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro por un tiempo, esto debido a que cada uno estudiaba al otro con la mirada.

¿Cúal era el motivo de esto? Sencillo. Por alguna razón de la cual ambos desconocían, en el preciso momento en que ellos dos cruzaron miradas hubo un mismo pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de ambos chicos, exactamente al mismo tiempo.

"Este idiota me desagrada mucho!" Mientras que una vena en la frente de ambos comenzaba a palpitar.

Este hecho era en extremo inusual.

Ninguno de los dos sabía el porque de esto, no entendían la razón, de hecho no tenían un caso previo en que una situación similar les hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que ambos se vieron, los dos tuvieron la certeza de que con toda seguridad no podrían llevarse bien.

En cualquier caso las divagaciones de ambos jovenes fueron interrumpidos cuando del otro lado de la puerta, la voz de la profesora se oyó, indicandoles a ambos chicos de que ya podían ingresar al salón.

Lo siguiente que pasó a continuación es historia conocida, pues tras una breve presentación por parte de la perja de alumnos transferidos, ambos no perdieron tiempo en saltar a toda velocidad para abrazar a su respectivo jefe, causando con esto un momento de silencio en el salón para que luego un cumulo de gritos de sorpresa se hicieran presentes.

"Kyaaaaa! Ha aparecido un rival amoroso para Tsuna"

"¿Será el inicio de un triangulo amoroso?!"

"Yo creo que será un cuarteto amoroso"

"Tienes razón! Mira con que cariño esta abrazando Gokudera-san a Tsuna"

"¿Acaso Tsuna tiene un gusto secreto por los jovenes?"

"¿Le gustan más los jovenes rudos que las bellezas extranjeras como Chitoge?"

"¿Acaso Tsuna cederá al placer de la fruta prohibida?"

"No te dejes vencer Chitoge-chan"

Estos y muchos más comentarios se hicieron presentes en el salón, logrando incomodar tanto a Tsuna como a Chitoge, cuyos rostros habían alcanzado una nueva tonalidad de rojo jamas antes vista.

Por su parte, ni el peli gris ni el peli azul habían escuchado los bitoreos por parte de sus nuevos compañeros. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus respectivos abrazos que omitieron por completo lo que los otros habían dicho. Lo cual sin duda fue una suerte para los alumnos o caso contrario se hubiera librado un baño de sangre.

Le tomó a la profesora cerca de diez minutos el poder calmar a sus alumnos, por supuesto que ella también tuvo el apoyo por parte de cierto castaño y rubia las cuales lograron calmar a sus subordinados/amigos.

 **CAPITULO 1: PRESENTANDOSE COMO ES DEBIDO**

\- Disculpe que me haya aparecido de repente - Decía un joven de pelo azul mientras hacia una reverencia hacia cierta chica de pelo rubio. Actualmente se encontraban en un intermedio por lo que los alumnos tenían tiempo para conversar - Por ordenes de Claude-sama estaré adquiriendo conocimientos a su lado.

Ante lo que lo que la rubia contestaba con que no habría ningún problema mientras que le preguntaba el porque vestía esa ropa a lo que el peli azul respondía que debido a falta de tiempo no había tenido tiempo para conseguir el uniforme de la academia.

Por otro lado, otra conversación se estaba dando entre cierto castaño y su guardian/amigo/mano derecha autoproclamada.

\- Décimo, no sabe lo mucho que me alegra el poder que verlo nuevamente y saber que se encuentra bien. Digame ¿Lo están tratando bien aquí? ¿Acaso hay alguien que lo este molestando? Si es así le aseguró que yo mismo lo eliminaré del mapa, usted solo digamelo- Hablaba Gokudera mientras estrellas en sus ojos comenzaban a ser visibles junto con un tono alegre, cosa que no concordaba con las cosas tan oscuras que había dicho de último.

\- Ma..ma.. No tienes porque hacer tanto alboroto Gokudera-kun - Contestaba Tsuna mientras trataba de tranquilizar al usuario de dinamita, cosa que para su pesar ya era algo frecuente - Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no deberías estar en Namimori con los demás?.

Tras oir esto, el joven de pelo gris decidió dejar de lado esa faceta infantil suya por un momento, tosió levemente para aclarar su voz y poder tomar un rol más serio en lo que diría.

\- Verá, Decimo - Comenzó a hablar Hayato mientras tomaba un tono formal en su voz, indicandole a Tsuna que lo que diría a continuación sería algo serio - Primero que todo permitame felicitarlo sinceramente por su compromiso. En hora buena.

Acto seguido el joven de pelo gris sacó de uno de sus bolsillo un habano el cual ofreció al castaño con sumo respeto. Usualemente lo que se haría para celebrar el compromiso de un amigo o de un jefe en este caso sería invitarlo a beber o regalarle una botella de alcohol, pero dado que ambos chicos aun eran menores de edad y que Hayato era muy consciente de la poca tolerancia de Tsuna para el alcohol, decidió que otra buena opción sería regalarle un habano de excelente calidad el cual había encargado desde Italia.

Por supuesto que Tsuna tampoco fumaba a diferencia de su guardian de la tormenta (Al menos en el manga), sin embargo al ser este un gesto sincero por parte de su amigo decidió recibirlo de todas formas, aunque con una expresión vacia en cuanto cayó en cuenta que ahora uno de sus amigos más problematicos se había enterado.

El solo pensar en agregar a alguien tan complicado, como lo era Gokudera, a su situación actual lograba causarle dolores de cabeza prematuros al pobre castaño, quien temía imaginar las posibles situaciones problematicas que se darían por la presencia de su guardian de la tormenta.

Si le preguntaban a Tsuna, Gokudera sería una de las últimas personas que le gustaría que estuviera al tanto de su "Compromiso" dado que sabía muy bien lo exagerado que se pondría para tomar las cosas. De hecho, él hubiera preferido que viniera Yamamoto en su lugar dado que al menos la actitud calmada del espadachín de su grupo podría amenar las situaciones tensas que con seguridad vendrían más adelante.

\- Con que ya lo sabes - La voz de Tsuna tenía un tono de derrota claramente palpable, pero que pasó desapercibido para el guardián de la tormenta. Sin embargo, un pensamiento fugaz en la mente de Tsuna hizo que en un instante saliera de su estado abatido para que acto seguido tomara a Gokudera de los hombros y le preguntara con clara ansiedad - Un momento ¿Quién más en Namimori sabe de esto?... Quiero decir, sé que Enma y el resto de los Simon lo saben. Pero ¿Acaso Onii-san, Yamamoto-kun y el resto también lo saben?

\- Por su puesto que lo saben. Yo mismo les mostré el periodico - Dijo el peli gris con una alegre sonrisa, pues para él esto era una muestra de lo eficiente que era como mano derecha, al informar al resto de guardianes acerca del compromiso de su lider.

Sin embargo, para Tsuna esto había sido el último clavo de su tumba, pues toda pequeña esperanza de que Kyoko no se enterara de esto había muerto. El castaño no tenía la menor duda de que más temprano que tarde su guardian del sol terminaría revelando de manera accidental su nuevo estado de compromiso. Y cuando eso pasara, toda oportunidad que el castaño tuviera para poder tener una relación con Kyoko Sasagawa se desvanecería.

En este punto, Tsuna hubiera terminado tirado en el suelo con un aura de derrota devorandolo si no hubiera sido porque debía hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse consciente y poder terminar de escuchar la explicación de su guardian.

Aunando fuerza de voluntad para recuperar el ánimo, el joven castaño se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y decirle a Gokudera que continuara con su explicación, a lo que el joven en cuestión asintió educadamente junto con una expresión de seriedad de nuevo.

\- Verá decimo, la razón por la que me encuentro aquí es que como su mano derecha es mi responsabilidad el asegurarme de que la mujer decida escoger como su esposa, sea la indicada para ser la esposa del futuro lider de la Vongola.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo más inteligente que Tsuna pudo pronunciar, pues como de costumbre su guardian había vuelto a decir algo sin sentido para él.

\- No es que desconfíe de usted ni de su juicio, decimo. De hecho estoy seguro que si usted ha elegido a elegido a la heredera del grupo Beehive como su prometida debe ser por una buena razón.

\- "Por supuesto, porque de lo contrario Reborn me regalaría a los Varia como poste para que Xanxus practique tiro al blanco" - Pensó Tsuna mientras una gota enorme le caia de la nuca, cosa que pasó nuevamente desapercibida para el guardian frente a él.

\- Pero dada lo repentino que fue la noticia, el resto de guardianes (Exceptuando a Hibari y Mukuro) y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que alguien debía venir junto a usted para asegurarse de que esa chica sea la mujer indicada para usted. Después de todo, todos nosotros deseamos su felicidad y queremos estar seguros que no esté siendo engañado, décimo.

Tras esto dicho, finalmente Tsuna pudo darse una idea de lo que Gokudera había querido decir, haciendo que el castaño curveara una pequeña sonrisa pese a las complicaciones que seguramente le traería la presencia de cierto peli gris, y esto se debía a que aparentemente sus amigos estaban preocupados por él y seguramente querían asegurarse que estuviera bien.

"Puede que sean problematicos de vez en cuando pero aun así, siguen siendo muy buenos amigos" - Pensó el Sawada con alegría en su mente, para luego comenzar a deliverar si debía o no contarle a Gokudera la verdadera razón de su compromiso con Chitoge. Sin embargo el escalofrío en la espalda del castaño por cortesía del instinto asesino de cierto bebé con sombrero escondido detrás de la ventana del aula le dejó muy claro al joven la respuesta a sus dudas. "Dices algo y te arrepentirás".

Para fortuna o desgracia de Tsuna, al ser ultimamente el blanco constante del instinto asesino de su tutor, al castaño cada vez le tomaba menos tiempo el recuperar la compostura.

En el preciso momento en el que cierto heredero Vongola recuperaba el aliento luego del susto previo, dos personas se acercaron a donde él y Gokudera estaban, siendo estas nadie más ni menos que Chitoge y Tsugumi.

Al parecer, tanto Tsuna como Chitoge eran conscientes de que el secreto del motivo de su compromiso era algo que sus amigos/subordinados ahí presentes no debían enterarse. Razón por la cual pese a que casi no había nadie en el salón a excepción de ellos, ambos jovenes decidieron seguir con su actuación de "Novios profundamente enamorados".

\- Darling - Saludó con voz alegre la rubia a su "Novio" mientras se acercaba. Para la pobre joven era algo extremadamente doloroso el tener que llamar a alguien con ese apodo tan cursi, y especialemente a cierto castaño, el cual de igual manera sentía gran nausea cuando correspondió al saludó de Chitoge con un "Dime, Sweety".

El pobre mafioso quería lavarse la boca con alcohol quirurgico por haberle dicho "Sweety" a una chica que seguramente era el eslabón perdido entre el hombre y el mono.

Pero aun así, la obra debía continuar, por lo que con voz dulce la joven rubia siguió hablando.

\- Este chico de aquí es mi novio - Dijo la chica del listón rojo mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos de Tsuna a la vez que presentaba al mafioso a la persona de pelo azul frente a ellos.

\- E..Es un gusto - Dijo un tanto nervioso el Vongola.

\- Oh! Había escuchado hablar de usted! Es un honor conocer al futuro jefe de la Vongola! Al verlo en persona veo que ciertamente los rumores acerca de usted son ciertos, pues usted inspira mucha confianza! - Comentó de manera muy alegre el joven de pelo azul.

\- O...Oh...Muchas gracias - Contestaron casi al unisono tanto el castaño como la rubia, mientras trataban ambos de poner sus mejores sonrisas, al mismo tiempo que el castaño pensaba "Pensaba que por ser un pandillero sería un tipo que diera miedo, como Gokudera cuando lo conocí, pero resultó ser un buen tipo".

Volviendo con los jovenes, el chico peli azul adoptó una postura elegante para poder presentarse.

\- Disculpeme. Nuevamente me presento, mi nombre es Seishiro Tsugumi. Como la señorita y yo tenemos casi la misma edad, desde pequeños nos criamos juntos. Ultimamente casi no había tenido la oportunidad de verle, pero siempre he seguido pensando en ella.

\- "¿Eh? ¿En esta gorila?" - Era lo que cierto castaño estaba apunto de decir tras escuchar lo dicho por Tsugumi. Sin embargo alguien más se le adelantó en hablar.

\- Hmp. Con que eres un miembro de Beehive - El responsable de decir esto era ni más ni menos que Gokudera quien no pudo evitar decirlo con cierto tono de desden.

Después de todo él tenía bien claro la posición de la Vongola como la mafia más poderosa del mundo, por lo que vería a miembros de otras organizaciones como inferiores a menos que estos demostraran apititudes que los probaran como personas capaces y dignas de su respeto. En este aspecto Gokudera no era alguien tan cerrado de mente pues al momento de juzgar las capacidades de alguien ciertamente era imparcial, de otro modo no dejaría que ciertos usuarios de tonfas y tridentes siguieran con sus cargos de guardianes de Tsuna.

\- Disculpe ¿Quién se supone que es usted? - Preguntó el joven de pelo azul.

\- Es cierto. Darling, parece que él es un amigo tuyo ¿Verdad?- Inquirió también la rubia.

\- Es verdad, ustedes dos parecen ser muy cercanos ¿De quién se trata? - Preguntó ahora Tsugumi.

\- Bueno...Verán... - Trató de hablar Tsuna cuando fue interrumpido por su guardian/amigo.

\- Por favor, Décimo, permitame - Actó seguido, el guardian de la tormenta aclaró su gargante mientras que al igual que Tsugumi tomaba una postura siendo en su caso una que indicaba disciplina - Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, vengo de la academia Namimori en donde estudiaba junto al décimo - Hasta este punto la presentación iba bien, hasta que... - Además que también su mano derecha!.

Un breve momento de silencio luego de esto.

Los rostros confundidos de Chitoge y Tsugumi dejaban claro lo que Tsuna ya se esperaba. "Ellas no entendieron nada" pensó el heredero Vongola con una gota en su nuca "Bueno, eso era de esperarse".

\- Darling ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir tu amigo? - Preguntó la chica del listón rojo a su "Novio".

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo" Pensaba con cansancio el castaño mientras se preparaba para la tediosa tarea de presentar correctamente a su guardian de la tormenta.

\- Verán, él es un amigo que estudiaba Namimori, quien también está enterado acerca de las mafias y mi estado en ellas.

Al parecer, tanto al rubia como el peli azul entendieron mejor esta vez.

\- Oh! Con que eso era - Comentó la chica rubia.

\- Así es! Soy una de las pocas personas en las que el décimo confía para revelar su identidad como futuro jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, y por eso ocupo el puesto como su mano derecha.

\- "Bueno, tampoco es que quiera revelar mi identidad a cualquiera, de hecho si nadie supiera acerca de eso, yo estaría más que feliz" - Nuevamente pensó el castaño con cierto aire de derrota.

\- Pero...¿A qué te refieres con eso de mano derecha? - Fue ahora Tsugumi quien preguntó. Para ser justos, Chitoge también tenía esa misma interrognate.

Por su lado, el pecho de Hayato se infló de orgullo tras escuchar es pregunta, pues pocas cosas le gustaban más que hablar sobre su futuro cargo como hombre de mayor confianza del futuro jefe de la Vongola.

\- Como dije antes, yo soy una de las pocas personas en las que el décimo más confía... Aunque sería mejor decir que soy su persona más confianza...

\- "La verdad es que en parte es verdad, teniendo en cuenta al resto de chicos, Gokudera-kun es una de las personas en quien más confío, junto con Yamamoto y Onii-san"

\- Además de también ser un subordinado en extremo eficiente... - Siguió hablando el peli gris.

\- "Nuevamente en parte es verdad, pues aunque tiende a ser muy raro en ocasiones, lo cierto es que Gokudera-kun sabe mantener la cabeza fría en momentos cruciales" - Volvió a pensar con cierta derrota el castaño.

\- Además que juntos hemos pasado por muchas cosas...

\- "De nuevo eso es cierto...Aunque hubiera preferido que no hubieramos tenido que pasar por tantas dificultades" - Pensó ahora con tristeza el castaño, recordando todos los momentos cercanos a la muerte que él junto con sus guardianes tuvieron que pasar.

\- Y por último, soy quien mejor conoce al décimo que nadie más... De hecho, dudo mucho que exista alguien en este mundo que conozca su jefe que yo.

\- "Muy bien, en eso si se equivoca..." - Pensó Tsuna con una enorme gota en su nuca - "SI realmente me conociera dejaría de estar llamandome "Décimo" por todos lados y haciendome quedar en ridículo... Y eso que se lo he pedido varias veces"

\- Por eso y muchas cosas más. Yo, Gokudera Hayato, soy la persona más indicada para ocupar el cargo de la mano derecha del décimo Vongola cuando este tome su cargo - El orgullo en tanto el rostro como la postura de Hayato eran tales que incluso llegaban a causar algo de pena ajena tanto en Tsuna como en Chitoge, y esta última solo se limitaba a poner una expresión en blanco mientras que el guardian de la tormenta frente a ella sonreía orgullosamente.

Sin embargo, una voz llamó la atención de todos ahí, una voz sombría si podría añadirse.

\- Disculpe, pero no puedo evitar dejar pasar lo que usted acaba de decir - Se trataba del joven de pelo azul, quien hablaba con voz seria mientras su pelo taba sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Hayato

\- Dices que no existe nadie en el mundo que conozca mejor a su jefe... Me temo que que debo objetar esa declaración.

\- ¿Acaso insinuas que tú conoces mejor a tu jefa de lo que yo conozco al décimo? - Gokudera estaba comenzando a tomar un tono peligroso en su voz.

\- Exactamente lo que digo - Mientras que Tsugumai tampoco se quedaba atrás - Estoy seguro que yo conozco mucho mejor a la señorita de lo que tú conoces a tu jefe.

Ambos chicos se estaban mirando fijamente con tal fuerza que parecían salir chispas de entre sus miradas, mientras cada vez se acercaban más y más el uno al otro hasta que finalmente estuvieron cara a cara.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Yo soy mil veces más cercano al décimo de lo que tú jamás serás con tu jefa.

\- Lo dudo mucho. Como dije antes, yo he crecido al lado de la señorita desde antes que si quiera ingresara a pre escolar. Mientras que tú seguramente no llevarás más de un par de años de conocer a tu jefe ¿O me equivoco?

\- Lo importante es la calidad y no la cantidad. Puede que solo lleve de conocer al décimo un para de años, peroen ese tiempo estoy seguro que hemos desarrollado un vinculo más profundo que el que ustedes dos tienes.

\- Estás equivocado! El lazo que tengo con la señorita es mucho más profundo!.

\- No! El mío lo es!

\- No! El mío!.

En este punto, ambos jovenes estaban comenzando a gruñir el uno al otro como si de fieras salvajes se tratara, mientras que la intensidad de sus miradas se hacia cada vez más y más intensa, lo cual con toda seguridad no auguraba nada bueno.

Por su parte, tanto la rubia como el castaño se limitaban a mantenerse al margen de esto y solo observar mientras pensaban al unisono "Esto será un problema".

 **CAPITULO 2: DETERMINACIÓN**

\- Haber ojoou. Diga "Ah!" - Decía un joven peli azul mientras trataba de darle de comer a su jefa un rollo de huevo que había preparado personalmente, a lo que Chitoge se negaba ya varias veces, sin embargo eso no mermaba los intentos de Tsugumi por querer alimentarla.

Mientras que por otro lado, cierto peli gris era testigo de toda esta escena, por lo que no queriendo quedarse atrás decidió intentar hacer lo mismo.

\- Juudaime! Mire! Hoy traje de almuerzo curry! Su favorito! Haber! Diga "Ah"! - Dijo el guardian de la tormenta mientras sonreía amablemente. Por supuesto que la respuesta de Tsuna fue muy parecida a la de Chitoge, negandose a los deseos de su guardian.

Ante esto, cierto joven de pelo azul no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de burla dirigida al peli gris, quien por su puesto se percató de dicho gesto. Cosa que hizo que este hiciera una mueca de molestia dirigida hacia el peli azul.

Sin embargo, casi al instante luego de hacer esa mueca, a Gokudera se le ocurrió una gran idea. Acto seguido, el usuario de dinamita comenzó a buscar en su mochila logrando encontrar luego de un rato lo que buscaba.

\- Bueno, si el décimo no desea el curry que preparé, entonces al menos por favor acepte este pan de melón dulce que le compré.

Los oidos de Tsuna sumbaron en cuanto oyó las palabras "Pan de melón dulce", haciendo que unos ojos de alegría se iluminaran en su rostro.

\- ¿D..D...De verdad eso es un pan de melón dulce? ¿De esos que venden cerca a la estación de Namimori?

\- Asi es! De la misma repostería a la que suelen ir la hermana del cabeza de cesped y la chica idiota - Contestó alegre Hayato - Sé que son sus favoritos así que me aseguro de comprar un par antes de venir.

Sin darse cuenta en que momento pasó, el envoltorio con el pan que Gokudera estaba sosteniendo había desaparacido subitamente y ahora se encontraba en manos de Tsuna, cosa que sorprendió al peli gris pues el castaño mafioso solo demostraba una velocidad similar cuado usaba sus X-gloves.

En cuanto Tsuna comenzó a degustar el dulce traido por Hayato, la cara se le iluminó en una expresión de alegría y satisfacción otorgada por el sabor de dicho dulce.

\- Uwaaaaaaaa. Que rico. Muchas gracias Gokudera-kun - Dijo el heredero Vongola con alegría pero sin dejar de comer su pan.

Esta acción por parte de Tsuna logró dos cosas, la primera era sin duda alegrar profundamente a Hayato por haber tomado la decisión corecta en traer esos panes desde Namimori, y la segunda fue que tras este pequeño triunfo ahora fue el turno del guardian de la tormenta de hacer una mueca de superioridad dirigida hacia cierto peli azul, logrando que ahora fuera él quien tuviera que apretar los dientes por la rabia ante la idea de estar perdiendo.

Así que sin perder un momento, y sin que nadie pusiera de donde, sacó un juego de té para enseguida servirle una tasa a Chitoge.

\- Señorita, es té de Assam. Su favorito - Dijo el peli azul con acento que lo haría confundir con un mayordomo experimentado.

Ante la fragancia inconfundible del té favorito de la joven, esta no pudo oponer resistencia, por lo que al igual que Tsuna ella sucumbió a la tentación de dejarse mimar brevemente por Tsugumi... Solo brevemente, pues en cuanto se dio cuenta que de nuevo había vuelto a caer en los mimos del peli azul, la chica del lazo rojo volvio a sus cabales casi de inmediato, apartando a Tsugumi y su juego de té.

Sin embargo, la victoria ya estaba tomada por parte del peli azul, por lo que su sonrisa aun permanecía.

\- Mo! Ya basta! Deja la zalamería! - Decía molesta la rubia mientras trataba de alejarse de Tsugumi, quien aun así la seguía.

\- ¿Qué? No sea frívola, señorita - Decía el peli azul mientras seguía a ama - Si antes solíamos bañarnos junto!

Tras esta declaración, Tsuna escupió todo el vaso de jugo que se encontraba tomando en ese momento debido a la sorpresa.

En ese mometo, se podían comenzar a oir murmullos de las pocas personas aun en el salón.

\- Kyaaaaa! Kirisaki-san y Seishiro-san solían bañarse juntos.

\- ¿Acaso Seishiro-san quiere robarle la prometida a Sawada?

\- El pobre Tsuna no tiene oportunidad contra un ikemen como Seishiro-san.

\- Así es. Se nota que Seishiro-san y Kirisaki-san son muy cercanos.

Tras esta última frase, Gokudera pareció finalmente reaccionar.

\- ¿Y qué importa si son amigos de la infancia?! - Casi gritó el joven de pelo gris sorprendiendo a todos, quienes creían que el joven defendería a su amigo castaño. Cosa que finalmente hizo, solo que no de la manera que esperaban - Yo conozco al décimo desde hace aproximadamente 3 años, pero puedo decirte que él y yo somos mucho más cercanos que ustedes dos!

Así es. Gokudera se encontraba rebatiendo el hecho de que su relación con su jefe era más fuerte que la de el peli azul con la rubia. Por su parte, Tsuna ya se esperaba que algo como esto sucediera por lo que simplemente decidió dejar las cosas fluir... O al menos así fue hasta que oyó lo que su guardian de la tormenta diría a continuación.

\- ¿Qué importa si ustedes dos se bañaban juntos de pequeños? Yo y el décimo nos hemos bañado juntos hace no más de un mes - El rostro de Tsuna tras escuchar esto se había deformado en una mueca compleja, la cual iba entre una mezcla de horror y confusión, por su parte el resto del salón se encontraba con expresiones en blanco, incluyendo por su puesto a Chitoge y Tsugumi.

\- No digas cosas que pueden malinterpretarse! - Gritó Tsuna con su cara roja a su amigo/guardian.

\- Pero ¿A qué se refiere décimo? - Contestó con toda la calma Hayato, quien parecía no entender que estaba poniendo en una situación delicada a su jefe - ¿A caso no nos bañamos todos juntos el mes pasado?

\- ¿"Todos juntos"? - Se oyó preguntar a una estudiante de los que aun quedaban en el salón.

\- Así es! Eramos el décimo, yo, el idiota del baseball, el cabeza de cesped y la vaca idiota adulta - DIjo el peli gris mientras contaba con los dedos a las personas que habían ido en esa ocasión.

\- ¿Acaso eran todos hombres? - Preguntó otro alumno.

\- Por supuesto! En cosas como estás solo deben participar hombres! - Dijo con flagrante orgullo el joven guardian, sin darse cuenta los rojos que se estaban poniendo los rostros de todos los presentes. Especialmente el de su jefe debido a la verguenza y el de algunas chicas en el salón quienes comenzaban a imaginarse escenas poco santas de Tsuna en una bañera desnudo rodeado de varios jovenes igual de atractivos que su guardían de la tormenta. Sin embargo lo peor llegó cuando Hayato dijo lo siguiente - Incluso me acuerdo que en ese momento, nuestra relación se consolidó aun más cuando dejó que tocara su cuerpo desnudo.

Ahora si. En ese momento la imaginación de varias de las chicas en el salón se había salido de control, logrando que algunas comenzaran a tener hemorragias nasales al imaginarse dicha escena. Mientras que a Tsugumi y Chitoge les salía vapor de las orejas mientras tenían los rostros más rojos que las llamas de Gokudera.

\- Eso fue en un sauna público! Y solo dejé que me lavaras la espalda! - Gritó desesperado el castaño, tratando de salvar lo que podía de su reputación.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que la situación se calmara nuevamente. Sin embargo, aun se podían oir pequeños murmullos por parte de algunos alumnos, especialmente mujeres, las cuales insinuaban un posible amor prohibido existente entre el heredero vongola y su guardian. Sin duda Sawada lo tendría dificil por un tiempo hasta que dichos rumores cesaran.

Luego de eso y tras varias aclaraciones por parte de Tsuna, finalmente el ambiente en el salón había vuelto a la normalidad. Sobre todo Tsugumi y Chitoge, quien esta última había decidido ir al baño hace un momento para poder refrescarse luego de lo acontecido recientemente.

Mientras que Gokudera salió a la cafetería para comprar un par de refrescos, dado que Tsuna había terminado escupiendo el suyo hacia unos momentos. Dejando solos a Tsugumi junto a Tsuna, situación que fue aprovechada por el peli azul para acercarse al castaño.

\- Sawada-sama.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Al parecer lo que quería preguntarle Tsugumi a Tsuna era algo de indole personal, razón por la cual luego de que el décimo aceptara hablar con él, el joven de pelo azul sugirió que fueran a la azotea para poder conversar con mayor tranquilidad.

Una vez mabos jovenes hubieron llegado, y luego de cerciorarse de que se encontraban solos, finalmente Tsugumi tuvo la libertad para preguntar lo que quería.

\- ¿Usted en verdad ama a la señorita? - Esta pregunta casi hace que Tsuna escupa el pan de melon que había comido hace poco.

\- ¿Estás lo...? - El castaño estuvo apunto de terminar esa oración, de no ser porque la intesión asesina de cierto bebé en traje (El Tsuna sabía que seguramente debía de estar observandolo en ese momento con un rifle en mano) le hizo recordar que debía continuar con la farsa, por lo que aunando fuerzas trató de contestar lo más natural que pudo - Por supuesto.

\- Ya veo. ¿Que tanto ama a la señorita?

\- La amo demasiado - Contestó de nuevo el castaño.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Por supuesto! - Dijo Tsuna con firmeza

\- ¿Daría su vida por la señorita?

\- Si! Estaría dispuesto!

\- Ya veo, me siento tranquilo - El tono de Tsugumi en esta última frase parecía ser acorde a lo que acababa de decir, pues ciertamente su tono parecía más relajado - Entonces, muera por favor.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue la respuesta más inteligente que Tsuna pudo decir en ese momento tras esucchar lo dicho por el peli azul, para que acto seguido el recién mencionado sacara un revolver de dentro de una de las mangas de su saco y con una velocidad impresionante se colocara frente a Tsuna con el revolver apuntandole a la cabeza mientras lo cogía de uno de sus brazos para someterlo.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Eran los pensamientos de un asustado y sometido Tsuna.

\- Que decepción - Dijo el peli azul con tono frío y de claramente decepcionante.

\- Vine al saber que el hombre del que la señorita está enamorada era el tan famoso décimo Vongola...Pero es una gran decepción el darme cuenta de que la reputación con la que se le conoce no son más que puras exageraciones, seguramente esparcidas por la misma Vongola... No eres nada cauteloso y eres lento para reaccionar. Y para colmo estás desprotegido.

Bueno, si debiamos ser totalmente justos, puede que Tsuna hubiera sido capaz de por lo menos intuir las intenciones que tenía el joven de pelo azul frente a él, gracias a su "Super Intuición". Sin embargo, el pobre estaba tan concentrado en el instinto asesino que desprendía su tutor al igual que estar más al tanto de seguir con su papel de "Novio", que no pudo predecir el ataque de Tsugumi.

Y para colmo de males, esto seguramente ameritaría una disciplina por parte de su tutor más tarde, por haber bajado su guardia.

\- ¿Como piensas que así vas a proteger a la princesa? - Seguía hablando Tsugumi, cada vez con mayor enojo en su voz- Lo he confirmado. Lo más seguro es que hayas engañado a la señorita o que hayas usado tu posición como Vongola para obligarla a aceptar un compromiso.

El pobre castaño estaba que gritaba desesperadamente en su interior, debido a las falsas acusaciones del peli azul que lo hacían quedar como un villano.

\- Así que dime ¿Cúal es tu objetivo? ¿Una esposa trofeo? ¿Asegurar la obediencia de Beehive a la Vongola?

Mientras tanto, en la mente del joven Vongola, este maldecía de lo mas profundo de su ser a su suerte por de nuevo haberse topado con una persona peligrosa.

\- No lo entiendo ¿Como la señorita pudo haberse fijado en alguien como tú? Lo único que tienes a tu favor es tu posición futuro lider de la mafia más poderosa. Pero dejando eso de lado, no tienes ningún atributo que pueda atraer a ninguna mujer. Eres bajo, tienes poco físico, no tienes porte ni elegancia, tienes cara de tonto, además que por lo que pude averiguar tus calificaciones son inferiores al promedio - Cada palabra que decía el peli azul era como un puñal clavandose en el cuerpo del pobre castaño.

\- En pocas palabras yo soy mucho mejor que tú. Pues yo amo mucho más a la señorita - Gritó a continuación el peli azul mientras hacía lo que parecía ser una rabieta, cosa que confundió al castaño. Acto seguido, Tsugumi dejo a Tsuna y dio media vuelta para retirarse mientras decía - Bueno, en cualquier caso no necesito ensuciarme las manos con un insecto como tú. No me importa lo grande que sea la Vongola, te mostraré que yo soy mucho más adecuado para la señorita robandotela limpiamente. Te mostraré enseguida quien es el ideal para estar al lado de la señorita.

Por un momento Tsuna estuvo tentado a dejar que el chico de pelo azul hiciera lo que quisera y que se quedara con Chitoge, después de todo a él no le podía importar menos quien fuera el martir que tuviera que cargar con el cuidado de esa chica gorila.

Sin embargo, la reaparición del instinto asesino por parte de su tutor le hizo recordar al castaño, lo mal que le iría si alguien le llegara a quitar a su "Novia", por lo que luego de poner a trabajar sus neuronas a toda su capacidad, finalmente pudo encontrar que hacer. Por lo que luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, dijo.

\- Oye! Espera! - Dijo el Vongola con voz sería pero firme, logrando que el chico de pelo azul detuviera su andar y volteara a verlo, dandose cuenta de que en efecto era el mismo Tsuna quien le estaba hablando pero con algo distinto en él. Su mirada era mucho más profunda de lo que recordaba, al igual que por alguna razón despedía un aura incomprensible para Tsugumi, pero que de alguna forma la incitava a no realizar ataques contra él pues sentía que de hacerlo, no terminaría bien para él - No andes diciendo cosas a tu gusto! ¿Qué quien es el ideal para estar con ella? Grabate esto muy bien en la cabeza. Ella es mi novia! La protegeré aunque tenga que cambiar mi vida por la suya! Aunque sea de idiotas como tú que quieran robarmela! No dejaré que nadie me la arrebate! ¿Entendiste?!

Esta frase solo sirvió para aumentar aun más el enojo acumulandose en el interior de Tsugumi, quien con ojos cada vez más furiosos e ignorando las adevertencias en su cabeza, se volteó para ver al Vongola de frente con claras intenciones hostiles en su mirada.

\- Muy bien! Entonces no me contedré esta vez! - Gritó Seishiro, preparandose para atacar de nuevo al castaño. Sin embargo, esta vez no salió como antes pues ahora el que había aparecido frente a ella de la nada era Tsuna, quien no solo de un movimiento le arrebató el arma a Tsugumi, sino que agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa lo lavantó del suelo hasta que ssu pies no fueron capaces de sentir este, mientras lo veía fijamente con mirada impasible cosa que por un momento erizó la piel del peli azul.

\- Esta vez no me agarraras con la guardia baja - Dijo el Vongola mientras seguía levantando a Tsugumi, quien no podía entender como alguien tan pequeño y delgado podía no solo levantarla del suelo con tal facilidad, sino que pese a sus esfuerzos para soltarse no lograba que el castaño aflojara el agarre en lo más mínimo - Escuchame bien, porque no lo pienso volver a repetir. Chitoge Kirisaki es mi novia, y no dejaré que nadie me la quite ¿oiste bien?

Por otro lado, si tan solo Tsuna hubiera estado más pendiente de su entorno, quisa hubiera podido darse cuenta de la persona que justamente había estado a punto de entrar a la azotea en ese momento, quien se detuvo en el preciso momento en que el castaño comenzó a hacer su declaración inicial.

Si, se trataba de la misma rubia de listón rojo quien tenía las mejillas muy sonrosadas y con cara de sorpresa a flor de piel.

\- EH! ¿Q...Que está pasando?! - Se preguntaba en su cabeza la pobre rubia - Bueno, aunque me imagino que es lo que está pasando... Pero aun así.

Pero, volviendo con el castaño y el peli azul, el primero finalmente había soltado al segundo de su agarre dado que aparentemente ya no tenía nada más que decir. Por su parte, el enojo de Tsugumi solo podía crecer más y más debido a la reciente humillación que había sufrido, por lo que aprentado bien los pueños y con toda la fuerza de su voz le gritó a Tsuna.

\- Muy bien! Sawada Tsunayoshi! Te reto a un duelo apostando a la señorita! Y esta vez voy a ir con todo lo que tengo! Te haré sentir como si estuvieras en el mismo infierno!.

\- Como quieras. No pienso perder contra nadie que quiera arrebatarme a la mujer que amo - Fue la respuesta calmada de Tsuna, aun en su modo Hyper. Sin embargo, en su interior estaba que se maldecía a todo lo que podía por tener que decir cosas tan cursis como esas de alguien como Chitoge.

Por su parte, la rubia en cuestión tambien se encontraba gritando en su mente mientras el rosa en su rostro se hacia cada vez más y más notorio, luego de oir todas esas cosas que había dicho Tsuna.

Además que aparte de Chitoge, tambien habían otras dos personas quienes habían oido toda la conversación entre Tsuna y Seishiro, y se trataban de un bebé en traje y un joven de pelo gris.

 **CAPITULO 3: EL DUELO**

Finalmente la hora del duelo había llegado, las calses habían acabado y toda la escuela se había reunido en el patio de la misma a la espera de poder ver el comienzo del evento. Aparentemente el rumor de la pelea entre Tsuna y Seishiro por el amor de Chitoge se había esparcido como la polvora en la escuela.

De hecho, se podía ver que varios alumnos habían hecho un cuadro de apuestas, en el cual se veía un claro favoritismo hacia el joven de pelo azul, mientras que absolutamente nadie había apostado a favor de Tsuna.

Por su parte, tanto el castaño como su novia rubia ya se encontraban en el lugar a la espera que el duelo comenzara. TSuna estaba algo nervioso debido a que por lo dicho por Chitoge, su rival no solo era un asesino profesional entrenado desde pequeño sino que tambien era alguien con la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con toda una organización por él solo y sin ayuda.

Sin duda sería una pelea complicada. Y más aun por el hecho de que ya no le quedaban pildoras azules para entrar en modo Hyper, cosa curiosa teniendo en cuenta que siempre procuraba que su estuche estuviera llen cada vez que salía de casa. Y si alguien se pregunta que si esto era obra de Reborn, están completamente en lo correcto.

Tsuna efectivamente estaba nervioso, lo cual era evidente por el temblor de sus piernas. Lo cual fue notado por su novia rubia, quien le dijo.

\- No vayas a perder - Cosa que sorprendió al castaño, pues el creía que ella estaría del lado de Tsugumi en lugar del suyo. Haciendo que Tsuna volteara a mirarla, dandose cuenta que las mejillas de la joven contaban con leve tinte rosa, lo cual la hacia verse linda - N...No es que estpe preocupada por tí. Sabes que si pierdes podrían surgir problemas. Esto conlleva una gran responsabilidad. No te perdonaré si cometes una torpeza y pierdes!

De alguna manera, esta frase no solo había logrado que el décimo dejara de temblar, sino que tambien había conseguido que un tinte rosa se hiciera presente en el rostro de Tsuna, para luego dejar escapar unpesado suspiro y responderle.

\- No te preocupes... Te prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo, como si mi vida dependiera de eso - Dijo el joven castaño con una sonrisa amigable a la joven rubia, quien le correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Finalmente el duelo ya estaba por comenzar y ambos contendientes ya estaban parados el uno frente al otro.

\- Te halagaré por haber venido en vez de huir - Dijo Tsugumi con mirada condecendiente.

\- No te preocupes. Ya he tenido que lidiar con tipos más peligrosos que tú. Así que esto no será nada - Dijo el castaño, logrando que una vena palpitara en el rostro de Tsugumi.

\- Lo de la azotea fue solo un golpe de suerte! Te aseguro que ahora no podrás ni siquiera acercarte a mí! - Respondió enojado el peli azul, para que de su bolsillo sacara una moneda - En cuanto esta moneda toque el suelo, el duelo comenzara.

\- Entedido - Fue la respuesta de Tsuna mientras adoptava una pose en guardia a la espera del comienzo del combate.

Sin embargo, antes que si quiera Tsugumi pudiera lanzar la moneda, un grito se hizo presente en el lugar.

\- Un momento! - Todos los presentes en el lugar voltearon en dirección del origen de la voz, dandose con la sorpresa que esta pertenecía nada más ni menos que a un joven de pelo gris quien iba caminando con dirección hacia Tsuna.

\- ¿Gokudera-kun? - Preguntó confundido el castaño, pues no había visto a su amigo desde la hora de almuerzo, creyendo que se había ido antes a casa seguramente por haber comido accidentalmente algún dulce de Bianchi el cual ella habría puesto de manera accidental en su refrigerio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Décimo. Por favor, dejeme encargarme de esto a mí.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

\- Es mi deber como su mano derecha, además de su guardian de la tormenta el encargarme de aniquilar a cualquier persona que quiera hacerle daño - Decía el joven mientras se comenzaba a tronar los dedos.

\- P...P...pero espera! Esto es algo que debo encargarme yo... Además si Reborn se entera de que tú estas haciendote cargo de mis problemas, lo más seguro es que se enoje mucho...

\- No se preocupe décimo. Reborn-san me dio su concentimiento para hacer esto - Contestó Gokudera a su jefe con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿En serio?! Eso no puede ser cierto... Reborn nunca diría algo como eso - Dijo un incredulo Tsuna, quien fue cortado en pleno dialogo debido al sonido de su celular. Un sonido muy particular de hecho, pues era el que solía hacer su equipo cuando Reborn le mandaba un mensaje. Tsuna aun no sabía como había hecho el arcobaleno para modificar su celular sin que se diera cuenta, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Reborn cualquier cosa era posible.

En cualquier caso, Tsuna decidió revisar el mensaje en su telefono que le había mandado su tutor, dandose con la sorpresa de que decía.

"Tsuna, en esta pelea deja que Gokudera se encargue, no es bien visto que el jefe de una mafia pelee con simples subordinados de familias inferiores" Una gota cayó por la nuca de Tsuna al ver de nuevo el aire de superioridad del bebé en traje. Sin embargo, el mensaje aun seguía "Además esto le servirá muy bien de entrenamiento a GOkudera pues él tiene prohibido el uso de su Vongola Gear y del sistema CIA...".

Esta última frase había dejado un tanto preocupado al castaño, pues ciertamente esas dos herramientas eran las más poderosas de su guardian/amigo. Contra una persona normal, Tsuna no tendría que preocuparse de que Gokudera no tuviera que usar esas armas, pero teniendo en cuenta de que la persona a tratar era un asesino profesional, la cosa cambiaba mucho.

SIn embargo las preocupaciones por parte del bienestar de su amigo/guardian, cambiaron inmediatamente a temer por si mismo luego de leer lo que seguía en el mensaje de Reborn.

"... Por cierto, no creas que se me ha olvidado que dejaste que te agarraran con la guardia baja... Está de más decirte que te espera un muy severo castigo cuando llegues a casa".

El color en el rostro de Tsuna había perdido totalmente su color luego de leer esto.

\- Baka... Digo Darling ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntí la rubia del listón un tanto preocupada al ver como la cara de Tsuna se palidecía rapidamente.

\- S...Si...N...No es nada...Solo que simplemente, me han dado ganas de no regresar a casa hoy... - Comentó en tono plano el joven castaño, confundiendo aun más a la rubia por lo que decidió dar una inspección rápida al telefono del Vongola, tratando de descifrar que era lo que pasaba. Chitoge no pudo evitar sentir pena por Tsuna al ver descubrir el destino que le esperaba luego de leer el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Comenzemos esto de una vez - Gritaba un ansioso Tsugumi del otro lado de la patio.

\- Juudaime no tiene porque molestarse en lidiar con basura inutil como tú - Comentó en tono serio GOkudera mientras caminaba en dirección al peli azul, hasta que una distancia considerable entre ambos finalmente estuvieron cara a cara - Yo soy más que suficiente para encargarme de tí sin que el décimo tenga que ensuciarse las manos.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Seishiro tras esta declaración, sin embargo su molestia no era por el comentario del Gokudera sino por lo que esto implicaba.

\- Como lo suponía. No eres más que un simple cobarde, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Tienes que esconderte detrás de tus subordinados para evitar que te mate! Definitivamente no eres alguien digno de estar al lado de la señorita! Ni si quiera mereces llamarte hombre! - Gritó un fúrico Tsugumi mientras señalaba de manera acusatoria al heredero Vongola.

En ese instantes, varios murmuros comenzaron a hacerse presnetes entre los estudiantes que estaban ahí para ver la pelea.

"Tal parece que Tsuna se acobardó"

"Le pidió a Gokudera-san que peleara en su lugar porque tenía miedo de pelear contra Seishiro-san"

"Eso no es nada varonil"

"Tampoco puedo culpar a Tsuna, tiendo en cuenta de con quien se enfrenta. Aunque aun así me decepciona un poco"

"Y yo que pensé que Sawada sería más valiente"

Y así como estos, hubieron muchos más comentarios similares que comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el lugar, los cuales solo lograban hacer sentir cada vez más y más avergonzado al castaño, cuyo rostro se encontraba totalmente rojo.

Este hecho no había pasado desapercibido para el guardian de la tormenta de Tsuna, quien con un claro enojo se estaba preparando para hacer volar a toda es parda de idiotas que se atrevían a menospreciar a su querido jefe, pero antes que Gokudera pudiera si quiera sacar su primer explosivo otra voz se oyó en el lugar.

\- Darling no es un cobarde! - Gritó una cierta rubia, logrando sorprender a los chicos que se encontraban murmurando hace poco quienes al instante se callaron para que acontinuación dirigir sus miradas hacia la joven en busca de una explicación, a lo que Chitoge respondió - Tsuna no es un cobarde - Volvió a repetir la joven.

Los alumnos en el lugar se miraban unos a otros confundidos ante tal declaración, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos se animó a preguntar.

\- Pero. Kirisaki-san ¿Acaso no ves que Sawada está huyendo de una pelea con Seishiro-san, haciendo que Gokudera-san pelee en su lugar? - Preguntó una chica entre la multitud, recibiendo asentimientos por parte de otros estudiantes. A lo que la rubia contestó.

\- Él no está peleando porque tenga miedo, lo que sucede es que yo le pedí que no peleara con Tsugumi.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue el sonido colectivo que se oyó por gran parte de la audiencia, pues nadie entendía lo que la rubia quería deicr con esto.

\- L...L...Lo que pasa es que y...yo sé muy bien lo fuerte que es mi darling, y no quería que le hiciera daño a Tsugumi, dado que es mi amigo de la infancia...Si, eso es... Esa es la razón...Ojajajaja - Dijo la joven mientras reía de una forma claramente forzada al final.

Lamentablemente Chitoge estaba tan inmersa en encontrar una excusa para justificar a Tsuna que no notó como su declaración había dejado a cierto peli azul con un aura de tristeza absoluta luego de oirla.

Nuevamente murmullos entre los estudiantes comenzaron a escucharse en el lugar.

"Sawada realemente es tan fuerte"

"¿Creen que sea cierto?"

"Dado su físico, me parece muy poco probable"

"¿No será Chitoge-chan quiere cubrir a su novio?"

La joven Kirisaki comenzaba a ver con preocupación el como sus esfuerzos por justificar al castaño parecían no servir de nada, o al menos así fue hasta que otra voz se hizo presente.

\- Así es! El décimo es muy fuerte! - Dijo con voz alta y orgullo el guardian/amigo de Tsuna, haciendo que ahora la atención de los alumnos se centrara en él y en lo que iba a decir - Aunque supongo que ya debiste de darte cuenta en la azotea cuando te sometió sin problemas ¿No es así, idiota?

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de Tsugumi, tras recordar esa humillación sufrida hace un par de horas.

Por su parte, el alumnadono pudo evitar sorprenderse tras escuchar eso, pues juzgando por la reacción del peli azul eso aparentemente era cierto. El fragil castaño había logrado someter con facilidad a Tsugumi.

Este hecho era dificil de creer para muchos, razón por la que la mayoría aun se encontraba escepticos, o al menos así fue hasta que una voz entre los alumnos se oyó.

"Seguramente su amor por Chitoge-chan le dio fuerzas a Sawada"

Frase que desencadenó una nueva avalancha de comentarios.

"¿Realmente creen que eso pueda haber sido la razón?"

"Bueno... He escuchado que cuando los animales pequeños se sienten acorralados, ellos suelen mostrar una agresividad que puedo auyentar incluso a depredadores"

"Oh! Si! Yo también he escuchado de eso! Entonces eso quiere decir que también podría ser valido si en lugar de amenzarlo a él, amenazaran a su pareja"

"Es cierto! Es cierto! Mi novio es alguien muy tierno y pacífico, pero cuando una vez alguien trató de propasarse conmigo, él le terminó dando un golpe a ese sujeto en toda la cara!...Fue algo aterrador pero muy romántico!"

"Ya veo, eso puede tener sentido si lo pones de esa manera"

"Kya! Es el poder del amor de Chitoge y Tsuna!"

Aparentemente, los alumnos se habían terminado tragando la historia de la rubia. Pero aunque ella se sentía aliviada por esto, no podía evitar sentirse muy avergonzada por haber tenido que defender al castaño con una excusa tan vergonzosa como esa.

\- Muchas gracias, Chitoge - Le dijo en voz baja el heredero Vongola de manera que solo ella pudiera oirlo.

\- Hmp! No quiero que se me conozca como la novia de un cobarde, así que no tuve de otra - Fue la contestación de la rubia al castaño - Además... Sé bien que no eres un cobarde del todo - Dijo Chitoge en voz baja mientras recordaba como Tsuna la había defendido durante su primera cita o la declaración de este en la asotea frente a Tsugumi.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? - Preguntó Tsuna al no haber escuchado lo último dicho por la joven.

\- No es nada que te incumba - Dijo la rubia mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado de manera indiferente, como toda buena tsundere.

Al parecer, el tono rosa en las mejillas de Chitoge se hizo más profundo tras recordar esos acontecimientos, y no quería que el castaño la viera así.

Por otro lado, Gokudera no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa mientras pensaba. "Al parecer, la prometida del juudaime parece ser consciente de su fuerza, y no permite que hablen mal del décimo... No está mal...Aunque deberá de hacer mucho más que eso para que le dé mi aprovación... Como la mano derecha del futuro lider de la Vongola, es mi deber el asegurarme que la futura esposa de mi jefe sea la más adecuada para él!... Bueno, dejaré eso para luego. Lo primero debo encargarme de partirle la cara a este idiota que atacó al décimo"

El ceño de Gokudera se frunció aun más luego de este último pensamiento. Aun recordaba muy bien como Reborn lo había detenido de lanzarle un "Flame Arrow" a la cara a ese infeliz peli azul cuando vio como sometía a Tsuna a punta de pistola en la azotea. La única razon por la que Hayato se tranquilizó fue en primer lugar, ver como Tsuna le daba una lección a ese idiota peli azul cuando lo sometió después, y la segunda fue cuando el arcobaleno del sol le dijo de que le daría permiso de ser él quien le diera una lección a ese tipo en lugar de Tsuna en el duelo solicitado por Tsugumi.

La razón de esto, era que Reborn quería ver el nivel de combate de los miembros de Beehive en persona, y la ocasión que tenía frente a sus ojos era perfecta, pues por un lado tenía a uno de los mejores agentes de Beehive contra uno de los guardianes de su alumno quien no estaba permitido de usar ni su VOngola Gear ni el sistema CIA, cosa que recorba mucho a la pelea que tuvo contra Belphegor hacia tiempo.

VOlviendo al lugar del encuentro. Tsugumi parecía dejar escapar un suspiro de mala gana.

\- Muy bien! En todo caso acabaré primer contigo y luego seguirá Sawada! Y así demostraré que solo yo puedo ser el único capaz de permaneceral lado de la señorita! - Dijo el joven de pelo azul mientras se tronaba los dedos y lanzaba una mirada hostil al peli gris frente a él.

\- Hablas como si pensaras que puedes ganarme, grandisimo idiota - Le respondio Gokudera mientras se tronaba el cuello, en un tono y mirada igual al de Tsugumi.

\- Te mostraré el poder de Beehive - Dijo Tsugumi con tono tétrico.

\- No subestimes a la Vongola, imbecil - Fue la respuesta de Gokudera en tono igual.

En ese momento, la moneda incial fue lanzada y una vez hubo tocado el suelo...La pelea empezó.

BANG!

Fue el sonido de una pistola siendo disparada por parte del peli azul hacia el peli gris, la cual apareció en su mano al salir de la manga de su saco junto con un gran arsenal de armas de fuego las cuales parecieron en la espalda de Tsugumi, aparentemente el joven sabía muy bien el arte de esconder armas en su ropa. Sin embargo, no era el único capaz de dominar esta técnica.

Por su parte, la bala fue esquivada por Gokudera quien sin perder tiempo hizo hiz aparecer en su mano, sus siempre confiables explosivos los cuales no demoró en lanzar al peli azul.

Sorprendido por el contra ataque de Hayato, Tsugumi saltó con toda velocidad hacia atrás para evitar la explosión de la dinamita.

BOOM!

Tsugumi había logrado esquivar por poco esa explosión, sin embargo había sido agarrado completamente pues en ningún momento espero que su rival tuviera esa clase de ataques, de hecho pensó que solamente se trataría de un típico matón de insituto con un poco de talento para las peleas... Un grave error de subestimación... Ese chico era un subordinado del futuro lider de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, no importaba que apenas fuera un estudiante de instituto, debió de suponer que ese joven no debía de ser alguien normal.

En ese momento, un recuerdo cruzó la mente de Tsugumi.

\- Ahora recuerdo! Hace tiempo, durante una misión en Italia, escuché el rumor de un chico que usaba explosivos como arma de combate... Si mal no recuerdo su apodo era "Bomba Huracán" y decían que apenas era un chico de escuela media... La verdad creí que eran simples rumores sin base...Pero ahora veo que al parecer eran ciertos... ¿No es así "Bomba Huracán"?

\- Hmp! ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi fama me precede.

\- Parece que tendré que tomarme en serio este combate - Dijo Tsugumi mientras cogía cogía un par de pistolas en cada mano y se ponía en guardia.

\- Mas te vale que lo hagas, si no quieres terminar cocida como filete - Contestó Gokudera al mismo tiempo que sacaba nuevos explosivos y prendía su cigarro.


End file.
